MIENTRAS YO VIVA ENTRE LOS MUERTOS
by Ichimaru341
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Takashi olvidaba a Rei y se volvia mejor en todo?¿y si se unia a Saya? ¿si Hisashi hubiera vivido rescatado a la castaña? ¿seria Komuro el lider del grupo? despues de que el apocalipsis comenzo takashi demostro ser un buen peleador, consejero y chico, ¿como afecta esto a la historia ? leelo aqui TakashixSaeko,Saya,Marikawa,Yuki,Minami hay buen lemmon y trama
1. El dia en que todo comenzó

Chavosss!! Bueeeno, primero, puess, no he concluido las otras historias y ya quiero agregar otra, lo cual es algo extraño, pero común en Fanfiction, sólo que conmigo pues tienen garantía de que voy a actualizar mis historias, algunas más pronto, otras más leennnto pero, las actualizare seguro.

MIENTRAS YO VIVA ENTRE LOS MUERTOS- EL DIA 0

Una promesa de meñique no se debería de romper… ¿o si?, hay ciertas cosas en la vida que pueden causar dolor en una persona, y una de esas tantas cosas, y quizás la más común es el malentendido que dos personas forman al hacer una relación, por un lado esta esa persona que da todo para que la relación funcione, y más allá, esta la persona a la que no le interesa mucho,y deja que las cosas fluyan como agua en el río… pero que sucede si con el tiempo estas dos personas intercambian lugares?

Komuro Takashi tuvo la mala dicha de experimentarlo, para cuando se entero que su mejor amigo Hisashi Igou salía con la chica que le gustaba, Miyamoto Rei, y que esta chica le correspondía perfectamente, supo entender que ese no era el final, sino que todo, a partir de ese momento, volvía a comenzar.

Ahora mismo, el joven castaño se encontraba recargado en el barandal de las escaleras que apuntaban a la salida, exactamente en el segundo piso, y sólo estaba viendo a la nada, pensando en ciertos aspectos que para nada tenían que ver con la chica castaña antes mencionada, aunque muchos pensaran lo contrario

Desde que encontró a Rei de rodillas frente a Hisashi en un baño, no precisamente orinando, todo dio un giro de 180 y las cosas tomaron un curso diferente

Algo dentro de el se apagó, era amor?, cariño o simplemente ganas de esforzarse, todo se había perdido en el, sus padres comenzaron a preocuparse por la forma en que actuaba, tan desinteresado, indiferente, vacio… muerto.

Su mirada eventualmente se hizo más fría, exactente como alguien a quien han traicionado fuertemente, y su actitud llegó a cambiar ligeramente, pero tras comprender que esta vida continuaba a pesar de las adversidades y dolores que el mundo puede representar, decidió enfocarce a si mismo y avanzar, convirtió esa desesperación, dolor y sentimiento en algo más positivo, así que comenzó a tomar cursos, de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, de supervivencia e incluso de programación, todo para llenar ese pequeño vacío que extrañamente la castaña dejó, pero había algo que no había recuperado, esa llama, y hasta la fecha no lo había logrado

-Komuro!- se escuchó la voz de una chica, el joven volteo a ver de donde provenía sólo para encontrarse con la chica con la que esperaba encontrarse

-Takagi- dijo Komuro mirándola fijamente provocando que la mencionada se sonrojada ligeramente

-E-el profesor dice que vuelvas al salon- dijo ella desviando la mirada

-de acuerdo- dijo el chico sonriendo- comprendo lo que dice el profesor, pero de vez en cuando se necesita un descanso- dijo el joven mirándola con esa mirada… alegre, prendida, pero sobre todo reconfortante

-Moo- se quejó la chica mientras se acercaba a el para recargarse también en el barandal- como puedes saltarte una clase?, a mi no me gusta hacerlo- dijo ella

-comprendo a que te refieres y tampoco me siento tan cómodo haciendo pero, necesitaba descansar un poco y despejar mi mente- dijo el

-P-Por Miyamoto?- pregunto nerviosa la chica esperando la respuesta del castaño

Takagi Saya, la pelirrosa favorita de HOTD, una chica con grandes medidas que a todo hombre hipnotizan, pero eran sus facetas la que la hacían más atractiva ante los chicos

-Miyamoto esta en el pasado- dijo el chico sonriendo- y no me pesa decirlo-

-Y-ya veo- dijo ella sorprendida por la respuesta

No podía ocultarlo, los celos la mataban todas esas veces en que apoyo a su amigo para superar a Miyamoto. Ella quería que el se fijara así en ella. Y que la tratara así

-bueno, creó que deberías volver, o sino el profesor tendrá que mandar a alguien más a traernos- dijo bromeando el castaño mientras le entregaba a la chica una sonrisa sincera y única para ella

La chica soltó una pequeña risa- tonto- dijo ella- esta bien, pero no tardes mucho tu- dijo la joven mientras caminaba hacia el salón de regreso

-lo prometo- dijo el chico mientras la veía marcharse y regresaba su mirada al frente "Takagi y yo como pareja?... Me preguntó que saldría de eso" pensó el castaño

Los pensamientos del joven fueron desviados por un ruido perteneciente a la puerta, un hombre estaba haciendo dicho escándalo

Komuro decidió ver que hacian los profesores, quienes ya habían salido, acercándose a la puerta principal para resolver el problema

-ah? No debería hacer tanto ruido, esta es una escuela- dijo una profesora de los que iban ahí

-descuida, yo me encargo- dijo otro profesor mientras sacaba la mano a través de los barrotes y tomaba la camisa del sujeto para después azotarlo contra la misma puerta

-espere Tejima sensei, no necesitamos recurrir a la violencia- dijo la profesora

-es solo- el profesor ni siquiera término la frase cuando sintió una mordida en su brazo, misma que efectivamente era provocada por el sujeto de fuera -agh-

El hombre cayó hacia atrás por la mordida u comenzó a retorcerse mientras Takashi veía todo con asombro

-Tejima sensei- dijo un profesor acercándose al hombre para ver que podía hacer- se encuentra bie- el hombre fue mordido por el profesor

La profesora restante veía impactada todo lo que sucedía y observaba como Tejima se levantaba de a poco para acercarse a ella y cuando estaba a punto de morderla, una patada en la quijada lo mando a volar alejándose de la profesora quien volteo a ver al que dio la patada

-sensei!- dijo el castaño mientras la veia- se encuentra bien?- preguntó

-yo…- la maestra no articulaba palabra alguna

-no podemos quedarnos aqui- dijo el chico tomando a la mujer de la mano y corriendo

-espera- pudo reaccionar la maestra- dejame quitar los tacones- el chico la esperó y ella se los apartó de los pies

-yo me los llevare- dijo takashi tomándolos

En todo el momento no había dejado de tomar la mano de la profesora

-que haremos?- pregunto la mujer

-tenemos que informar a todos, mire, en la entrada se apilan más y más de ellos- dijo el chico seriamente

Era cierto en la entrada de la escuela se encontraba ya un grupo de ellos, sin contar los dos sueltos que estaban por ahí adentro

-bien. Hay que ir a sala de profesores- dijo la mujer

-demasiado tarde sensei- dijo el chico- si tiene otros zapatos pongaselos, la sacare de aquí. Pero antes necesitó ir por alguien- dijo el chico mientras corrían

\- esta bien, te seguiré… tu me salvaste la vida y es lo menos que puedo hacer- dijo la mujer siguiendo a aquel chico

-gracias- dijo el chico mientras le daba una sonrisa a la sensei

-gracias a ti… iré por unos zapatos donde nos veremos?- preguntó la mujer

-en la sala de profesores, la que casi no utilizan- dijo el chico

-donde esta la televisión y llaves de los vehículos escolares?- preguntó la mujer

-en efecto, por favor, una vez que llegue ahí, cierre con todo lo que tenga, elegí ese lugar porque es una sola puerta y si esta bien cerrada nadie entrara, una vez que llegue yo le daré un grito y podremos irnos- dijo el chico

-vale- dijo la maestra, entraron a la escuela y se separaron para ir cada quien por sus cosas

Komuro corrió rápidamente al salón, llegó, abrió la puerta de golpe y se dirigió a la silla de Takagi

-Komuro, encima de no entrar a clases. Vienés a interrumpir- dijo el sensei en turno

-takagi- dijo Takashi ignorando la frase del prpfesor- hay que irnos- dijo el joven

-que sucede?- preguntó Takagi poniéndose de pie alertada

-personas se están comiendo entre si asesinandose- dijo el chico seriamente

-eso es ridiculo- dijo la pelirrosa

-pero es verdad- Takashi tomó el brazo de la pelirrosa, sonrojandola, y salió con ella

Curiosamente en el pasillo iba de regreso al salón Hirano Kohta, a quien Takashi paro

-Hirano- dijo el chico- también vendras con nosotros- dijo el castaño

-eh? Yo? Ir? A donde?- se preguntó el grodito

-no hay tiempo de detalles- dijo Takashi- personas se están comiendo unos a otros en la entrada de la escuela, necesitamos irnos- dijo el joven mirando al otro joven seriamente-confia en mi- dijo el chico

-ih- Hirano dio un suspiro- confiare en ti- y los tres salieron corriendo

-espera, a donde iremos?- preguntó Takagi

\- a sala de maestros, necesitamos llegar para encontrar a una sensei e irnos

-esperó que sea Shizuka Sensei- dijo Hirano fantaseando

-silencio Gordo- dijo Takagi

-es cierto, ella es la enfermera, puede ser de gran utilidad para nosotras- dijo el joven frenando se seco mientras se escuchaba el audio del profesor por los altavoces, cuando este término, el pánico comenzó a hacerce presente en toda la escuela, gritos iban y venían y golpes y empujones azotaba a toda la comunidad escolar

-vayan a la sala de profesores, Takagi dile a la sensei que vas de mi parte, y que te deje pasar junto a Hirano, vuelvan a cerrar la puerta y no dejen pasar a nadie más de acuerdo? - dijo el chico

-Komuro, no me dejes sola- dijo Takagi

El chico camino hasta la joven, tomó su cabeza y apartó el fleco de ella, pegó ambas frentes una a la otra, quedando ellos mirándose fijamente

-mientras yo este aquí, podremos sobrevivir porque yo te protegere, si?- dijo el joven mirándola fijamente

-s-si- dijo Takagi totalmente sonrojada

-ahora ve. Y demuestra que como toda una genio eres capaz de sobrevivir- dijo el castaño

-lo hare- dijo la pelirrosa despegándose- y Takashi… regresa con vida- dijo el chica

\- esta bien- dijo Takashi- Hirano, te la encargo- mencionó y se fue corriendo en la dirección contraria, su nuevo objetivo, buscar a la enfermera de la escuela

Mientras tanto en otro pasillo iban corriendo cierta castaña y peligris para dirigirse a la azotea del lugar

-que es todo esto?- preguntó la chica

-no lo se Rei, pero yo te protegere mientras pueda- dijo el chico tomando de la mano a la joven

-Hisashi- dijo Rei sonriendo- gracias

-descuida amor, estoy aquí para ti- dijo el chico mientras seguían corriendo, habían llegado al techo y se encontraron con un profesor a quien Rei apuñaló, y después decapitó Hisashi, atravesaron el techo hasta llegar al observatorio, donde pusieron una barricada para detenerlos a todos

-parece que aquí estaremos a salvo por ahora- dijo Hisashi sonriendo

-si estoy contigo estaré a salvo donde sea- dijo Rei mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en los labios al chico

Komuro seguía corriendo abriéndose paso en la multitud hasta que pudo llegar a la planta baja, donde se encontró con que todos los pasillos estaban inundados de gente que quería salir de ahí, así que salió al patio donde la situación era un tanto peor

Por un lado, se encontraban las chicas de gimnasia siendo asesinadas por esas cosas, y por otro, se encontraban más de "ellos" caminando para tener más víctimas

El chico corrió a gran velocidad ya que con el ejercicio que hacia su resistencia y velocidad habían aumentado en gran medida, y pudo llegar del otro lado del edificio

Al ver a través de la ventana noto como un chico era mordido por varios de los zombies tratando de proteger a la enfermera, quien retrocedía porque ellos se acercaban más y más hasta que se escuchó el crujir de un vidrio detrás de la enfermera escolar, de pronto entró Takashi con un bate de béisbol y comenzó a dar de golpes a todos ellos mientras caían poco a poco, el chico término con todos ellos y se dirigió al joven que yacía tirado mordido

-nombre?- preguntó el

-kazu… Ishi- dijo el chico derramando lágrimas

-kazu… morirás siendo un gran hombre- dijo el chico mientras preparaba el bate y soltaba el glpe, manchando las ventanas de su sangre

-eso fue muy honorable de tu parte- dijo una voz femenina detrás del chico

-lo crees?- pregunto sin voltear el chico

Takashi sse dio media vuelta para encarar a la persona que lo decia

Una mujer hermosisima, su cabello era morado y lacio, y su rostro aristocrático así como bien detallado y con rasgos definidos, al verla algo dentor del chico volvió a latir, algo en el se prendió, se activo, de alguna manera el chico sintió una corazonada

-Komuro Takashi del 2-B- dijo el chico sonriendo algo sonrojado

-Busujima Saeko 3-A- dijo ella correspondiendo a la sonrisa con un ligero sonrojo

-komuro-kun, fuiste muy valiente por salvarme- dijo Shizuka mientras abrazaba al castaño por la espalda- gracias- dijo ella

-descuide enfermera, lo hice porque precisamente es por usted por quien vengó-dijo el chico encarando a la doctora

-por mi?- pregunto sonrojada la mujer de pechos enormes

-en efecto, debo protegerla y llevarla conmigo- dijo el

-con que fin?- preguntó Saeko

-sobrevivir- dijo el chico mirándolas seriamente- tu también puedes venir conmigo Busujima-senpai-dijo el chico

-agradezco la oportunidad, y con gusto la aceptó aún más después de presenciar la forma de pelea- dijo ella mirándolo alegremente

El chico le sonrio cerrando los ojos y cuando los abrió pudo notar que ella traía consigo una espada de madera

-ahora puedo recordarlo- dijo el chico mirandola- tu eres la campeona de las nacionales pasadas, la capitana del equipo de kendo, y ese bokken lo comprueba- dijo el chico señalando con el bate la Espada

Saeko sonrio tenuemente- en efecto, lo soy, gracias por recordarlo, comenzaba a pensar que ser campeona no dejaba nada bueno- dijo ella - y bueno, si, soy todo lo que dijiste

-entonces cabe decir también que eres en extremo hermosa- dijo el chico spnrojando a la joven

-n-bueno yo- eso había tomado por sorpresa a la pelimorada

Takashi soltó una ligera risita- descuida senpai, ahora mismo la prioridad es ir a sala de maestros- dijo el

-no me dirás que crees que ellos pueden hacer algo- preguntó la chica

-obvio no- dijo el chico- pero algunos de los que pude rescatar están ahí

-de verdad? Quienes son?- preguntó curiosa la rubia de los tres

-Kyoko-sensei, Hirano-kun y Takagi- dijo el chico

-los conozco a todos- dijo la enfermera

-pues, vámonos ya- dijo Saeko sonriendo

-de acuerdo- dijeron los otros

Comenzaron a abrirse paso entre ellos con la Espada y el bate

-sólo para confirmar- dijo saeko sobre la marcha- Komuro-kun, no trates de matar a cada uno de los que atacas procura hacerlo sólo si es necesarip- dijo la chica

-eso evitara que se junten en un lugar- reflexionó Takashi

-co-correcto- dijo la kendoka mientras avanzaba, sorprendida por la forma en que el chico la entendió perfectamente

-bien, sigamps- dijo el chico mientras seguían avanzado

Takagi y Hirano habían hecho pequeñas pruebas con los zombies, y hasta el momento la pelirrosa podía dilucidar que ellos reaccionaban al sonido y no al dolor, decidió entrar junto al gordito al salón de carpintería para ver que podían hacer, y comenzaron a preparar sus cosas

El chico encontró una pistola de clavos y comenzó a darle estabilidad con maderas que encontró por ahí

La chica puso el taladro y algunos desarmadores en una bolsa y se la colgó

De repente ellos comenzaron a entras a través de la puerta y Saya se asusto, pero comenzaron a caer lentamente y uno a uno gracias al gordito que estaba tirando con ganas para asesinarlos a todos

-nos estamos entendiendo gordito- dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo

-hay que irnos- dijo el chico avanzando

-ah? Ahora estas al frente- dijo Takagi mirándolo fijamente- hace un momento no caías en cuenta-

-gracias por hacerme entrar en razon, esta es la realidad y debemos afrontarla

-bien dicho Pachón, es hora de irnos- dijo la pelirrosa mientras se dirigían hacia la sala de maestros donde los estarían esperando

-por allá esta el gimnasio de donde saque esta bokken- dijo saeko señalando el lugar

-comprendo- dijo Komuro-kun senpai, ve con la enfermera Marikawa y dirijanse al punto que les mencione, allá los estarán esperando los demás

-que haras tu Komuro-kun?- preguntó la chica

-tengo que ir por un bokken, el bate no me servirá tanto como uno de esos- dijo el chico

-nos dejarás?- preguntó Shizuka

-no del todo enfermera, aunque me gustaría seguir junto a ese par de bellezas- dijo el chico sonriendo

-b-bellezas?- preguntó tartamudeando la pelimorada, estaba sorprendida, ya el chico había logrado sonrojarla y además le gustaba eso, que fuera directo al grano y dijera todo lo que pensaba

-por supuesto, ambas son hermosa- dijo el chico para encararlas- y siendo sincero me enamoraría de las dos- Takashi abrió los ojos- bueno, tengo que ir, la sala de maestros no esta muy lejos- dijo el chico mientras se dirigía al gimnasio

-regresa con vida- dijo la pelimorada

-lo prometo- dijo el chico dándole una sonrisa verdadera y fiel

-doctpra Marikawa, vamonls- dijo la kendoka

-vamos- dijo saeko, Takashi ya se había ido-pero antes… tengo que- Saeko tpmo la falda de la rubia y la partio-asi correrá mejor- dijo

-hey! Esa falda me encanra- dijo ella en todo infantil

-la vida o la ropa?-pregunto Saeko

-moo~ ambas- dijo la mujer con ligero toque de enojo, más que eso, un puchero

-vamos- dijo la pelimorada

-si- dijo la rubia andando

-Hisashi, deberíamos bajar, podemos usar la manguera de bomberos que está aquí- dijo la castaña a su novio

-es cierto Rei- dijo el chico- buena idea!

Comenzaron a desenrollar la manguera y Hisahi la tomó apuntando a la barricada que habían hecho improvisada

De pronto pasaron por ahí dos helicópteros con soldados a bordo

-que, Black hawk?- dijo Hisashi mirandola- deben ser la fuerza de autodefensas - dijo el chico- eso quiere decir que esto es grabe

-porque no nos ayudaron?- preguntó Rei

-deben tener algo más importante que venir a ayudar a dos chicos de preparatoria- dijo el peligris

-tienes razón, pero estamos vivos- dijo Rei soltando unas pocas lágrimas

-si mandan a las fuerzas de autodefensas, esto debe ser más allá, no arriesgarían su misión por dos personas- dijo el chico

-Hisashi- dijo Rei mientras comenzaba a abrir la llave

-de acuerdo- dijo el chico apuntando la manguera hacia la barricada

Rei abrió la llave en su totalidad y Hisahi perdió un control un momento, pero después lo recuperó dirigiendo el potente chorro hacia la barricada, derribándola y con ella a los muertos que estaban tras ella

-vamos!- dijo el chico

-si- Rei cerro la llave y bajaron las escaleras dispuestos a salir de ahí

-no puedo creer que el mundo se haya convertido en esto-dijo la chica -nee Hisashi, dime que esto sólo es aquí cerca, segurente hay lugares donde podemos ir, tal vez fue un experimento fallido o algo así, verdad? Ya después todo será mejor- preguntó desesperada ella

-lo siento Rei. Pero para como están las cosas es posible que esto sea más allá de un simple "accidente"- dijo el chico dándole una mirada preocupada

-es mentira, debe ser mentira, una mala broma- dijo ella comenzando a sollozar

-descuida- HIsashi le tomó de la mano- aquí tienes a quien te protegerá siempre- dijo el chico sonriéndole

-gracias- la chica se limpió las lágrimas y siguieron avanzando

Siguieron bajando las escaleras, y entraron al edificio, Hisashi golpeó a unos y continuaron avanzando hasta que escucharon un grito

Marikawa y Busujima ya estaban cerca de la sala a la que debían ir, sólo bastaba con subir las escaleras, iban serias avanzando hasta que escucharon un grito de ahí

Corrieron para encontrarse con Takagi taladrando la cabeza de uno de esos monstruos y alejándolo de ella

Rápidamente se acercaron y Saeko comenzó a acabar con los que estaban cerca, pero eran demasiado

De pronto pudo observar como una chica castaña peleaba con un palo y un chico peligris peleaba con patadas y los acababan también

La joven sonrio tenuemente y siguió peleando con su bokken

-la sala de maestros esta cerca- dijo Hirano a Takagi pero la pelirrosa no respondió, se encontraba en Shock mirando al vacío

-Takagi-san!- trató de gritar el chico antes de que uno de ellos se le aventara y lo derribara dejando la pistola de clavos fuera

Saeko logró quitárselo de encima pero eso provocó que cayera al suelo debido a otro de ellos que ahora la atacaba a ella

-maldicion- dijo la chica atravesando el bokken entre ella y el zombie para así evitar su mordida

Hisashi estaba ocupado con tres de ellos y Rei con dos, así que no podían ayudar a la chica

Hirano corrió hacia la pistola para tratar de disparar pero no pudo las municiones se habían terminado

-takagi-san! Maldicion!- grito el gordito para que saya reaccionará pero no lograba nada, ella seguía viendo a la nada

"Aquí moriré" pensó Saeko mientras veía como Rei y Hisashi peleaban para protegerse y no para ayudarla, así como ella ayudó al grodito "no valgo nada para nadie" pensó la joven -no soy nada para nadie- atinó a decir mientras una lágrima rodaba por su rostro, luchando contra el muerto encima de ella

-para mi eres una increíble mujer- se escuchó la voz de cierto castaño que apartaba de un golpe al zombie encima de ella -vamos, arriba- dijo el chico estirando el brazo y dándole una sonrisa fiel

La chica se sonrojo, pero miró como el la rescataba en medio de toda esa desesperacion- si- la chica soltó una última lágrima, pero de alegría absoluta

-adelante- se puso de pie y recogió su bokken sonriendo

Ambos, pelimorada y castaño comenzaron a acabar con todos ellos, Saeko debía admitirlo, Takashi tenía un estilo de pelea impecable, eficaz y muy bien arraigado, se sorprendió de verlo pelear acabando con todos ellos, pero se detuvo al ver a Hisashi y Rei peleando

Entonces entró Saeko en acción y comenzó a golpear a los sobrantes hasta que por fin pudieron acabar con todos los que estaban cerca del lugar .

Pasados cinco minutos y todo estaba en absoluto silencio

Takashi se apartó del grupo y procedió a verificar que no hubiera ningún otro zombie cerca

-Komuro-kun, gracias por tu ayuda- dijo Saeko acercándose a el

-descuida- dijo el chico sonriendo- senpai, yo te protegere mientras pueda- dijo el chico

-g-gracias- dijo la joven sonrojándose un poco- pero puedes decirme Saeko, es mejor asi- sonrio

-en ese caso, tu puedes llamarme Takashi- dijo el castaño sonriendo

-si gracias, Takashi- dijo la chica

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a los demas

-b-bueno, parece que todo esta bien- dijo Rei tratando de romper el hielo

-s-si, gracias por ayudar- dijo saeko mirando a la joven - ya conocen a la enfermera Marikawa- dijo ella- mi nombre es Busujima Saeko del 3-A- dijo ella

-Hisashi Igou, del 2-B- dijo el peligris acercándose a ella cosa que puso celosa a Rei

-Miyamoto Rei, igual del 2-B- dijo la chica apareciendo ahí en medio de los dos- te conozco, eres la capitana del club de kendo Busujima senpai

-si- dijo ella sonriendo

-Hirano Kohta, del 2-B tambien- dijo el chico mientras tomaba sus lentes y los limpiaba

-parece que todos son del 2-B- dijo la chica kendoka

-por que se ponen tan amigables?- preguntó Takagi entrando en si- por que la llamas senpai? Tu reprobaste así que tienes la misma edad- dijo ella desesperada

-que estas diciendo takagi?- preguntó Takashi incrédulo

-no se burlen de mi!!- grito a punto se romper en llanto la chica - soy una genio!! Cuando me esfuerzo en algo no perderé contra nadie yo soy… yo soy…- trataba de decir ella desesperada encarando a los demás ya de pie

Takashi camino hacia ella y la miro, tomó su fleco de nuevo lo recogió y pegó ambas frentes cosa que sorprendió a Saeko, Marikawa y Hirano, a Hisashi se le hizo normal pero a Rei ocaciono un poco de celos extrañamente

-ya es suficiente, Takagi… no, Saya- esto sonrojo a la mencionada- no me burlaré de ti, porque eres una increíble persona y de eso no hay duda, así como del hecho de que te protegere- dijo el mirándola frente a frenre- todo esta bien porque estoy aqui- dijo el castaño

-Takashi…- dijo la pelirrosa- si- mencionó se miró a un espejo y estaba su reflejo a cuerpo completo- mi ropa se manchó, deberé decirle a mamá que la envíe a la tintoreria- dijo

El chico se separó de ella y la abrazo fuertemente- desahogate- dijo el

Saya comenzó a llorar fuertemente en los brazos de aquel chico, el chico de quien ella secretamente estuvo enamorada, aquel que prometió protegerla, ella, estaba … feliz

BUEEEEENO

HASTA AQUI ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO, Y ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIJERAN, ¿QUE LES PARECIO? ES EL PRIMERO DE HOTD QUE ESCRIBO PERO LA TENIA ESTA IDEA PLANEADA DESDE HACE TIEMPO, SOLO FALTABA ATERRIZARLA Y BUENO, ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO


	2. la batalla interminable

HOLA AMIGOSS!! BUENO, ESTE CAPITULO ES LA CONTINUACION OBVIAMENTE DEL ANTERIOR DEBIDO A QUE LA RECIBIERON MUY BIEN Y ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO Y BUENO COMENCEMOS

MIENTRAS YO VIVA ENTRE LOS MUERTOS- LA BATALLA INTERMINABLE

Takashi, Hisashi, Hirano, Rei, Saeko, Kyoko, Marikawa y Saya estaban en la sala de maestros donde ellos mismos habían acordado quedarse un momento más antes de poder salir

-gracias por dejarnos pasar- dijo Hisashi a Takashi sonriendo

-no me lo digas a mi, Saeko san me convencio- dijo el chico indiferente ante las palabras del peligris

-y-ya veo- dijo el chico un poco sorprendido

-no tienes por que tratarlo así!- interrumpió Rei poniéndose entre los dos

-...- Takashi nl dijo nada y se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-que estas mirando?- preguntó algo agresiva la castaña

-Miyamoto!- dijo Saya entrando en escena mientras abrazaba el brazo de Takashi

-que quieres Takagi?- preguntó Rei- ahora me dirás que estas del lado de este patan!- dijo ella

-quiero que lo respetes!- dijo Saya poniéndose agresiva tambien- y disculpame pero el me salvo, así que no me importa lo que digas yo estaré de su lado siempre- esto sorprendió al castaño

-que idiota eres! Estar del lado de un idiota como el- a Rei comenzaban a brotarle ciertos celos

Era cierto, la chica al enterarse del cambio de actitud del chico hacia de todo para poder observarlo, entre clases y al salir, pues no podía negarlo, ella seguía enamorada de el

-disculpame Miyamoto-san pero a mi también me salvo- dijo Hirano acercándose - Komuro-kun yo también ire contigo-

-a mi también me salvo realmente bien- dijo kyoko- quiero estar con el- dijo la maestra

-a mi igual me salvo- dijo la enfermera- por eso quiero quedarme cerca suyo-

-lo siento Miyamoto-san-espeto la pelimorada- aprecio que nos hayan ayudado pero me quedare en el grupo de Takashi. Lo prefiero a el- la kendoka sonrio al voltearle a ver

-que están diciendo todos? El es un patán, sin sentimientos e idiota- Rei comenzaba a sacar lágrimas de las comisuras de los ojos algo desesperada-no lo entienden, siempre será mejor Hisashi que el

-con que derecho lo dices?- preguntó Takagi cabreada- ni siquiera conoces bien a Komuro, el fue a salvarme y a salvar a la doctora Marikawa y a Busujima-senpai, además de Kyoko-sensei, y que hizo Hisashi EH? Preocuparse sólo por tu bienestar y el de el? Como puede ser mejor que Komuro!- grito al borde de la desesperación la pelirrosa

-es cierto- dijo Saeko un tanto seria- cuando estaba tirada con ese zombie ninguno de ustedes quiso ayudarme, si no fuera por Takashi, yo sería ahora mismo una de esas cosas- dijo la pelimorada-

-b-bueno, no hay que discutir sobre eso- dijo Hisashi algo incomodo- mejor veamos la manera de salir- dijo

-le dijiste Takashi?- preguntó Rei a Saeko acercándose a ella

-en efecto- dijo Saeko mirándola fijamente

-y porque? Acaso lo conoces tanto como yo? Sabes que le gusta y que no? No lo conoces ni un día y ya le llamas por su nombre- dijo con ligero toque de celos

-Miyamoto- dijo Takashi- deja de preguntarle eso, ya habrá tiempo para conocernos- el chico se acercó a la kendoka y la tomó de un hombro- mientras tanto, sobrevivamos

-s-si- dijo Rei algo desconcertada

-tenemos que hacer un plan- dijo el castaño- primero, vamos a descansar un poco, Hirano y yo buscaremos algo para beber, Sensei, trate de sintonizar algún canal en la tv. Marikawa sensei, Saya, deben buscar una ruta de escape- dijo el chico

\- que haré yo?- preguntó Saeko

-puedes venir con nosotros- dijo el joven

-lo haré, en un momento- dijo la chica hermosa

-bien, hagamoslo- dijo el joven mientras todos los demás hacían su trabajo

-y nosotros?- preguntó Rei-

-ustedes no son parte del equipo, y lo siento, pero no estaré en un equipo en donde ustedes esten- dijo el chico

-Takashi, necesitamos hablar- dijo la castaña

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo- Takashi se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda

-claro que si!- Miyamoto tomó del brazo al joven- por favor-

Takashi suspiro- Hirano. Adelantate- dijo el joven

-bien- dijo el gordito

La tarea era sencilla, sucede que en la misma sala de maestros hay una puerta que conecta con una bodega donde por obvias razones no hay ninguno de "ellos" merodeando, entonces ir y buscar algo de tomar es sencillo

Takashi y Rei entraron también a la bodega -que sucede?- preguntó el castaño

-por que me tratas así?- pregunto Rei

-así como? Serio, cortante, frio?- preguntó el chico notando el asentimiento de la joven con la cabeza- por que será? Ah ya se! Digamos que te encontré practicándole sexo oral a Hisashi en el techo de la escuela-

-E-eso…- Rei se quedó callada

-lamento ser tan directo, pero no me gustan los rodeos, así que si no hay nada más que platicar, me voy- dijo el joven

-Takashi aún no terminamos- dijo la chica

-no terminamos que? De hablar? Por favor Rei. Te alejaste de mi bajo la falsa premisa de victimizarte por algo que ni siquiera quisiste contarme. Si Shido te reprobó no es para que dejarás de lado nuestra "amistad" pero me di cuenta de algo. Si eso era suficiente para romper nuestro lazo, entonces al final no era tan fuerte- dijo el chico

-como sabes lo de shido?-pregunto la castaña

-porqje me preocupabas Rei, porque quería saberlo e investigue, y cuando iba a expresarte mi apoyo los encontré a ustedes dos… no importa como lo veas no tiene caso pensar en ello, no quiero sonar la víctima o grosero, pero si alguien tuvo la culpa no fui yo, y disculpa si no cumplí tus expectativas pero se de antemano quien soy y que merezco, e incluso cuando era niño, sabía que una promesa de meñique no se rompe- el chico la miro enojado

-aún lo recuerdas…- Rei mencionó atónita

En otro lugar, se encontraba Saeko mirando a través de la ventana, como más y más de ellos aparecían

-son muchos no crees?- preguntó Hisashi acercándose a ella

-bastantes- Saeko lo miro a los ojos

-bueno, pero, yo puedo protegerte- dijo el chico dándole una sonrisa

-aprecio tu afectó Hisashi-san, pero debo dejar las cosas muy en claro, para empezar no te vel ni siquiera como un amigo, además de que yo tengo un interés amoroso- dijo la joven volviendo la vista a la ventana - y no estoy interesada en nadie mas- dijo la pelimorada-

-y crees que ese interés haya sobrevivido?- preguntó El peligris

-bueno, iré a ver como esta- dijo la joven mientras se dirigía a la bodega

-entonces, quieres decir que nuestra relación es inexistente?- preguntó Rei-

-si que entiendes rápido, ahora mismo lo que me importa es sobrevivir y proteger a quienes se lo prometi, nl tengo interés en ti- dijo el joven

-y tienes interés en alguien más?- preguntó Rei-

-bueno, siendo sincero a mi me gusta- estaba a punto de decirlo el joven

-Takashi- entró saeko a la bodeha- sigamos buscando juntos-

-de acuerdo- dijo el castaño - bueno, tengo que buscar agua- dijo el chico mientras se retiraba junto a la kendoka y Rei sólo veía como el chico que en ella provocaba algo se apartaba poco a poco, lo estaba… perdiendo y hasta cierto punto eso dolía

Ya cuando ellos se apartaron, pudieron estar un momento a solas para poder hablar

-dime Takashi, ¿cual es tu relación con Miyamoto?- preguntó la kendoka

-que pregunta tan directa- dijo el castaño

-N-No es lo que piensas- justificó

-ella era mi amiga de la infancia, y no podría negar que me gustaba bastante, o más bien que estaba enamorado de ella, aunque fuera de pequeños, suena un tanto gracioso- Takashi miro a Saeko- o es como quisiera decirlo, sin embargo sólo estaba cegado, por su forma de ser, y crei estúpidamente que estaba enamorado- dijo el chico sonriendo- ella y yo habíamos hecho una promesa, que nos casaríamos cuando fuéramos grandes, y fue una promesa de meñique, aunque la rompio, hace tiempo la encontré de rodillas frente a Hisashi, el que supuestamente era mi mejor amigo… tristeza? Confusion? Decepcion? Diría más bien Muerte lo que sentí cuando lo presencie, pero estaba muy equivocado, en esta vida me faltaba mucho por vivir- dijo el joven sonriendo- y heme aquí, yo no sólo voy a vivir por mi, podré protegerte mientras este con vida- dijo el joven

-Takashi…- Saeko se quedó atónita - g-gracias, md haces sentir importante- respondió

-y lo eres, para mi, por eso quiero protegerte- dijo el chico

-Takashi…- Saeko estaba sonrojada, nadie le había tratado así antes, ella era hermosa y eso hacia que los hombres se acercaran a ella buscando por obvias razones entablar una relación, más que amorosa, sexual, por ende la joven siempre cuidó el confiar en los hombres… tenía amigos, claro, como toda mujer, pero nunca tuvo un novio

-Komuro-kun- dijo Hirano- encontré el agua

Después de encontrar el agua, los tres chicos se dirigieron a la sala de nuevo y llevaron y repartieron las botellas, para ver la televisión

-Komuro-san?- dijo Kyoko- acercándose al chico

-digame sensei- dijo el joven

-quiero agradecerte el haberme salvado-

Los demás estaban concentrados en la televisión, y sólo Kyoko y Komuro estaban hasta atrás de modo que nadie los escuchaba ni veía

-ah, sobre eso, escuche, lo hice porque necesitaba ayudarle, además con los tacones que traía sería imposible correr y salvarse, usted es una mujer bastante hermosa, y estoy seguro de que sería un desperdicio dejarla morir como todos "ellos"- dijo Takashi mirando a la ventana- y por favor, usted puede llamarme Takashi-

-e-eso es algo descortés, llamar a un alumno por su nombre- dijo la mujer

-seamos claros sensei, no… Kyoko- dijo Takashi mirándola a los ojos mientras tomaba sus hombros- la sociedad ha sido destruida, y ahora mismo nuestra relación no es la de un alumno a maestra- dijo el chico

-en ese caso- dijo la mujer- en ese caso…-

-que sucede?- preguntó el castaño

-en ese caso podré pagarte el hecho de haberme salvado- dijo la mujer sonrojada mientras se tapaba la boca y desviaba la mirada

Komuro abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se sonrojo en extremo

-quiero decir, no es necesario que lo haga- dijo el chico

-lo es… Ahora que me salvaste, t-todo de mi -p-p-puede -s-ser de t-ti- dijo la mujer

-será mejor desviar el tema- dijo Takashi sonrojado completamente mirando el televisor a lo que la maestra también lo hizo

-y los reportes dicen que la catástrofe se esta expandiendo a nivel global- dijo una reportera en la televisión

-nivel global??- se sorprendió Rei- debe ser una mentira

-los informes establecen que no se ha encontrado la causa original de esta enfermedad, pero… MIREN SE ESTA PARANDO DE NUEVO, ESPERE QUE ESTA HA- la transmisión se corto y apareció el mensaje de dificultades técnicas

-esto es más grave de lo que pensaba- dijo Saeko

-bastante, que sea una crisis mundial amplia el rango de alcance de esta enfermedad, lo que a su vez quiere decir, que puede que a estas alturas no haya lugar libre de ellos en este planeta dijo el castaño hablando

-debe ser una pandemia- estableció Takagi

-como la de 1800?- preguntó Marikawa

-la peste negra- afirmó Kyoko- asesino a de la población de Europa,

-sin embargo ahora mismo los muertos se están levantando- dijo Hirano

-podemos esperar a que se descompongan!- dijo Shizuka- si son muertos con el calor ser descompondrán

-cuanto tardará el proceso?-pregunto Takashi

-es verano… veamos… 22 dias- dijo la mujer- aproximadamente

-no podemos fiarnos de eso, esas cosas desafían nuestros conocimientos en medicina, no podemos apoyarnos en ella por razones obvias- dijo Takagi demostrando su gran inteligencia

-que debemos hacer entonces?- preguntó Kyoko

-primero, buscar la manera de salir de aquí, el camión o autobús escolar esta estacionado alla- señaló el chico- y ahí están las llaves… primero saldremos hasta llegar a un punto vacío de ellos…- Takashi se puso pensativo - iré al frente, Saeko iras a la derecha, Miyamoto- al pronunciar ese nombre lo dijo con más seriedad- iras a mi izquierda

-nos incluiras?- preguntó la castaña

-no los voy a dejar morir, sólo será mientras llegamos al autobús

La castaña se sonrojo por ver que al menos un poco le seguía importando a su amigo

-c-comprendo- dijo la chica

-bien, Hirano, iras detrás de Saeko, y Hisahi detrás de Rei, ustedes no se enfoquen en el frente, su fuerte serán los costados, Takagi, Marikawa-ssensei y Kyoko-sensei iran al medio para evitar decesos- dijo el chico- alguna objecion?

-ninguna- dijeron los demás al unísono

-bien, partimos en tres, Hirano, recuerda, apunta a la cabeza, la columna los deja sin caminar las rodillas funcionan igual, sin ruidos para evitar llamar la atención, así que vamos en tres… Dos … uno- y Takashi abrió la puerta

Los chicos y mujeres comenzaron a salir, manteniendo la formación acordada

Se abrieron paso mientras derribaban algunos de ellos, Hirano se encargaba de los de larga distancia y de su lado, mientras Hisashi esperaba tenerlos cerca y poder darles una patada que los noqueara. Por su parte Saeko los asesinaba con su bokken para facilitar las cosas, y Rei se defendía con su lanza

Para finalizar estaba Komuro, siendo la punta de ese grupo era el que más trabajo tenía eliminando a todos los que estorbaran en su paso, además de la bokken también usaba sus pies para derribarlos.

Pudieron cruzar el pasillo con esa formación hasta que se deshizo en una escalera donde al parecer se encontraban unos chicos tratando de defenderse de "ellos"

Komuro inmediatamente salió disparado para encargarse de los que los acechaban y término asesinandolos a todos, encargándose de ellos como si fueran sólo trapos, cierta pelimorada veía con cierto interés e intriga la escena, como el chico ante ella se despachaba a todos "ellos"

Por fin se acabaron los zombies y Komuro pudo descansar

-gracias por ayudarnos- dijo el líder de ellos

-no es problema, nosotros tratamos de sobrevivir, así que pueden venir con nosotros- dijo el chico

-nos encantaria- mencionó el líder

-bien, vamonos- dijo el castaño

Su equipo y el otro se unificaron y salieron del lugar bajando las escaleras

O eso trataron de hacer, pues llegaron a otras escaleras donde se detuvieron debido a que abajo, en la planta baja se encontraban merodeando decenas de ellos, que caminaban sin una dirección

-no hay razón de escondernos, ellos no nos pueden ver- dijo Saya

-por que no bajas tu a demostrarlo?- preguntó Takashi

-...- Saya se quedó callada sonrojada

Takashi se acerco a ella y le acarició la cabeza- era broma Saya- le dio una sonrisa, cosa que lleno de celos a cierta rubia, castaña, pelimorada y maestra cerca de ahi- iré yo- las antes mencionadas también se sorprendieron

-Takashi, pero tu!?- preguntó Saya sorprendida

-creó que debería ir yo- dijo Saeko

-nl, Saeko, si algo ocurre me gustaría que quedarás al frente - dijo el chico

-pero Takashi!- dijo la pelirrosa- no me dejes-

Komuro le dio una sonrisa -no lo hare- dijo el chico mientras bajaba las escaleras

Llegó a la planta baja y se paro en medio de todos ellos, al ver que nadie lo percibía, tomó un tení cerca de el y lo lanzó a un casillero, justo a donde los zombies se dirigieron

Todos comenzaron a bajar, y Komuro se acercó a la puerta la cual abrió y dejó abierta para que los demás pasarn, siendo alcanzado por Busujima, quien le ayudó con la otra puerta

Cuando el último de ellos iba bajando, ese accidentalmente chocó su "arma" contra el barandal y de esa forma género sonido, que no paso desapercibido por los zombies

-Corran!- atino a decir el chico

Todos le obedecieron y comenzaron a salir

-por que gritaste? Pudieron habernos ignorado si no lo hubieras hecho- dijo Takagi

-demasiado tarde- Komuro tomó su mano y comenzó a correr con ella- ahora a correr-

Saya iba sonrojada por el gesto de Takashi de tomar su mano y se sintió aliviada de saber que Takashi ya no la veía más como una amiga, sino como lo que era, como lo que ella quería ser para el, como mujer

Llegaron a la mitad del camino, en donde se detuvieron para pelear un poco

-rapido! De nuevo la formación - dijo Takashi

-si- los demás obedecieron tomando sus puestos

-estoy listo- dijo Hirano

-lo mismo digo- dijo Hisashi

-aquí tambien- Saeko habló

-por mi parte bien- dijo Rei

Las chicas del otro grupo se metieron al medio de igual forma que Saya, Marikawa y Kyoko y los chicos quedaron rodeándolas apoyando la barricada de los del primer grupo

-Hay que defendernos- dijo Saeko voltendo a donde se supone debería estar Takashi, pero notó que el chico no estaba

-y takashi?- habló la kendoka

-nl se donde esta!- dijo Rei preocupada

"Se habrá ido? Me dejo? Entonces era como godos los demás, buscando su propia salvacion?" pensaba la pelimorada-

-Rock Roll- se escuchó un grito mientras el camión escolar derribaba a todos los zombies en su camino hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su grupo

-Takashi- dijo Saeko feliz de ver que el conducia el camión y se paraba justo enfrente de ellos mientras les abría la puerta

-rápido, si se quedan moriran- dijo el joven sonriendo

Todos comenzaron a subir al camión, y tomaron sus lugares en el mismo, Takashi le cedió el asiento a Marikawa para que conduciera

-esperen!- se escuchó un grito de un hombre- salvenos!- dijo el hombre corriendo junto a sus alumnos o unos cuantos

-es el profesor shido- dijo Saeko mirándolo fijamente

-no lo ayuden!- dijo Rei enojada- Takashi nl lo ayudes

-Rei! Puede que haya hecho algo malo pero el merece nuestra ayuda!- dijo Hisashi mirandola fijamente

-pero por el voy un año atras- dijo la joven casi llorando mirando a su novio

-importa eso? Ahora lo importante es sobrevivir!- dijo el joven

-e-esta bien- dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba y agachaba la cabeza

El profesor y sus alumnos seguían corriendo, hasta que uno de ellos tropezó y shido término por acertarle un golpe en la cara que lo hizo presa fácil de "ellos" y se dirigió al camión acomodándose la corbata

Subió junto a los demás y agradeció como el resto, se sentó en la parte trasera del camión y suspiro por seguir vivo

El camión se puso en marcha y salió del lugar, dirigiéndose a la ciudad, en un punto de la carretera se encontraron mirando a la ciudad o lo que uqedaba de ella pues parecía que todo era un caos, y en efecto, lo era

Pasaron por una tienda de autoservicio y se siguieron derecho

-ahh estoy harto!- dijo uno de los alumnos

-que quieres decir- dijo Saeko mirandolo fijamente

-nl estoy comforme- dijo el chico

-por que ?- preguntó la pelimorada-

-para empezar, por que este tipo debe estar aqui- señaló a Komuro- es un idiota, ni siquiera debería estar aqui/- dijo el chico

-que estas diciendo?- preguntó el castaño poniéndose de pie

-que me desagradas!- dijo el otro chico-

Saeko se puso de pie y tomó su bokken lo cual asustó al chico

-paren por favor!- dijo Marikawa deteniendo el camion- no me puedo concentrar con sus gritos!- dijo

-ah es suficiente, Yuki, nos vamos- dijo el chico mientras tomaba a la chica de la mano y la obligaba a salir del camión

-hey espera Tsunoda, yo no quiero bajar del autobús!- dijo la chica mientras ponía resistencia

-vámonos!- dijo el chico enojado

La chica bajo pero poniendo aún resistencia, el joven seguía forzandola- me Lástimas!- dijo la chica

-deja de quejarte y vamonos- dijo el chico

-te dijo que la dejes!- se escuchó la voz de Takashi que le acertaba un golpe en la cara al chico, provocando que este soltara la mano de la chica sólo para caer al suelo - estas bien?- preguntó Takashi mirando a la joven

-s-si gracias- dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente

-de nada, regresa al camión- dijo el castaño

-s-si- dijo la castaña regresando al autobús

Saya bajo rápidamente para llegar a donde se encontraba komuro-hey! Enloqueciste? Rápido vámonos, ese chico es peligroso- dijo la pelirrosa

-ja ja ja, tu linda noviesita viene para que te salves- dijo tsunoda mientras se ponía de pie

-ya te dije que te Calmes- dijo Takashi

-a si? Y quien me va a obligar- dijo Tsunoda mientras se paraba y de su espalda sacaba una navaja - tu? Cara bonita?- dijo el tipo

Takashi tomó a Saya y la puso en su espalda para así poder defenderla plenamente, estos giraban en torno al chico armado

De pronto un autobús lleno de "ellos" apareció dirigiéndose a los chicos en la calle, Marikawa hizo el autobús para atrás y Takashi tomó a Saya entre sus brazos y se avento para evitar el siniestro, pero tsunoda nl tuvo la misma fortuna y murió aplastado por el camión contra el muro de concreto, que sostenía el puente sobre el

El camión comenzó a incendiarse y Saya y Komuro quedaron dentro del túnel

-Takashi!- dijo Saeko corriendo a verificar que estuviera bien

-estamos bien- dijo Takashi- los veremos en la estación de policía del este- dijo el chico

-a que hora?- dijo Saeko

\- a las 7- respondió el chico- si nl llegamos, lo intentamos mañana- el chico espetó

-bien, te estaremos esperando- dijo Saeko mientras comenzaba a correr al autobús

Takashi y Saya se quedaron en el túnel, hasta que el chico tomó su mano y salió corriendo del lugar, saliendo justo después de que se provocará una explosión, cosa que los salvo a ambos

Saya y el chico iban caminando en la calle tranquilamente cuando un tipo con casco se le abalanzó al joven, Takashi pudo arrojarlo para atrás ayudado de sus piernas t así quitárselo de encima, se puso de pie y tomó el casco del zombie y lo dobló con todas sus fuerzas a la derecha para así cayera desmayado o más bien muerto

-bien, hay que irnos- dijo Takashi mientras se ponía de pie

-ese tipo traía un casco- dijo la pelirrosa- debe haber una moto cerca

-tienes razon- dijo el castaño- vamos

Subieron la pendiente y encontraron l motocicleta, Takashi tomó la chaqueta de aquel tipo y las llaves y encendió la moto, Takagi se subió y se agarró de su cintura y salierom directo a la estación de policía

-gracias por salvarme- dijo Takagi en la espalda del chico

-no es nada Saya, lo hago porque en verdad me importas- dijo el castaño

-Komuro, crews que tu y yo podamos tener una relacion?- preguntó la chica

-una relacion?- dijo el chico- amorosa?

-si, a eso me refiero - Takagi tampoco se andaba con rodeos, ella era directa, clara y al grano

-pues, Takagi, hasta hace unos meses no te consideraba más que una amiga- dijo el chico

Takagi puso una cara algo triste por las palabras de su amor secreto

-pero bien, puedo decirte que eso quedó en el pasado, es decir, desde la traición de Rei, tu estuviste ahí para mi, pero dejemos las cosas claras Saya… a ti te gusto desde el kinder- dijo el chico

-QUE!? -Preguntó sorprendida- como lo sabias? Era demasiado obvia?- preguntó la joven

-pues si, bastante- dijo Takashi- y al ver que estabas para mi, aguantandote los celos y todo eso, para ayudarme, me di cuenta del amor que me tienes…- Takashi paro la moto, iban en medio de un puente, y al fondo se podía observar el atardecer

Ambos bajaron de la moto y se miraron frente a frente -Saya, me amas?- pregunto el joven

-te amo Takashi- Saya estaba sobrjadisima- te amo como no tienes idea

-en ese caso, me di cuenta de que yo también me sentía atraído por ti, es por eso que quiero estar contigo- dijo el chico sonriendo

-Takashi… - Saya estaba a punto de llorar

-aww mira nada más… la gran Takagi Saya a punto de llorar

-baka- dijo ella- es sólo la emoción del momento- dijo la chica- gracias…

Komuro tomó la barbilla de la chica y la acercó lentamente a su boca, para sellar ambos par de labios en un beso lleno de amor y pasión, el primer beso de ambos chicos, el primer encuentro con el sexo opuesto, Takagi estaba inmensamente feliz por fin podría besar al chico que ella tanto amaba, al que le daría su vida entera si se la pidera, por fin, el, quien la enamoró, quien la defendió, quien la cuidó, el momento la hacia tan feliz, la chica sólo podía expresar su felicidad en forma de lágrimas.

Se despegaron y sse miraron a los ojos

-Takashi…- Saya lo abrazo…- yo te amo-

Komuro correspondió al abrazo y tomó su cabellera- Saya… - de pronto paso por ahí un avión que fotografió a ambos chicos

Ambos salieron del trance, y volvieron a darse un beso, más casual, pero cargado igualmente con amor, subieron de nuevo a la moto y salieron del lugar, dirigiéndose al destino original

Saeko se encontraba con Marikawa y kyoko al frente del camión

-bueno, hay que seguir el plan, Takashi dijo que fuéramos a la estación de policías, y de ahí nos encontraríamos con el- dijo la kendoka seriamente

-si no es molestia, me gustaría irme con ustedes, shido sensei es muy raro y no me gustaría quedarme con alguien así, además, Komuro-kun es muy valiente y fuerte, seguro que nls protegerá de esas cosas- dijo Marikawa con la mirada llena de estrellitas por recordar al chico

-a mi también me gustaría ir con ustedes dijo Hirano entrando a la conversación - perdonen pero no pude evitar escucharlo- dijo el chico

-descuida Hirano-kun- dijo Saeko

-yo igual he decidió ir con ustedes, prefiero encontrarme con Takashi- dijo Kyoko-

-entonces, nosotros nos encontraremos con el- dijo Saeko sonriendo seriamente

-etto…- se acercó cierta castaña con el pelo corto- disculpen… si no escuche mal… Ustedes irán a ver a Komuro Takashi del 2-B cierto?- dijo Yuki entrando a la conversación

-si, iremos con el- dijo Hirano acomodándose los lentes

-me preguntaba si yo… p-podia ir con ustedes- dijo la chica desviando la mirada

-con nosotros?- preguntó Saeko

-si, esque bueno. El me salvo y me gustaría agradecerle adecuadamente, además, prefiero hacer eso antes de quedarme con un profesor tan raro como el…- dijo la chica

-esta bien- dijo Saeko sorprendida- puedes venir con nosotras-

Entonces, comenzaría la travesía para encontrarse todos y reunirse de nuevo, ahí, Takashi volvería a verlas a ellas, a quienes juró proteger

FIN

POR AHORA ESO ES TODO AMIGOS DE FANFICTION, ESPERO DE ANTEMANO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, BUENO, VERE QUE TANTA ACEPTACIOM TIENE Y YA DESPUES SUBIRE MAS CAPS HASTA PRONTO!


	3. El reencuentro

HEY!! PUES YA SEGUIMOS CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE LA VERDAD A MI TAMBIEN ME PARECE INTERESANTE Y MUY DIVERTIDA O LLENA DE ACCION Y AVENTURA, PUES NO LOS ENTRETENGO MAS, ADELANTE… A LEER!

MIENTRAS YO VIVA ENTRE LOS MUERTOS- EL REENCUENTRO

Takashi y Saya se encontraban andando en la moto para poder llegar a donde debían, no era muy tarde, nl pasaban de las 5 de la tarde

-Takashi, crees que podamos llegar a tiempo?- preguntó Takagi sujetada a la cintura del joven

-no lo se, yo digo que no, pienso más bien que podremos llegar al puente, e interceptarlos, a menos que no los alcancemos- dijo el castaño

-dalo por hecho-dijo Saya

-a que te refieres?- pregunto Komuro

-piensalo bien, toda la gente que aún no está muerta, buscará evacuar los lugares con población mayor- dijo la joven- si eso sucede, ten por seguro que los puentes incluso hasta el de onbetsu estarán llenos de todas esas personas que quieren escapar- dijo la chica

-comprendo a que te refieres- dijo el castaño- entonces podremos alcanzarlos el chico sonrio

-por supuesto, pero podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo- dijo Saya mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del joven -baka- dijo ella

-por que lo dices?- preguntó el chico

-nunca me dijiste que estaba siendo muy obvia, crei que todo este tiempo lo estaba ocultando bien- dijo la pelirrosa

-no podía hacerlo, además, me gustaba eso, me gusta de hecho- dijo el chico

-entonces, ya no sientes nada por Miyamoto?- preguntó la chica curiosa por saber la verdad

-realmente? No, en lo personal creó que ella debe hacer su vida no es cierto? No debí en ningún momento fijarme en ella, porque todo este tiempo apuntaba en dirección incorrecta, y mirame, ahora mismo, pude tener la oportunidad de probar tus labios- dijo el chico

-Baka!- dijo Saya -no digas como si fuera un objetivo que tu querías cumplir!-

-nl es eso, pero en la escuela rechazaste a todo tipo de hombres- dijo el chico - como morita

-Morique?- pregunto Saya

-Morita el chico que te invitó a salir como 3 veces- dijo el chico- nl lo recuerdas?

-no- dijo ella con una cara despistada pero muy tierna

-ah de verdad eras inalcanzable para el- dijo el joven

-pues si baka, todo este tiempo sólo había una persona de quien esperaba la invitación a una cita- dijo la chica

-lamento no darme cuenta antes, o no haber actuado antes- dijo el chico

-ya paso, y esta bien, ahora mismo soy feliz por poder contar contigo- dijo la joven sonriendo y ocultando su sonrojo- mira, allá hay patrullas-

-pero es posible que estén muertos los oficiales- dijo el joven frenando la moto

-no es eso!- dijo la chica- piensalo bien, si hay oficiales aunque estén muertos tienen armas aún!- dijo la joven sonriendo

-es cierto! Echemos un vistazo- dijo el chico acercando la moto

La estacionó frente a la patrulla y tanto el como Takagi bajaron

-bueno, iré a ver- dijo el chico

-con cuidado- dijo Takagi

El joven se acercó y pudo ver dos revólver smith and wilson, pero una estaba descompuesta, aunque le sacó las municiones y las guardó para otra ocasión, mientras que la otra estaba cargada y funcional, la metió a su bolsillo, y se alejó del lugar

-listo, es todo lo que encontré- dijo Komuro

-bien, vayamonos, aún podemos pasar a la tienda de autoservicio- dijo la chica

-si, si nl me equivocó, hay una cerca de aquí y también una gasolinera- dijo el joven

Subieron a la moto y partieron.

-jum… es algo aburrido esperar en el tráfico- dijo Shizuka mientras se recargaba en el volante

Saeko dio un bostezo- ciertamente a este paso no podremos llegar a tiempo- dijo la pelimorada-

-debemos encontrarnos con Takashi-kun- dijo Kyoko acomodándose los lentes

-yo las seguiré- dijo Yuki mirando a la ventana- hasta que pueda agradecerle bien a Komuro Takashi

-esperó que ellos dos estén bien- dijo Hirano acomodándose los lentes

-ne ne, que creen que estén haciendo Takagi-san y Komuro-kun?-pregunto Shizuka

-que quiere decir?- preguntó Kyoko

-vamos Kyoko-chan, ellos son jóvenes y ahora mismo están solos, además, no podemos negar que Komuro-kun tiene cierto atractivo- dijo la rubia

-insinuas que ellos dos están en algo así como una relación amorosa?- pregunto la sensei

-no lo se, Takagi-san había estado actuando raro- dijo Hirano entrando en la conversación

-ciertamente Takashi es un hombre atractivo, y no sólo por su físico, su manera de ser esta llena de misterio- dijo Saeko poniéndose a pensar- aún así, no creó que el y Takagi-san estén en una relacion- dijo la kendoka

-yo también lo dudó un poco, aún así, me gustaría ver a Takashi-kun lo más pro to posible- dijo Kyoko-

-a que se debe?- preguntó Shizuka

-bueno y-yo también quiero agradecerle- dijo la maestra

-ehh~ Kyoko-chan eres muy mala mintiendo- dijo Shizuka sonriendo- a mi me gustaría hacer otra clase de cosas con el, o al menos agradecerle de otra manera- dijo la rubia algo sonrojada-

-Doctora Marikawa- dijo Saeko sonrojada también

-vamos chicas, como esta el mundo ahora todo cambiará, y será difícil encontrar a buenos hombres, y sk la mayoría que encontraremos serán como shido-sensei preferiría estar con Komuro-kun- dijo la mujer

-E-en eso tiene razon- dijo Saeko

-concuerdo contigo- dijo Kyoko- además, no creó que encontremos a otro hombre igual, con el caos como ahora, debemos aprovecharlo- dijo la mujer sonrojada

-pero, ya es para mi- dijo Shizuka sonriendo

-no quisiera ofenderla Shizuka Sensei- dijo saeko- pero, me parece que usted ya esta grande para alguien como Komuro-kun- dijo la chica

-me estas diciendo vieja?- preguntó Shizuka

-nl es eso! Sólo digo que usted es 10 años mayor que el, para un chico como el, están jóvenes como yo, así que puedo tener más posibilidades que usted- dijo la chica sonriendo

-no quisiera so ar grosera- dijo Yuki entrndo en la conversación - pero me gustaría quedarme a Takashi-komuro, así como lo dicen, las cosas se ponen difíciles, será mejor encontrar a un hombre de verdad- dijo la chica

-que suerte tiene Komuro-kum- dijo Hirano- tiene a 5 chicas muy hermosas tras de el- dijo

-tranquilo, ya habrá alguien para ti- dijo Yuki dándole una sonrisa

-si nl me equivocó, tu eres Miku Yuki no es asi?- dijo Hirano- Morita e Imamura hablaban de ti casi todo el tiempo, y decían que había rumores de que tu hacías desnudos- dijo el chico

Yuki se sonrojo en extremo- eso no es verdad !- dijo la chica alzando la voz- sigo siendo virgen- espetó

Los presnetes se sorprendieron, pero decidieron dejarlo pasar

-ocurre algo?- dijo shido volteándolos a ver

-si- dijo Kyoko- alzando la voz- sucede Shido, que nosotros nos bajamos aquí mismo- dijo la mujer

-si, será mejor alcanzarlos caminando- dijo Shizuka mientras veía a Saeko y a Hirano

-oh ya veo- dijo el sensei- bueno, en ese caso, Hirano-kun, Busujima-san y Miku-san pueden irse, pero me temo que Marikawa y Hiyashi se quedan- dijo el hombre- debido a que son la enfermera y maestra de la escuela, y los estudiantes las necesitan

-cierra la boca- dijo Hirano mientras lanzaba un clavo en su dirección rozandole la mejilla- falle a proposito- dijo el chico- pero el siguiente será mortal-

-Hirano-kun!?- dijo alarmado el sensei- tu no eres un chico violento- comentó

-QUE SE CALLE! TODO EL TIEMPO SOLO SOPORTABA SUS BURLAS Y RECHAZOS, PERO ESO CAMBIO, AHORA MISMO PUDIERA MATARLO- dijo el joven pelinegro- Busujima-senpai, salgan yo las cubrire- dijo el chico

-eres un verdadero hombre- dijo la chica abriendo la puerta mientras su falda se ondeaba con el viento

Las cuatro chicas salieron acompañadas del joven y subieron las escaleras de un puente que quedaba a su lado

-Rei, hay que seguirlos!- dijo Hisashi mientras abría la puerta

-de acuerdo- dijo la joven yendo tras de el, ambos bajaron y comenzaron a seguirlos sin que se dieran cuenta

Mira, si, ahí esta la tienda de autoservicio, y alla la gasolinera, y por allá hay… una farmacia de prestigio!- dijo la joven. Sonriendo- encontraremos de todo, así que hay que buscar municiones- dijo la chica mientras se adentraban a la tienda de autoservicio

Buscaron los víveres indispensables y los guardaron en una mochila que por ahí tomaron, la llenaron y Komuro la cargo

Luego se fueron a la farmacia, donde encontraron medicinas, para el dolor de cabeza, gazas y vendas y también decidieron llevárselas, pero entonces Takagi encontró otras "pastillas"

-que es eso?- preguntó Komuro acercándose a ella

-son pastillas anticonceptivas- dijo la chica sonrojada- pero no son cualquier tipo de pastilla- dijo la joven

-entonces?- preguntó Komuro

-verás, si una chica usara mucho las pastillas comunes, puede quedar infértil o con enfermedades, ya que se recomienda tomar sólo dos por año- dijo la chica- pero estas patillas son especiales, pues evitan el embarazo sin afectar la fertilidad o salud de las chicas que la toman- dijo la joven mirando las pastillas- por esa misma razón, son algo difíciles de encontrar y por supuesto muy caras-

-comprendo cual es el concepto. Pero ahora mismo, de que nos servirían?- preguntó Komuro

-escucha atentamente baka- dijo Takagi- con las cosas ahora mismo, todos entraran en caos y con un número contado de sobrevivientes, además de la presión actual, comenzaremos a caer en nuestra propia locura, necesitamos algún tipo de apoyo donde descargar esa locura- dijo la joven- pero básicamente yo descargaría mi frustración en ti, no necesariamente con violencia, sino más bien con que tu me ayudes a seguir cuerda, a estar aquí, y estoy segura de que Kyoko-sensei y la doctora Marikawa, incluso Busujima Senpai lo haran- dijo la joven- pero la pregunta es ¿como lo harás tu?-

-bueno, p-pues…-

-ves? No tienes la respuesta, y disculpame Komuro, no quiero ofenderte, pero no estoy nada mal, o eso creó yo, ni las sensei ni Busujima, todas tienen un cuerpo excelente, incluso hasta Miyamoto, así que en una ocasión así, incluso tu caerías víctima de las más bajas pasiones… es por eso que debemos ir un poco más "preparados" en ese aspecto- dijo ella mirándolo sonrojada para después desviar la mirada

-C-comprendo…- Takashi se quedó un momento callado- sigues siendo muy inteligente… Aún así, esta bien, llevemos eso y salgamos de aquí

-S-si- dijo la pelirrosa siguiéndolo

Ambos subieron a la moto y decidieron partir de inmediato, así que se fueron del lugar

Continuaron andando un par de horas hasta que llegaron al puente, ya eran aproximadamente las 7 de ese día, el sólo aún se veía, pero el ocaso no tardaría en darle paso a la noche absoluta, notaron que el puente estaba terriblemente lleno de personas y decidieron buscar otra alternativa, así que decidieron ir a otro puente. Al llegar pudieron notar disparos tenues

-escuchas eso?- preguntó Takagi- son como los de la pistola de clavos del gordito- dijo la joven

-ni siquiera recuerdas su nombre?- preguntó el joven

-no necesitó aprender algo que no me importa- dijo la chica a sus espaldas

-como sea, será mejor echar un vistazo- Komuro aceleró y pudo llegar al puente gracias a una camioneta con carriles o huellas que le permitieofn dar el salto

-esto es malo- dijo Hirano- me quedó sin municiones-

-puedo prestarte esta- dijo Saeko bromeando un poco dándole el bokken

-soy malísimo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo el chico avergonzado

-en cambio el- dijo Saeko mirando a Hisashi peleando con patadas y un bate

-o ella- dijo Hirano mirando a Rei con su lanza- parecieran la pareja perfecta- dijo Hirano

-si..- dijo Saeko, imaginando como se verían Komuro y ella peleando ya como pareja, y en su mejilla se hizo un pequeño rubor tenue

Un zombie estaba a punto de morderla de frente, pero algo extraño sucedió, la llanta trasera de una moto le había desecho la cara al impactar contra el y llevarlo al suelo, Saeko miró al frente para ver el dueño de tal proeza y pudo ver a quien estaba imaginando hace unos instantes, takagi bajo de la moto y corrió para ver a Shizuka, Kyoko y a Yuki, a quien sorpresivamente no esperaba

Takashi también bajo de la moto tomando el bokken que antes recogió en la escuela, se dirigió a los zombies y comenzó a hacerce de ellos uno a uno, con uan agilidad, destreza pero sobre todo profesionalismo y elegancia increíbles, su estilo de pelea hizo que Hisashi dejara de pelear al igual que Rei solo para quedar boquiabiertos de ver como ese castaño se cargaba a todos los zombies del lugar

-ese es Komuro-kum?- preguntó Yuki sorprendida

-eso creo- dijo Kyoko-

-que guay!- dijo Shizuka mirando con estrellas en los ojos

-incrrible- Hirano se acomodo los lentes

-ese es nuestro Takashi- dijo Saya sonriendo victoriosa

-ni crei que fuera tan hábil en eso- dijo Hisashi

-imposible… jamás me lo conto- dijo Rei atónita ante todo eso

-taka...shi- dijo Saeko sorprendida de verlo pelear, pero algo en ella comenzó a activarse, esa excitación… ese frenesí, el ímpetu de la juventud…

La pelimorada se le emparejó y comenzó a acabar con ellos junto al chico que a ella le atraía

-gracias por la ayuda- dijo TAkashi entre muerte y muerte

-no hay de que, me encanta ayudar…- Saeko le sonrio

-no pareces ser una mujer facil- dijo Takashi

-no lo soy… realmente me caíste bien- Saeko seguía acabando con ellos

-pues me alegró, es un sentimiento mutuo, pero a mi me gustaste- dijo TAkashi sonriendo

-que directo- dijo Saeko tratando de sacar la misma reacción que el había provocado en ella

-me gusta ser directo- dijo el chico

-oh- Saeko se sonrojo fuertemente, lo que el le había dicho no era mentira! Se sentía muy feliz

Por fin tras una larga batalla y espera por los espespectadores ellos se cargaron al último de los zombies en el lugar

-que sigue?- preguntó Hisashi mirando a todos

-tengo una amiga que vive cerca de aquí, tiene una casa grande y un auto enorme~ que parece tanque de guerra militar- dijo Shizuka haciendo ademanes para corroborar su explicación

-Shizuka-sesei y yo iremos a ver la casa, ustedes ESPEREN aquí, en cualquier momento podrían aparecer más de ellos, Saeko, te los encargo- dijo el chico mientras subía a la moto

-esta bien- dijo Saeko mientras sonreia- yo me encargo-

Shizuka subió a la moto y Takashi la prendió, salieron del lugar en dirección a la casa de su amiga

-Shizuka sensei- dijo Takashi en marcha- no debe dejar su mano tan abajo- dijo el joven

-no puedo oírte- dijo la rubia

-que no baje la mano!- dijo Komuro más fuerte

-no puedo oirte~ dijo de nuevo la enfermera

-que si sigue así tendré que hacer algo mas- dijo el joven

-a si?- dijo la enfermera- algo más? Que más?- preguntó

-a no que nl oia- dijo el chico

-vamos, es la primera vez que puedo tocar "eso' de un joven hombre- dijo la chica

-vamos no es para tanto ,usted ya es una adulta y sinceramente tiene un cuerpo muy deseado- dijo el joven

-Komuro-kun el que tenga pechos grandes no significa que me acueste con cualquier hombre que me lo pida, y sabes que una chica como yo es popular por sus atributos, todos los hombres que me han tratado de conquistar es bajo la mismas premisa… mi cuerpo, pero tu no, tu fuiste a salvarme de ellos sin pensar en un segundo en mis pechos, lo hiciste por mi seguridad y aún así no me pediste nada a cambio- dijo la mujer- además… Si lo dudas tendré que decirlo… Moo~ Shizuka se sonrojo tremenfanmente- sigo siendo virgen-.El chico se sorprendio-ah es por aqui! dijo la rubia

El chico se guio por lo que la sensei decía y llegaron a la casa, que por casualidad estaba completamente deshabitada o más bien sola, debido a ninguno de "ellos" había entrado en ella

Komuro y Shizuka entraron y echaron un vistazo rápido a la casa

-es incrrible- dijo el joven

-Komuro-kum- Shizuka lo abrazo por la espalda

-que sucede?- preguntó el joven nervioso

Shizuka bajaba su mano por su abdomen y seguía bajando- vamos, como mujer también tengo cierto interés por el sexo opuesto, además… una mujer adulta no debería abstenerse a eso- dijo la mujer llegando hasta el "paquete del chico"

-insinúa que quiere tener sexo?- preguntó la mujer

-vamos… nunca lo he hecho y dudó mucho que pueda hacerlo con todos ellos cerca, me refiero a los vivos, claro… además no eres mal partido… vayamos a la habitación

Takashi se volteo y encaró a la rubia, quien solamente le dio una sonrisa sonrojada y comenzó a besarlo frenéticamente, Komuro tomó las piernas de la mujer, lo cual hizo que ella se sorprendiera ligeramente, la cargo y la llevó así sin dejar de besarse hasta la habitación, donde había una cama extra grande y muy comida, el chico la recosto ahí y siguiente besándola, se separó de ella

-esta segura de esto?- preguntó el joven

-ahh~ no soy lo suficiente buena ?- preguntó la mujer -vamos, no me dejes con estas ganas y hasmelo por favor- dijo la chica suplicándole

-Shizuka- Komuro no pudo más y decidió hacerle caso beso el cuello de la rubia y comenzó a despojarla de sus ropas, le quitó la blusa blanca algo manchada de sangre que traía puesta. Dejando ver su sujetador morado y sus enormes pechos, luego decidió terminar de romper la falda para dejar ver su ropa interior morada también, pero algo reveladora, el chico se sorprendió con la vista y se sintió fascinado, comenzó a besar a Shizuka de nuevo y hábilmente se deshizo del sujetador, dejando al desnudo los enormes pechos de la mujer

-sin enormes!- dijo el joven sorprendido

-son tuyos!- dijo la rubia sujetándolos con sus manos

El chico se acercó y tomó uno mientras lamia y jugaba con el otro como niño pequeño que se entretiene con nuevos juguetes, a ddiferencia de que ahora lo hacia con pasión y excitación

-ah~ dijo ella gimiendo por el placer que el castaño le producia-mi turno- la joven se paro y empujó a Takashi hacia atrás, dejándolo acostado vulnerable a ella

Comenzó por quitarle la playera roja que traía puesta debido a que la sudadera la había arrojado desde que entraron en la habitación, vio su entrenado cuerpo, y se sorprendió, decidió pasar una mano para sentirlo, luego siguió con sus pantalones, y se deshizo de ellos al igual que su bóxer, dejando al desnudo el miembro erecto del chico

-que grande- dijo ella mirando su hombría

-es tuyo- dijo el chico

La joven comenzó a lamer la punta del pene del joven, sacando pequeños espamos de placer de su parte, hasta que decidió ir "más allá" y lo introdujo de lleno en su boca, traganolo todo hasta la garganta, sorprendiendo al chico y provocándole un enorme placer

-dios- dijo el chico mientras tomaba la cabeza de la rubia y la empujaba de adentro hacia a fuera de sus caderas, haciendo un movimiento rítmico, que excitaba y estimulaba al chico

-es sorprendentemente incrrible- dijo Shizuka… mientras sacaba el pendejo de Komuro y lo masturbaba un poco -quiero llegar al final- lo metió a su boca de nuevo

Después de un momento, el chico estaba a punto de correrse. Tomó la cabellera de la mujer y la empujó a su ingle, haciendo que el pene entrara de lleno en su garganta y comenzará a correrse en ella, haciendo que Shizuka se sorprendiera, el chico decidió extraerlo un poco y terminar de correrse en su boca, para que pudiera saborearlo por fin lo sacó de su boca y se corrió un poco más en la cara de aquella mujer

-eso fue increíble…- dijo el chico

-te corriste bastante- dijo Shizuka sorprendida mientras tomaba con un dedo los restos de semen en su cara y lo llevaba a su boca- aunque sabe bien… QQuiero ese esperma en otro lugar- dijo la mujer mientras se ponía en cuatro y le dejaba al aire libre el culo a Komuro -por favor… metelo

-bien- Komuro se prendió de nuevo, tomó su miembro y lo acercó a la entrada de la mujer, empujó lentamente y luego un poco más rápido hasta llegar a la prueba de castidad de la mujer. El chico rompió su himen sin dudarlo y siguió adelante

-ahhh~~ Shizuka estaba excitada por perder la virhinidad

-se seinte inrecible estar aqui!- el joven sentía cada borde y vache del interior de la vagina de esa hermosa y voluptuosa mujer

-aquí voy dijo el chico

-hazlo- dijo la mujer

Komuro comenzó a entoscar a la mujer provocando sonidos de choque cuando su entrepierna y el trasero de la chica chocaban con fuerza

-si… Ah~ más fuerte- decía Shizuka disfrutando del momento

Komuro tomó el pelo de la mujer y dio un ligero tirón hacia atrás, provocando más gemidos de la mujer

Entre gemidos y gritos de placer, pasaron el rato, cambiando de posiciones hasta que Komuro se iba a correr

-hazlo dentro- dijo la mujer…- quiero sentirte!!-

El chico obedeció y aumento la velocidad de sus entoscadas basta que se corrió dentro de ella, provocando más orgasmos a su personas y haciendo que del puro placer la cara de la mujer de deformara, dejando salir la lengua, con la mirada pérdida y las cejas incontrolables, y con cierta sonrisa llena de éxtasis

-kimochiiii~ dijo ella para caer a la cama rendida por el placer y la emoción, Komuro sacó su miembro tras correrse y su semilla comenzó a desbordarse de la vagina de la chica, la cual goteaba semen

-eso fue asombroso- dijo el chico

-ah, como adulta lo necesitaba… este placer es incomparable - Shizuka se acostó cobre el joven- me sentí increíble… me hiciste sentir como una verdadera mujer- dijo la rubia

Ambos se vistieron de nuevo- tomaremos en Humvee- dijo el chico

-si- dijo la mujer

-vayamos por ellos- el joven subió al auto y la mujer a su copiloto, encendio el carro y salieron de ahí en busca de sus amigos. Cabe mencionar que la mujer caminaba con cierto paso prueba de que Komuro la había dejado aturdida, aún le costaba caminar.

-ya se tardaron- dijo Takagi mirando al horizonte

-descuida, ellos llegaran- dijo Saeko mientras sujetaba el bokken, y tnia un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, si, la chica seguía excitada

-si, además, es Komuro-kun, es demasiado fuerte y sabe defenderse muy bien- dijo Hirano recargando el arma- y protegerá a Shizuka-sensei

-tiene razón, Takashi-kun es alguien incrrible- dijo Kyoko-

-miren, que es eso?- preguntó Takagi viendo a un lado de la autopista

-es un Humvee- dijo el pelinegro,- un auto del ejército, ¿que hace aqui? Quizás vengan a salvarnos!- dijo el joven

-Si, Hisashi estamos salvados!- dijo la joven

-S-si- dijo el chico mirando el automóvil

Yuki estaba sentada apartada de ellos sumida en sus propios pensamientos "toda mi vida crei que yo tenía el control… Me aproveche de todo, y actúe en base a mis pensamientos" pensaba la chica " y me cree mala fama… ¿como podré agradecerle a Komuro-kun?" se preguntaba la chica

El Humvee llegó y se estacionó delante de ellos, o ellas, las cuales se quedaron paradas para ver que sucedía… alguien bajo del lado del piloto y sólo se veían sus pies, caminó para dar la vuelta al Humvee y encararlas

-hey… se quedaran paradas?- preguntó Komuro mirándolas con una sonrisa

FIN

BUENO, POR AHORA LO DEJO AQUÍ Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO BUENO, POR FIN ALGO DE ACCION Y LEMONN, AHORA BIEN, YO TENGO UNA CRISIS DE AUTOR, NO SE SI DEJAR A YUKI CON KOMURO O SI LA SEPARAMOS DEL GRUPO, USTEDES DIGANME QUE LES PARECERIA


	4. Revelaciones

AMIGOSSSS!!! BUENO PUES, UNA ALEGRIA ESTAR ESCRIBIENDO ESTO PARA USTEDES, LA VERDAD UNA BUENA HISTORIA REQUIERE DE BUEMOS ESPECTADORES NO? QUE MEJOR QUE USTEDES, Y BUENO, A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA !!

MIENTRAS YO VIVA ENTRE LOS MUERTOS- REVELACIONES…

-Takashi!- dijo Saya mientras corría y se arrojaba al chico abrazándolo fuertemente- si viniste!- dijo sonriendo

-claro- dijo Takashi correspondiendo al abrazo

-me alegró que estén bien- dijo Saeko más calmada acercándose a ellos

-lo mismo digo- dijo Takashi mientras Saya lo dejaba de abrazar

Saeko sonrio y ante esto Saya sólo frunció el ceño en señal de celos

-Takashi-kun- dijo Kyoko acercándose también- que alegría que estés bien- dijo la mujer acomodando sus anteojos

-bueno, vine por ustedes- dijo Takashi mirándola a los ojos

-es una alegría que estén bien- dijo Hirano acomodándose las gafas

-cierto… hace un momento no pude dartela- dijo el chico sonriendo

-el que?- preguntó Hirano

-esto- Takashi sacó de su bolsa la pistola

-ohhhhh!- dijo Hirano de emoción mientras arrebataba el arma de la mano del chico- Komuro, donde lo sacaste? Es una …

-Smith and Wilson… mejor conocida como- interrumpió Takashi

-la pistola de los policías!- dijo el chico con estrellas en los ojos- veo que también sabes de armas- dijo

-no mucho, pero también me defiendo en el tema- dijo el chico sonriendo rascándose la nuca - are?- preguntó mirando a Yuki sentada sumida en sus pensamientos

"Como debería agradecerle?" se preguntaba la chica

-oye…- Takashi se acercó y tocó ligeramente su hombro para moverla un poco

-eh? AH!- dijo la joven al darse cuenta de con quien estaba tratando- Komuro del 2B?

-si, el mismo- Komuro le dio una sonrisa- que haces aqui?- preguntó el chico

-oh bueno… yo quería agradecerte que me salvaras- dijo la chica sonrojada-

-comprendo a que te refieres… no eres la unica- dijo Takashi mirando a Kyoko, la cual se sonrojo- en ese caso, es más que obvio que quieres venir con nosotros cierto?- preguntó el joven

-me encantaría!- Yuki sonrio de ver que el chico le ofrecía estar con el para protegerla- muchas gracias!- sonrio y tomo la mano que el castaño le ofrecía para ponerse de pie y dirigirse al Humvee

-bien, suban- dijo el chico mientras veía como Saya, Saeko, Kyoko, Hirano y Yuki subían- el chico se dirigió a donde se encontraban una castaña y un peligris con la cabeza agachada -se que puede sonar tonto…- dijo Takashi- pero por ahora no tengo tiempo de fijarme en cosas como el orgullo, así que si no quieren morir, suban ya- dijo el chico

Los ojos de Rei se iluminaron, el chico que le gustaba comenzaba a fijarse en ella, el se preocupaba por ella

-muchas gracias- dijo Rei poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa radiante

-G-Gracias- dijo el chico peligris poniéndose de pie y subiendo al carro al igual que su novia, si se le podía decir así

Todos entraron en el Humvee y Komuro subio de piloto para llegar a la casa de la mujer

-dinos Takashi, que tal es la casa?- preguntó Saya curiosa

-es grande, podremos caber todos si nos acomodamos bien- dijo el chico conduciendo

-menos mal, ya quiero llegar a darme una ducha - dijo la joven suspirando

-tranquila- dijo Takashi- llegara el momento-

-por lo que veo, Takashi ha madurado- dijo Rei sonriendo sonrojada - es decir, antes eras más indiferente… y ahora, tienes muchas cualidades que nunca descubrí en ti- dijo la chica

-eso es cierto, después de lo que Paso, Takashi trató de superarse y ser mejor persona- dijo Saya orgullosa- y por eso es el mejor de nosotros

-vamos vamos, no es para tanto- dijo Takashi

Rei se alegró, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de que el castaño decidiera no responderle cortante, o ignorarla incluso, sino que tomara su opninon y le respondiera de una manera dulce y gentil… justo como solía hacerlo

-a propósito… Shizuka, donde esta tu amiga?- preguntó el joven

-sobre eso… realmente no lo se, ella es una soldado importante- dijo Shizuka mirándolo con una sonrisa inocente

La escena para todos los demás fue como la de una pareja en un automóvil, como si ellos dos tuvieran una conexión más amena

-comprendo- dijo el chico- bueno, ya llegamos- sonrio

Todos miraron la casa, tenía 3 pisos y era espaciosa, una buena casa para que todos cupieran. Después de que Komuro estacionara el Humvee los demás bajaron para echar un vistazo

-whoa es grande- dijo Hirano

-ya podemos pasar?- preguntó Saya

-si, pasen, aquí están las llaves- Komuro le dio las llaves a Saya y ella junto al pelinegro decidieron salir corriendo para mirar la casa más de cerca

-entremos- dijo Shizuka tomando el brazo de Kyoko, tras ellas dos fueron Hisashi y Rei. Además de Yuki un poco apenada

-bonita casa no?- preguntó Saeko acercándose al chico

-no me hables de bonitas precisamente tu- dijo Takashi mirando a la joven- porque si de eso hablamos tienes las de ganar- dijo el joven sonriendo mientras sonrojaba a la chica

-S-siempre eres tan oportuno?- preguntó ella desviando la mirada

-sólo con las chicas prominentes… Y tu, destacas por ser una de las mejores personas que conozco- dijo el chico

-y-yo…- Saeko se quedó callada un momento

-entremos- dijo el chico tomando la mano de la pelimorada, la cual se sonrojo por el hecho

Entraron también a la casa, dejando el Humvee por dentro para que nadie lo tomara, pasaron a la sala donde ya todos estaba reunidos

Era de noche ya, la oscuridad se adueñaba del día y la luna y las estrellas comenzaban a dibujarse en el cielo azul marino que cubría la ciudad, esa ciudad muerta…

-bien, tomaremos una ducha- dijo Saya mientras miraba a los demas- será mejor que lo hagamos todas las chicas de una vez… no sabemos cuanto tarde el servicio de electricidad en fallar o caer, por eso, lo mejor será hacerlo de una vez - dijo con cierto rubor

-Takagi-san tiene razon- dijo Saeko mientras daba un paso al frente- y en cuanto podamos mejor- dijo la chica

-si, vayamos- dijo Rei

Las chicas decidieron ir a la ducha, comenzaron a desvestirse, obviamente no en presencia de los jóvenes, pero se desvistieron, dejando ver sus "atributos" entre todas

-es increíble, son enormes Shizuka-sensei- dijo Rei mirando los pechos de la mencionada

-si, me lo dicen a menudo- dijo la rubia sonriendo

-ciertamente, son enormes- dijo Kyoko junto a ellas en la bañera

-las de usted tambien- dijo Rei mirándola a los pechos

-eso- Kyoko se cubrió los pechos con sus manos

-Tch… Como pueden estar tan tranquilas- dijo Saya mirándolas para después voltear al frente

-descuida, es un momento de relajación en este día tan fatídico- dijo Saeko

-lo comprendo, pero no es para que se pongan a jugar- dijo la chica- hay cosas más importantes en las que penWAAAA- Dijo Takagi al principio para después gemir por sentir el aguda fría en su espalda y trasero, un suave, y sensual gemido

-eso fue sorprendente - dijo Saeko sonriendo- tienes una voz hermosa, tu gemido fue muy tierMHP- Saeko también contuvo un gemido, que después descargó en un suspiro, dejando salir el aire que primero reprimio

-rayos, incluso así sueñas muy madura- dijo Takagi mirándola enojada

Saeko le sacó la lengua infantilmente en forma de victoria

-y tu? Miku-san, no hablas mucho por lo que veo- dijo Saya mirándola a lado de Saeko pero un poco más apartada

-eh? Ah- dijo la chica entrando en la conversación - bueno, esque aquí, no creó que le caiga bien a nadie- dijo la chica- por eso trató de no crear problemas graves -

-eso es cierto- dijo Rei desde la bañera- tu tienes reputación de Puta- dijo enojada - no se como Takashi te hace caso-

\- bueno esque yo… no lo soy!- dijo la castaña de pelo corto en su defensa

-por favor! Si muchos saben que aprovechabas tu cuerpo para hacer que los demás te hicieran caso y obtener tus propios intereses- dijo la chica ex integrante del equipo de Soujutsu

-pero eso fue antes! Además, sigo siendo virgen- decía Yuki avergonzada

-como si te creyera, tu eres una persona miserable!- dijo la mujer

-no tan miserable como quien traiciona a quien le gusta con su mejor amigo!- dijo ella llorando- se supo en toda la escuela, pero por favor, deja de insultarme- dijo Miku soltando lágrimas

-Pareciera que se divierten- dijo Takashi mientras abría un Locker

-puedes ir a espiar- dijo Hirano tratando de abrir otro

\- ni se te ocurra, ahí esta mi novia- dijo Hisashi mirando al castaño

-tranquilo, ni lo haré, aún no quiero morir- dijo el joven alzando los hombros

-aún así, parece que estamos a salvo- dijo Hirano

-por ahora- dijo Takashi seriamente- te ayudo- el chico ayudó a Hirano a abrir el Locker donde este estaba y pudieron gracias al esfuerzo de los dos que cayeron al suelo

-mira esto!- dijo Hirano levantándose del suelo - eso son armas de verdad!- dijo el chico mientras las veía, y comenzaba a nombrar a cada uno, deteniéndose en la ballesta

-pues yo preferiría esta Ithaca M37- dijo Takashi mirando el arma- muy popular en la segunda guerra mundial no?- preguntó

-lo es- dijo el chico mirando al castaño, detrás del cual salieron unas manos que lo asustaron

-ko-mu-ro-kun- se escuchó la voz de Shizuka desde su nuca y que lo abrazaba del cuello, bajando la mano a su entrepierna, cosa que el chico prefiero evitar

-Shizuka- dijo el castaño sorprendio- que haces?- preguntó

-nada, nada, sólo quería abrazarte- dijo ella acariciando su pecho a pesar de la playera roja

-vamos, debes estar cansada y ebria, hay que dormir- dijo el chico

-cargame… llevame!- dijo la mujer mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte

-bien bien, si me prometes que dormiras- dijo el chico

-lo prometo- dijo la rubia sonrojada

Komuro la cargo y decidió llevarla de caballito, subiría las escaleras puesto que los dormitorios quedaban arriba, pero al subir las escaleras la rubia casi se cae, lo que provocó que el chico tocara su trasero- ah~ Takashi pervertido- dijo la mujer - aunque no me sorprende porque ahora mismo soy tuya- dijo la mujer- desde que me marcaste lo sere- mordió el oído del chico

-basta, será mejor que descances muy bien- dijo el chico mientras subía y la dejaba en la cama- biem! Aquí estarás mejor. Ahora descansa- dijo el chico

-Takashi… muchas gracias- dijo la rubia- por eso te amo- le sonrio

-descansa Shizuka- dijo Komuro sonriendo y apagando la luz

El chico bajo las escaleras y se topo con Rei -ah si, claro, "descansa Shizuka" -dijo le chica remedando al joven

-ah, tienes algún problema?-preguntó el chico

-de hecho si, quiero decir, por que ahora a ella y no a mi?- preguntó la castaña

-vamos, no voy a discutir por eso…- dijo el joven- para eso tienes a un novio, ve a buscar al gran Hisashi. Anda- dijo el chico

-lo busque por todas partes y aún así no lo encontre- dijo Miyamoto

-estas segura? El quería verte- dijo el joven sorprendido

-anda vamos. Sólo platiquemos un poco- dijo la castaña

-ah, que quieres decir?- preguntó el chico

-porque te olvidaste de mi?- preguntó triste la chica

-no Rei… Creó que fue al contrario - dijo el chico mirandola a los ojos

-explicame por que- dijo la chica con un rubor en las mejillas

El chico le explicó su perspectiva de la realidad

-hola- dijo Hisashi acercándose a cierta castaña de pelo corto que se encontraba con una panty roja y una playera de manga larga blanca

-H-hola- dijo ella

-que haces aquí tan sola?- preguntó el joven acercándose a ella-

-P-pues esperó encontrar las palabras para poder hablar bien con Takashi Komuro-kun dijo la joven

\- ah si? Y porque no pláticas conmigo?- preguntó el peligris

-porque no tengo nada que platicar contigo- dijo Yuki frunciendo el ceño

-anda, porque con Komuro? Yo soy mejor que el.. Y Rei lo sabe, lo tengo más grande- dijo el joven

-me estas asustando- dijo Yuki mirándolo con miedo

-no es para tan- un disparo se escuchó lo que llamó la atención del peligris, que solamente se dirigió a donde escuchó el disparo

-se fue…- dijo Yuki suspirando

-Rayos, algo sucede- dijo Takashi mientras se ponía de pie, pues el y Rei se habían sentado a conversar

-que es?- preguntó la joven

-no lo se Miyamoto, pero tengo que ir a ver- dijo el chico

-si, pero tienes que prometer que volveremos a tener una platica- dijo la joven

-nl entiendo para que, me tengo que ie- dijo el joven saliendo de ahí con dirección a la ventana

-que sucede?- preguntó el chico

-nada en particular, sólo le dispare a uno de "ellos" que estaba aquí en la puerta- dijo Hirano mientras señalaba al zombie muerto en la entrada-aunque aún me preocupa algo- dijo el pelinegro

-que sucede?- preguntó Takashi

-vi a alguien entrar a la casa, aunque no puedo decir quien fue- dijo el pelinegro

-que dices? Será mejor que tengas preparada tu arma- dijo el castaño- supongo que podré defenderme con esta ithaca- dijo el chico

-es cierto, es una excelente elección a corto alcance, más allá prefiero esta belleza- dijo el chico

-mi favorita es la otra- dijo una voz femenina detrás de los tres chicos ya que también estaba Hisashi presente

-quien eres?- preguntó Takashi volteando mientras mantenía la ithaca mirando hacia abajo pero preparado para dispararle - amiga o enemig

-tranquilo, más bien debería decir quien son ustedes?- preguntó la chica- invadiendo la casa de una persona sin avisar- dijo la mujer

-si, extraño hablar de alguien que invade una casa sin avisar…- dijo el chico

-ara? Entonces me gustaría saber cuales son tus intenciones aqji?- preguntó la mujer

-no sólo las mías… suponiendo que tuviera unas, ya deberías saberlo- dijo Takashi sonriendole retóricamente

-oh, dejando todo a mi imaginación?- preguntó la chica sonriendo también retóricamente

-me gusta dejarte imaginar- dijo el castaño

-y también te gusta apuntar con un arma anuna mujer?- preguntó la chica de tez morena

-no estoy apuntando, pero podemos decir que sólo es para "presionar"- Komuro la miro a los ojos

-que atrevido, antes deberías hablar con la mujer y hacer una conversacion- dijo el chico

-digamos que soy directo, voy al grano- dijo el joven

-me gusta lo directo- dijo la chica

-eres la dueña de esta casa?- dijo Takashi volviendo a un semblante más casual y confiado

-lo soy- dijo la mujer también liberando la presión o tensión en el ambiente

-entonces debes conocer a Marikawa Shizuka- dijo el chico

-como conocen a mi amiga?- preguntó la mujer

-es o era la enfermera en nuestra escuela antes de que todo comenzara- dijo Komuro

-comprendo, bueno compartimos algo en común, donde esta ella ahora?- preguntó

-arriba- dijo Takashi bajando la guardia y acercándose a ella - te llevare con ella-

-bien- la mujer lo miro extrañado pero siguió si caminar, subiendo las escaleras- por cierto, mi nombre es Rika Minami- dijo la mujer

-mucho gusto, soy Komuro Takashi- dijo el chico caminando tranquilamente

-por que no me apuntaste?- preguntó la mujer

-por que habría de hacerlo? Eres una mujer, y hermosa claro esta, además, no pareciera que quisieras atacarnos, sino, hubieras tendido una emboscada antes de hablarnos- dijo el joven

-buena idea, pero quería saber quienes estaban aqui- dijo Rika

-bien, es en aquel dormitorio, esta dormida- dijo el castaño

-con eso basta- dijo Minami sonriendo

-basta?- preguntó el chico

-si, ahora se que no son hostiles- la mujer lo miro a los ojos- cuantos son?- preguntó ella

-bien, somos 8- dijo el joven

-quienes son los demás?- preguntó la mujer

-instructora de Ping Pon en mi escuela. Esta Hayashi Kyoko, Capitana del club de Kendo, Busujima Saeko, número uno en la escuela de segundo grado, Takagi Saya, considerada la chica más sexy Miku Yuki, novia del chico de pelo gris de hace un momento Miyamoto Rei- dijo el joven sonriendo le

-son un grupo?- preguntó ella

\- un equipo, o más bien, no lo se- dijo el joven- ciertamente sólo las rescate en la escuela, sólo eso-

-comprendo, tenemos aqji a todo un Don Juan- dijo la mujer

-no del todo, digamos que lo hice más por caballerosidad- dijo el chico - pero será mejor hacer que bajen todos para tener una reunión en el equipo, no es asi?- preguntl el chico

-por supuesto, así podremos ver y analizar la situación para llegar a un acuerdo comun- dijo Rika asintiéndole

-perfecto, por favor Minami-san, despierta a Shizuka, iré por los demas- dijo el chico

-incluso la llamas por su nombre?- preguntó la mujer

-si, bueno, ella y yo nos entendemos- dijo el joven

-comprendo, en ese caso, con Rika basta- dijo la pelimorada-

-ah perfecto, Rika, te lo encargo- dijo el castaño sonriendo le

-vale

Takashi bajo para encontrarse de nuevo con Rei- escucha- dijo el chico- podemos platicar después, ahora mismo haremos una reunión y será en 5 minutos- dijo

-bien, ahí estaré- dijo la castaña

Siguió bajando pero prestó atención a lo que estaba sobre el, que era una imagen de Led Zeppelin pegada en la esclarea o el pasillo de la escalera

-entonces una reunion?- eescucho la voz de Saeko

-si, en 5 minuWAA- dijo el chico volteando a verla para darse cuenta de que estaba en Tanga y sin sujetador, sólo un delantal

-que sucede?- preguntó ella gentilmente

-nada realmente… esque estas hermosa, y ponerte algo así, excita a cualquiera- dijo el chico mientras tapaba su entrepierna

-comprendo- dijo Saeko ruborizada mientras desviaba la mirada- estoy preparando algo para comer, en cuanto este lista los llamaré pero al parecer será primero la reunion- dijo la pelimorada

-en efecto- dijo El Castaño mientras se daba la vuelta- te lo encargo- dijo el chico

Subió de nuevo las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso y ver a Hirano en la ventana- oe Hirano, donde esta Hisashi?- preguntó Takashi

-nl lo se, en cuanto subiste con esa mujer el se fue, y ni vi para donde- dijo el chico

-ya veo, bueno, sólo te diré que hay una reunión de todos nosotros en la sala en 5 minutos, ahí te espero- dijo el castaño

-ahí estaré- dijo Hirano mientras volteaba a verlo

-bien- Takashi salió del lugar para ir con Takagi y comenzó a buscarla hasta que la encontró dormida en el sofá de la sala del primer piso, a su lado estaba Kyoko, la pelirrosa traía la misma vestidura que en el anime. Y la mujer llevaba una playera negra de manga larga, unas panties blancas

-Kyoko- dijo Takashi acercándose a la mujer- veo que no esta ebria- dijo el chico

-no tomó porque no me gusta- dijo la mujer mirándolo a los ojos

-comprendo a que se refiere, lo mismo pasa conmigo- dijo el chico - bueno, al parecer cierta chica ya se echó a dormir- dijo bromeando un poco

-claro- la mujer soltó una risa ligera- como un oso-

-si- Takashi río también- Takagi- el chico comenzó a moverla un poco para despertarla

-mphm- decía Takagi entre bostezos tratando de despertar- que sucede?- dijo la chica

-despierta- dijo el chico- tenemos una reunión aquí en 5 minutos, bueno, cuatro- dijo el joven sonriendo

-entiendo- dijo la chica poniéndose los lentes y comenzando a amarrar su cabello- estaré lista- dijo la chica

-bien- el chico sonrio

Takagi se retiró para comenzar a arreglarse mejor, dejando solos a la profesora y el castaño

-me sorprende que no se molestara de que la viera asi- dijo el castaño sentándose en el sofá donde antes estaba recostada Takagi, quedando a lado de la mujer

-no del todo, quiero decir, aún no me acostumbró a la idea, pero, me gustaría estar contigo Takashi-kun, si eso sucede, entonces tendré que acostumbrarme a ser más abierta contigo, menos cotizada, entiendes? Generar un vínculo de confianza - dijo la mujer

-se a que se refiere, pero se me hace raro que podamos generar confianza si yo la veo en panties- dijo el chico sonriendo

-E-eso tiene otra explicacion- dijo la mujer

-ya le dije que no me debe agradecer- dijo Komuro mirándola seriamente

-no sólo es por agradecimiento- dijo la mujer- es porque en verdad quiero-

-que quiere decir?- preguntó Takashi sorprendido

-que me gustas!- dijo la mujer sin ningún remordimiento, sin más pensar, sólo… Lo dijo

-Kyoko….san- dijo el chico sorprendido por la declaración de la mujer

-siento no ocultarlo, y se que puede estar mal por la diferencia de edades, pero desde que me salvaste no has dejado de comportarte como un caballero y un hombre conmigo y eso realmente me enamoró, y tengo que ser sincera conmigo misma, por mucho que trate de ocultarlo prefiero que te enteres por mi antes de ser demasiado obvia- dijo la mujer desviando la mirada

-se a que se refiere- dijo el chico mirandola mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro- y debo admitir que a estas alturas la diferencia de edades no importa- dijo el chico - si lo que siente por mi es real, el sentimiento es mutuo- dijo el chico sonriendo

-Takashi… Es verdad?- preguntó la mujer

-muy real- ddijo el joven

-Yo..- Kyoko se fue acercando al chico lentamente, y Takashi acercó su boca, después de un momento ambos pares de labios se encontraban entrelazados y unidos en su sello bajo un beso de amor puro, el cual emocionaba a ambas partes, se separaron lentamente sólo para verse a los ojos

-entonces, soy parte de tu equipo?- preguntó la mujer

-equipo?- Takashi cuestiono- no creó que se pueda llamar equipo ahora, pero podremos arreglarlo

-si- dijo Kyoko- ire a buscar algo para cubrirme- y la mujer se retiró

-Komuro-kun!!!- se escuchó un grito, y por la voz el chico no la había reconocido, no era Saya, ni Kyoko, mucho menos Rei, tampoco Saeko… YUKI!!

El chico corrió a donde se encontraba o de donde provenía la voz o el grito y entró en la habitación donde se encontraba Hisashi y Yuki, abrió la puerta y pudo ver como Hisashi se encontraba sobre Yuki tratando de violarla

La joven tenía una mirada que desprendía el miedo en su máximo esplendor, sudor corría por su frente y sus labios temblaban, su cuerpo estaba plasmado aunque claro, estaba aún vestida

-tu, pedazo de imbecil!- dijo Takashi y se aventó contra el peligris, lo tiro al suelo, separándolo de Yuki, el chico aprovechó el movimiento y se abalanzó sobre el, y sus rodillas quedaron sobre las muñecas del chico, dejando su cara libre, con la cual jugó con sus puños pues comenzaba a golpearlo fuertemente

-porque lo hiciste?- preguntó Komuro

-por que no?- dijo Hisashi desde el suelo- tu también tienes tu Harem- dijo el peligris

-callate!- dijo el castaño con una mirada de molestia

-Que es ese rui…- llegó Rei a la puerta, pudo notar como Hisashi estaba bajo Takashi con la nariz sangrando

-tu novio intento violarme!- dijo Yuki saliendo del trance

-imposible…- dijo la chica tapándose la boca -Hisashi?

-eso no es- Komuro le dio un golpe de nuevo

-habla maldito, dile la verdad- djjo el castaño

-esta bien!! Si, quería tirarmela porque tu nunca quisiste hacerlo bien!- dijo el chico peligris- no me has dejado hacértelo y quería probar esa belleza, en este mundo no quería morir sin entrar en una mujer!!- dijo el chico completamente loco

Rei salió corriendo del lugar, después de ella fue Yuki, ambas en direcciones contrarias, la de pelo corto salió en dirección a donde estaba Saeko, la otra en dirección al techo

-Rei!- dijo Takashi mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo, en el pasillo se encontró a Rika- Rika! - dijo el joven- en ese cuarto hay un idiota que casi viola a una chica, por favor mantenlo vigilado, iré a ver a Rei- dijo Takashi preocupado

-confía en mi- dijo Rika mientras volteaba al cuarto y Takashi salía corriendo

Subió las escaleras para el techo y abrió la puerta, para encontrar a Rei en el borde- Rei!!- grito Takashi mirándola, la chica volteo y miró a Takashi a los ojos

-nee Takashi… sin el se acabó todo no? Tu no me quieres y el me protegía, ahora estaré sola- dijo la chica sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, una expresión triste y que le partiría el corazón a cualquiera

-no digas esas tonterías- dijo Takashi mirandola- es obvio que yo te protegere- dijo el joven

\- es mentira! Lo prometiste y me has dejado sola por todas esas perras que se postran ante ti!- dijo la castaña

-Rei!!- dijo el joven mientras corría hacia ella

Miyamoto se dejó caer cerrando los ojos, y esperaba que en cualquier momento sintiera el suelo frío y duró estrellar su cuerpo, pero sólo sintió una mano cálida sujetando la suya con fuerza, lentamente abrió los ojos y elevó la mirada viendo a Komuro sujetarla con fuerza

-Rei! Te dije que te voy a proteger siempre- dijo Komuro- es una promesa de meñique- el chico sonrio

-Takashi…- la joven comenzó a llorar

-te subo?- preguntó el castaño

-si!- grito la chica- por favor, por favor, por favor! no me dejes caer-

El joven puso más empeño y la subió completamente hasta que estuvo por fin en tierra firme

Ambos se quedaron sentados en el suelo evitando miradas

-comprendo que sea dificl- dijo Takashi- pero eres mi amiga, sabes? Lamento comportarme así contigo desde que esto empezó… pero ahora me necesitas no? Y aquí estaré para ti- dijo el chico volteando a verla mientras se ponía de pie- así que deja de llorar o tus lágrimas te ahogaran

La chica aceptó la mano del castaño y se puso de pie - Gracias… por no dejarme sola- dijo la chica

-aquí estare- dijo Takashi mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

Rei comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, el paisaje nocturno le daba a la escena cierto tono de romanticismo y el llanto de la chica inundaba el lugar, lo cual demostraba al castaño que ella se estaba desahogando de todo lo que había sucedido, ella quería expulsarlo, dejarlo salir y lo estaba haciendo, sus sollozos se escuchaban fuertemente, pero más fuerte era la forma en la que Rei se aferraba a la playera del joven, mientras dejaba salir todo ese "amor" que tenía por el peligris.

aquella vez Komuro hizo lo que no habia hecho antes... el dia en que todo comenzo el... ayudo a su amiga.

FIN

(cancion del ed 1 de HOTD)

BUENO AMIGOS, PREMIO DOBLE, LA VERDAD YA BESO A KYOKO, CONOCIO A RIKA Y SE LIGO A REI DE NUEVO, QUIEN SIGUE? DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ADEMAS… QUE PASARA CON HISASHI?


	5. Salven a la Niña!

HOLAAAA AMIGOSSS!! ESPERO QUE ESTEN MUY, MUY BIEN Y BUENO, QUE DECIR? ESTA HISTORIA TIENE DE TODO, Y ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO, LA VERDAD ME GUSTA COMO ESTOY LLEVANDO LA TRAMA (COF COF, narcisismo latente… donde?) Y BUENO, ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TAMBIEN Y NADA, A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA NO? ADELANTE!

MIENTRAS YO VIVA ENTRE LOS MUERTOS- RESCATEN A LA NIÑA!!

Rei dejó de llorar al poco rato, acurrucandose en el pecho del chico

-ahora parece que escuchas más a las personas- dijo la mujer mientras se limpiaba un poco las lágrimas

-Rei… después de tu traición, quise superarme y ser mejor- dijo el chico- por eso me dedique a perfeccionarme- dijo el chico abrazando a la joven que hasta hace un momento lloraba, el castaño sólo veía el firme cielo a lo lejos con una mirada un tanto monótona y vacia

-me encanta que digas mi nombre…- dijo la chica alzando la cabeza para poder tomarle la mirada

El joven le sostuvo la mirada -pues me encanta la chica que se llama asi- dijo komuro mirándola fijamente

-dime una cosa, de verdad me amas?- preguntó ella poniendo una expresión que rogaba atención, sus ojos la pedían a gritos

-no te voy a mentir, pero no, creó que ese sentimiento lo destruiste tu, y me encantaría sentirlo como antes, pero por ahora sólo me gusta- dijo el chico dándole una mirada de desaprobación y tristeza

-no me importa, yo recuperaré ese amor- dijo la joven sonriendo- ya verás!- Rei entrelazó su meñique con el de Komuro- es una promesa…- sólo una pequeña y tenue risa se hizo presente y cerro los ojos dejándole ver la alegría que sentia

-me gustara ver si cumples esta- dijo Takashi sonriendo aceptando el agarre entre meñiques mientras la veía con una mirada de resignación y algo de alegría

-lo prometo! En cuanto lo vea, terminare con Hisashi por todo lo que ha hecho- dijo la castaña abriendo los ojos y frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a la nada- no puedo creer que el quisiera meterse con alguien como ella- dijo la chica

-no te expreses así de ella- dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño también

-esque no la conoces- dijo la chica soltándose del agarre y buscando la mirada del chico

-no digas eso, la única persona que puede hablarme de ella es ella misma- dijo Komuro mientras le sostenía la mirada

-ah, esta bien- dijo la chica agachando la mirada- lo siento- hizo un pequeño puchero como de niña pequeña

-bien- dijo Komuro sonriendo- bajemos, la reunion no tarda en empezar- dijo el chico mientras caminaba hacia la salida

-si!- dijo Rei sonriendo siguiéndolo muy contenta

Ambos bajaron y llegaron a la sala, donde sorpresivamente se encontraban todos, incluyendo a Yuki, sentados alrededor del lugar. Las mujeres obviamente sólo traían puesta ropa que "revelaba' más de lo que debería, aunque todas se convencieron en que era Komuro y a fin de cuentas no era un chico pervertido

-veo que están todos aqui!- dijo Komuro llegando junto a Rei- excepto Hisashi- miró alrededor para tratar de ubicarlo

-si, sobre eso, decidí amarrarlo a una silla, esta por alla- dijo la morena señalando el lugar donde estaba mientras llegaba al lugar- lo siento pero no dejaba de joder- la chica morena sonrio sentándose en un sofá

-bien hecho- dijo Takashi sonriendo mientras se ponía en el centro del círculo y frotaba sus manos- bien, vamos a comenzar, para entrar en confianza… creó que lo mejor sería descubrir que es lo que queremos todos- dijo Komuro mirando eventualmente a cada una de las mujeres… y al hombre del lugar

-obviamente, sobrevivir- dijo Takagi con un dedo en la sien cerrando los ojos

-si, eso es- dijo Hirano acomodando sus gafas mientras adoptaba una postura seria

-concuerdo- dijo Saeko sentada con las piernas cruzadas, el mandil tapaba un poco su trasero, dejando lo demás a la imaginación del castaño, la chica sonreía con ese gesto posesivo de confianza extrema en si misma

-perfecto, y que haremos para sobrevivir?- preguntó Takashi sentándose al lado de Rika con una sonrisa y ademanes educados

-es una buena pregunta- dijo Rika- en lo personal me gustaría formar un grupo- la joven se acomodo para poder voltear a ver a Komuro comodamente

-un equipo?- preguntó Kyoko mientras se ponía pensativa

-si, además, si lo analizamos bien, es la opción más rentable, así tenemos más posibilidades de sobrevivir- dijo Takagi mirando a todos -además, yo quiero estar con Takashi- la chica se sentó formalmente

-en efecto, si lo vemos de esa forma, también hay un contra, y es el hecho de movernos y trasladarnos- dijo Saeko seriamente- pero me gustaría estar de igual forma donde el este - Saeko sólo cambio la posición de sus piernas, es decir, la que tenía arriba la bajo para servir de base a la otra pierna

-entonces, debemos formar un equipo y cubrir esa necesidad- dijo Takagi echándose para atras

-ciertamente…- dijo Kyoko- en un equipo hay roles- dijo la maestra mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello y lo veía detenidamente

-esta decidido, Formaremos un equipo, y tu serás el líder Takashi- dijo Saya mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie señalando al chico

-que? Yo?- preguntó el chico- creó que la más capacitada es Rika… Es mayor y ha sido una combatiente experta- dijo el chico apuntando a la mujer que estaba a su lado

-aprecio tu comentario Takashi. Pero yo aquí no los conozco, lo mejor es optar y votar por el más capaz, que como ya se concluye, entre nosotros, eres tu- dijo la mujer señalándolo con una sonrisa mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos

Komuro se quedó pensando, su mirada no enfocaba más en si, sino el propio razonamiento del joven

-si, voto por ti- dijo Saya

-Y yo- Saeko

-yo tambien- Kyoko

-nl podría ser mejor- dijo Rei

-me gusta la idea- dijo Hirano

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo Yuki

-entonces, este será nuestro grupo… Saeko, Kyoko, Shizuka, Rei, Saya, Rika, Hirano, Yuki y yo- dijo el castaño- ya que ese desgraciado no formará parte de mi eauipo; dijo el chico mientras se ponía de pie mirándolas

-concuerdo con eso- dijo Yuki asustada- después de lo que trató de hacerme, no me gustaría estar en ningún equipo en el que este el- dijo la chica mientras cubría su boca con su mano y agachaba la mirada

-no necesitamos a una basura como el- dijo Rei con el ceño fruncido y mostrando bastante enojo cargado en ella

-y bueno líder, cual es el plan?- preguntó Saya sonriendo mientras volvía a sentarse

-de acuerdo a lo que tengo entendido, la casa de Takagi es la más cercana, así que podemos ir para alla- dijo el. Chico señalando a la pelirrosa que se sonrojo un poco

-cuando partiremos?-preguntó la pelirrosa mientras se ponía sus anteojos

-cuanto antes mejor, pero antes debemos cenar y mantenernos al 100 hoy, será mejor partir mañana en la noche, para poder llegar en buenas condiciónes- dijo el chico analizando la situación y mirando al suelo

-pero no será mejor quedarnos aqui?- preguntó Yuki- aquí tenemos todo- dijo la chica timidamente

-no es eso- dijo el chico- también se trata de ver que no sólo combatimos contra los no muertos, sino también con los vivos, así que lo mejor es cuidarnos por ambas partes- dijo el joven mirandolos a todos -chicos, ella es Rika Minami… y por lo que veo, se agregara con nosotros al grupo- dijo el castaño mientras señalaba a la joven

-mucho gusto- dijo la morena sonriendo poniéndose de pie y tornando sus facciones tranquilas

-bien- dijo Saya- exactamente de que trabaja? Minami-san?- la chica se recargo hacia adelante

-oh bueno, no creó que sea ya algo super secreto, pero bueno, era jefa en habilidades tácticas de Japón, pertenecía a los 5 mejores tiradores del país y hasta hace unas horas estaba trabajando en el aeropuerto- dijo la chica seriamente- así que como ven, tengo experiencia- dijo la mujer alzando los hombros y cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa tranquila

-si, se nota- dijo Saeko mirándola- Busujima Saeko- dijo la pelimorada

-Takagi Saya -

-Miku Yuki-

-Hirano kohta-

-Hayashi Kyoko-

-Miyamoto Rei-

Todos se presentaron por la ocasión, a lo que la mujer sólo sonrio en gesto de amabilidad

-bueno, hay que organizar los roles…- dijo Takashi- bien, para empezar, Hirano y Rika serán los tiradores a larga distancia- dijo el chico- Rei, Saeko y yo seremos los peleadores a corta distancia- dijo el castaño

-no quiero ser un estorbo- dijo Kyoko

-yo tampoco- dijo Yuki poniéndose de pie

-podremos ver que pueden hacer- dijo Takashi- aunque puedo enseñarles a pelear a corta distancia- djjo el joven dándoles una sonrisa tranquila

-si, eso es una buena idea! - Dijo Kyoko sonriendole mientras se ponía de pie

-bueno…- dijo Takashi

-esta bien. Ahora, creó que viene lo importante…- dijo Saya mirando a las demás chicas - habló por todas si digo que tenemos un interés en ti precisamente Takashi- dijo la joven poniéndose de pie también mientras miraba rápidamente a las demás chicas

-Q-que quieres decir?- preguntó Takashi mirándola ruborizado y dando un paso hacia atras

-no podemos ocultarlo Takashi- dijo Saeko acercándose a el- es obvio que a todas nos gustas- dijo la pelimorada sonrojada ya de pie mientras seguía acercándose

-Saeko- dijo Takashi extrañado y sorprendido mientras seguía retrocediendo

-es verdad- dijo Takagi sonrojada- no lo puedo negar- Takagi se acercaba también al castaño

-que decir- dijo Kyoko mientras le daba una sonrisa y se acercaba al joven

-el problema radica en saber a quien eliges tu- dijo la pelirrosa señalandolo

-a quien elijo?- preguntó el chico señalándose con el índice confundido

-bien, yo iré a montar guardia- dijo Hirano saliendo del lugar pues había notado la tensión del lugar

-te acompañare- dijo Rika yendo atrás de el, antes de salir, volteo de nuevo a donde Komuro y le guiño el ojo tras una sonrisa

-se fueron- dijo Takashi mirandolos irse mientras regresaba la mirada a las chicas

-Ta-Ka-Shi!- dijo Saya inclinándose hacia el dejando ver sus pechos lo que llamó la atención del castaño

-no lo puedo elegir!- dijo el chico haciéndose más para atrás

-que quieres decir?- preguntó Saeko con un semblante serio

-Takashi y yo ya somos novios… y como saben, ya les había dicho que yo me lo quedaria- dijo Shizuka la cual llevaba puesta una camisa de manga larga apareciendo detrás del joven y tomando su brazo para hundirlo entre sus enormes pechos

-eh? Novios?- pregunto Komuro sorprendido por la acción de la mujer

-así es- dijo la mujer sonriendole, pero esta sonrisa provocaba en Takashi miedo, como una sonrisa que significaba "si dices lo contrario te asesino"

-Marikawa-san no es justo, todas debemos tener la misma oportunidad con Takashi- dijo Saeko mirándola seriamente pero haciendo un Puchero

-ahh ESPEREN un momento!- dijo Takashi mientras las miraba seriamente y se safaba del abrazo de la rubia - creó que debemos tener una plática más amena sobre el tema, para empezar, no me pidan escoger entre una de todas ustedes… es lógico que si mantuviera una relación con alguien, el grupo se vería afectado literalmente, si lo vemos desde otra perspectiva y resumiendo todo… o estoy con todas o no estoy con nadie- dijo el chico mientras se separaba un poco y se resignaba "esto será suficiente, ninguna querrá una relación asi" pensó el chico dando un suspiro

-hablas de formar un harem y compartirte?- preguntó Saya extrañada

-de acuerdo- Saeko miró a las demas- yo lo acepto- la chica se acercó a Takashi y tomó su brazo, casi copiando la técnica de Shizuka

-no puedo quedarme fuera!- dijo Saya mientras corría y tomaba el otro brazo y le lanzaba una mirada de celos a la pelimorada

-no quiero dejarte- mencionó Shizuka abrazándolo completamente de la espalda

-prefiero eso a no tener a Takashi-kun- dijo Kyoko sonrojada mientras se aferraba por enfrente al castaño

-Me gustaría entrar- dijo Yuki poniéndose de pie y acercandose

-y yo- dijo Rei sonrojada mientras desviaba la mirada

-esto será extraño…; dijo Takashi rascándose la cabeza en la parte posterior- pero si todas están de acuerdo… podemos intentarlo- dijo el joven

-me encantaría!- dijo Rei sonriendo

Un disparo se escuchó en la sala, provenía del lugar de donde estaba montando Guardia el gordito y la mujer hermosa

-que es eso?- preguntó Rei sorprendida tras voltear a ver el lugar

-problemas- dijo Takashi mientras se soltó del agarre de todas las chicas y salio corriendo para llegar a donde se encontraban los dos -que sucedio!?- preguntó Komuro alterado al llegar y ver disparar a Hirano

-es una niña! Esta en problemas- dijo Hirano mientras recargaba su arma y volvía a apuntar

Komuro tomó unos binoculares y miró para poder ver a la niña que estaba acorralada por muchos de "ellos" que el gordito interceptaba con facilidad

-que hacemos?- preguntó Saeko llegando al lugar

-no hay opcion- dijo el chico- salvarla!- comentó mientras se quitaba los binoculares

-ese es nuestro lider- dijo Rika llegando con una arma francotiradora y colocándose en posición

-bien, Rika, Hirano ustedes se encargarán de cubrirme, Saeko, tu y yo iremos en la moto- dijo el joven- Rei, Saya. Encarguense de la defensa del lugar, dejaremos a Shizuka, Kyoko y Yuki arriba. En el último piso, lo mejor es que se queden en un lugar seguro- dijo el chico mientras daba una última mirada a donde se encontraba la niña

-perfecto, buen plan- dijo Saeko saliendo del lugar para correr por su Bokken

-dekamelo a mi- mencionó Rei dándole una sonrisa

-Takashi- Saya se acercó a el- toma- le dio el arma que tenía antes

-muchas gracias- dijo el joven sonriendole

Pelimorada y castaño salieron de la casa y tomaron la moto que Komuro había conseguido antes, subieron en ella y salieron del lugar a toda velocidad

-no traes tu bokken- dijo Saeko desde su espalda

-vamos, tengo más maneras de defenderme- dijo Takashi

-por dios- dijo Saeko sonriendo- que buena respuesta- bromeó

-al menos es una- dijo Takashi mientras esquivaba a algunos de ellos, los cuales Hirano se encargaba de asesinar, mientras que a los que asechaban a la niña los eliminaba Minami

Saya y Rei estaban en la entrada- crees que debamos preparar las cosas para salir de aquí?- preguntó Rei-

-escucha Miyamoto, no se porque Takashi te aceptó hace un momento, pero yo no perdonó tan fácil, y menos después de lo que le hiciste, así que debes pedirle un verdadero perdón y demostrarle que en verdad lo quieres- dijo Saya- y respondiendo a tu pregunta… no, conozco a Komuro, el regresara tarde o temprano con esa niña, así que basta esperarlo- dijo Saya sonriendo

-si, tienes razón, Takashi es incrrible- ,Rei sonrio tambien- aquí tengo un palo de escoba, tu como te protegerás?- preguntó la castaña

-descuida, Hirano me prestó su pistola de clavos- dijo la chica sacándola -con esto podré dispararle a quien se acerque- dijo la pelirrosa

-que buena idea!- dijo Rei

Saeko y Takashi llegaron al lugar y quedaron justo frente al Jardín, ambos bajaron rápidamente y comenzaron a acabar con ellos, Saeko con su Bokken comenzó a deshacer a casa uno de ellos, y Takashi tomó un fierro que estaba tirado ahí y comenzó a golpear a ellos y llegó hasta la puerta para cerrarla y evitar que lleguen más de ellos

-has hecho un buen trabajo, sigue aguantando- dijo el chico a la niña acabando con los últimos que se encontraban en el lugar

-tranquila, todo esta bien- dijo Takashi acercándose a ella

-tu, no vienés a lastimarme?- preguntó la niña

-por supuesto que no- dijo Takashi sonriendole- yo sólo estoy aquí para protegerte- dijo el castaño

-G-Gracias!!- dijo la chica mientras se arrojaba a abrazarlo fuertemente

-Takashi hay que salir de aqui- dijo Saeko apareciendo en escena

-concuerdo contigo, pero el lugar esta infestado de ellos- dijo Takashi mirando a la calle con la reja

-es cierto, creó que hicimos mucho ruido- dijo Saeko

-Onii-chan… el era mi padre- dijo la niña apuntando al sujeto en el suelo

-comprendo-dijo Takashi- incluso ahora ellos a pesar de no haber ruido siguen aqui- dijo el castaño "ellos… ruido" pensó el joven- tengo una idea!- espetó

-enserio?- dijo Saeko sorprendida

-sólo esperen aquí, Saeko, te encargó a la niña- dijo el chico

-descuida- dijo Saeko

Takashi trepó la barda y camino hasta alejarse una distancia considerable de la casa y tomó la pistola que traía

-para aprovechar el tiro- dijo el joven mientras le apuntaba a uno de "ellos" y disparaba, tirándolo

El ruido fue tal, que ellos comenzaron a dirigirse a donde se encontraba el castaño, lo cual defendía que su pensamiento era correcto

-bien hecho!- dijo Saeko mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la niña que lloraba en su pecho después de que la pelimorada le tendiera una camisa al hombre y le pusiera una flor

Takashi regreso al lugar donde estaban ellas dos

-están bien?- preguntó el joven

-si, lo estamos- dijo Saeko sonriendole

-bien- Takashi tomó la moto y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió muy lentamente para evitar hacer ruido y salió de ella con la moto

-suban- dijo el chico

-si- Saeko subió detrás del chico

-puedo ir enfrente?- preguntó La niña mirándola tiernamente

-claro!- dijo Takashi dándole una sonrisa

-muchas gracias- dijo la niña subiendo

-y tu nombre?- preguntó Takashi ya con la niña enfrente

-Maserato Alice- dijo la niña

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Komuro Takashi, y ella es…- dijo el chico

-su novia,- mencionó Saeko- Busujima Saeko- dijo la chica

-Onii-chan, tu novia es muy bonita- dijo alice

-lo es- dijo el chico encendiendo la moto y saliendo ddel lugar- si que lo es- la frase sonrojo en extremo a la pelimorada centro de la atención de la conversación de los dos

Después de un tramo, los tres llegaron a la casa y el chico las dejó bajar para entrar al lugar

-chicas, llegamos- dijo Takashi sonriendoles

-que alegría que estén bien- dijo Rei

-que bueno- dijo Saya sonriendo mientras abría la puerta para dejarle pasar

Pelimorada y niña entraron a la casa, y cuando Komuro iba a entrar noto que los Zombies se acercaban a la misma

-rayos!- dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño

-Takashi! Que haras?- preguntó Saeko corriendo hacia la puerta para verlo

-tengo que distraerlos- Takashi volteo al frenre- me los llevare de aquí!- encendió de nuevo la moto- cierra la puerta Saya- dijo el castaño mirándola

-pero..- Saya no quería hacerlo, su mirada estaba triste

-descuida- Komuro le dio una sonrisa de confianza- yo estaré bien- el chico arrancó la moto y dio la vuelta con cuidado y se fue en dirección a los zombies, estando lo suficientemente cerca dio la vuelta a una pequeña calle perpendicular a la principal, es decir, donde caminaba toda la horda de "ellos", el chico sacó la pistola que tenía y disparo dos veces a dos zombies, eso fue suficiente para que toda esa horda decidiera ir en contra de el, con todos "ellos" tras el, Komuro se puso en marcha para salir del lugar.

El chico avanzó en la moto, volteaba y soltaba un disparo para asesinar a otro de "ellos" y al mismo tiempo hacer ruido, se metía en otras calles, aceleraba, frenaba, toda una serie de acciones que hicieran que los Zombies lo siguieran efectivamente

Cuando el chico consideró que era suficiente, aceleró con todo lo que pudo, y entre calle y calle pudo llegar hasta el puente, esquivando a varios de "ellos", topes, postes, o incluso cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera en su camino, desde cadáveres tirados hasta automóviles varados, algunos conos de contención, entre otras cosas, se dio cuenta de la cantidad de gente que había ahí, pero también observó que los Zombies tras de el habían logrado llegar a donde el estaba, se aproximaban relativamente rápido, desde una calle comenzaban a salir hasta la autopista principal que daba la vista al río

-Miren!!!- dijo un hombre que parecía ser el líder de todos los que estaban protestando, sus aires de grandeza y soberbia mezclada con ignorancia resaltaban con cada palabra que quería decir- Ahí vienen!! Y los policías no hacen nada!!!- grito sumamente molesto

-hay que salir de aqui!-

-larguemonos!-

-vamos a morir!-

Eran los gritos que la gente ocasionaba, entonces, sin previo aviso, comenzó un caos completo en el lugar, gente empujándose, pateandose o golpeándose, algunas personas caían al suelo, otras más eran aventadas, los gritos y el aquelarre no se hicieron esperar y un ambiente totalmente predativo abundaba en el lugar, todos querían escapar, algunos optaron por retirarse de ahí, otros más de pasar a la fuerza el puente, lo que ponía en grandes aprietos a la policía, pero, que importaba ahora? Incluso los mismos policías corrieron tras notar la presencia de los no muertos

Entre toda la crisis y desesperación, destacaba una mujer para Takashi, al parecer era la presentadora de la televisión que el solía ver de vez en cuando

La mujer corrió hacia la camioneta y trató de subir Pero fue empujada por su camarógrafo

-ayuda!- dijo la mujer cuando cayó al suelo y se aturdía por el acto

-salvate tu maldita perra!- dijo el camarógrafo cerrando la puerta lateral más grande de la camioneta

-no puede ser, tengo una hija!- dijo la mujer mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente y trataba de llegar a la camioneta, lo cual fue demasiado tarde, la misma había salido del lugar apenas habían cerrado la puerta

Takashi miró eso con atención y decidió entrar en acción, el joven arrancó la moto y se dirigió a la mujer

-mi hija- decía la mujer mientras se dejaba caer decepcionada por todo y con una mirada triste y vacía, lágrimas se formaban en la comisura de sus ojos

-la volverá a ver- dijo Komuro llegando a la acción con la moto

La mujer levantó la vista para encontrarse con su salvador, el castaño la veía con una sonrisa de confianza, le estiraba la mano- suba- el chico mencionó contento

-que me vas a hacer? A donde me llevarás!?- preguntaba insegura la mujer tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar

-descuide, yo la protegere- dijo el joven mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos

-como se que no es un maleante?- preguntó la mujer acercando sus manos a su pecho

-porque de ser así, la subiría a la fuerza- Komuro arqueo una ceja pensativo- pero no es asi, por favor, suba y permitame protegerla de todo mal- el chico la volvió a mirar sonriendo

-ah- La mujer se sorprendió y esbozo una sonrisa enorme- muchas gracias!- tomó la mano del castaño y subió a la moto, colocando las piernas en una sola dirección como su estuviera montando caballo

Komuro arrancó la moto para salir del lugar, y notó como la mujer se sujetaba fuertemente a el, dandole un abrazo con un agarre potente y lleno de "necesidad" por seguridad y confianza

FFIN

POR AHORA ESO ES TODO AMIGOS… HAY VARIOS PUNTOS A RESALTAR

1.- LA HISTORIA HA TENIDO MUCHA ACEPTACIÓN Y LA VERDAD ESO ME ALEGRA BASTANTE, ESO QUIERE FECIR QUE SI LES ESTA GUSTANDO POR DONDE VAN LOS TIROS

2.- CREANME, LEO TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE USTEDES DEJAN Y SE FORMA UNA SONRISA EN MI ROSTRO AL LEER LAS NOTAS POSITIVAS

3.- UN USUARIO ME HABIA COMENTADO QUE ME ESTABA FIJANDO MUCHO EN LOS DIALOGOS Y QUE ESL PUEDE ABURRIR, PUES LE QUIERO DECIR A ESE USUARIO QUE SE CALLE Y DEJE DE JODER PORQUE SI NO…. NAH!! NO ES CIERTO!!! LA VERDAD ESA CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA COMO QUE ME AYUDO A MODIFICAR UN POCO LA MANERA EN LA QUE NARRABA Y PUES SI ME HIZO MEJORAR DIGO, UNO NUNCA DEJA DE APRENDER Y EVOLUCIONAR ASI QUE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA CRITICA

Y BUENO, PASEMOS A UNOS CUANTOS SALUDOS

miguel.puentedejesus: amigo un gran saludo, tu has estado siguiendo la historia desde que empezó y nada, muchas gracias

DarkDragneel: hermano, fuiste el primer REVIEW de la historia o de esta historia y pues gracias por leer y por dejar opinión, un saludazo y sigue leyendo que esta historia va para más

Hyperion52: amigo, lo que sucede es que ya agregue al diccionario "nl" entonces como la "o" esta cerca de la "l" cada que escribo mal esa palabra ya no me la marca como error entonces se me pasa ese detalle pero trataré de trabajar más en ello


	6. Una nueva vida

CHICOS! BUENO, UNA VEZ MAS AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO, LAMENTO HABER TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO CIERTOS CONTRATIEMPOS PROVOCAN QUE ME SEA UN TANTO DIFICIL ENCONTRAR TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR COMO SEA, AQUI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO !

MIENTRAS YO VIVA ENTRE LOS MUERTOS- UNA NUEVA VIDA

Takashi se llevó a la mujer en la moto para salir del lugar y evitar que la mordieran los demás zombies que se encontraban en los alrededores

-me has salvado- atinó a decir la mujer mientras se aferraba desesperadamente al cuerpo de su salvador

-tenía que hacerlo, no puedo dejarla morir- dijo Takashi sin despegar la mirada del frente

Salieron de esa zona de peligro, para relajarse un poco ya más adentrados en la ciudad, entre casas y calles ellos evitaban como podían el contacto con los "no-muertos" para prevenir el caer de nuevo en una situación similar a la anterior

-Tch, no hay manera de acercarnos sin llamar su atención- dijo el chico un tanto molesto por la situación

-acercarnos? Perdona la indiscreción, pero, hacia donde?- preguntó la mujer curiosa mientras volteaba a ver al frente ya que la motocicleta estaba estática en un punto de la calle

-cierto, olvide decirlo, nosotros somos un grupo de personas que se ayudan mutuamente para sobrevivir- comentó Takashi volteando a verla de reojo- sólo somos 10 pero sabemos defendernos y muy bien -

-comprendo- la mujer agachó ligeramente la mirada- entonces, que piensas hacer? Puedes dejarme en algún lugar tranquilo- dijo ella tristemente cabizbaja

-nada de eso- espetó Takashi- puede unirse a nosotros- dijo el joven animado- si para sobrevivir es necesario unirnos y unificar nuestra fuerza, entre más seamos, es mejor, no es así?- preguntó sonriente el chico

La mujer, a pesar de ser como 8 años mayor que él, pudo sonrojarse por las palabras que él le había dicho

-cierto, podemos quedarnos en una tienda que vi cerca de aquí- dijo Takashi seriamente, recuperando esa postura que daba una impresión de chico maduro y capaz

El joven encendió la motocicleta y echó a andar en dirección a la tienda

-como estará Takashi?- preguntó Saya con un ánimo un tanto decaído por la ocasión

-tranquila, no lo conozco muy bien, pero se que es un chico muy capaz, se nota a leguas que tiene lo necesario para sobrevivir, verás que para mañana ya estará aqui- dijo Minami dándole confianza a la joven pelirrosa

-si, verás que el estará muy bien, así que lo mejor es esperarlo- dijo Rei acercándose al lugar

Saya, Minami, Rei y Shizuka estaban en la sala sentadas, Saeko y Kyoko se encontraban en la cocina preparando la cena, Hirano estaba en su punto estratégico para poder disparar bien, junto a Alice, que le platicaba cosas de su padre o su madre, Yuki estaba en el mismo lugar con Hirano, pero ella buscaba con la mirada alguna señal del chico que le gustaba pero nada parecía indicar donde se encontraba el castaño

-esperó que Takashi-san se encuentre bien- dijo Kyoko en la cocina mientras movía el estofado con un cucharón

-el estará bien, es un verdadero hombre, ahora mismo lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperarlo- mencionó Saeko mirando que había en el refrigerador para complementar el estofado y sólo sacó un poco de jugó sonriendo

-si- Kyoko también tenía el ánimo decaído ligeramente porque Takashi no estaba por ahí, su líder ahora mismo estaba perdido y quien sabe si vivo

-no pierda las esperanzas Sensei, sabe como yo lo genial que es Takashi- la chica se sonrojo ligeramente, y decidió incorporarse y cerrar la puerta del refrigerador

-mo~ se a que te refieres, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por el- dijo la Sensei con un puchero tierno y relajado

-todas lo estamos, aunque no lo aparente, yo también estoy preocupada por el, pero ahora mismo, lo mejor es quedarnos aqui y esperarle- dijo Saeko frunciendo un poco el ceño y tomando un poco del jugó de naranja

"donde estará?" pensaba Yuki con la mirada pérdida en el horizonte a través de la ciudad, admirando el paisaje apocalíptico que era triste, y daba miedo

-si piensas en Komuro-kun, no deberías preocuparte- dijo Hirano en voz baja mientras apuntaba con su arma a cualquier cosa defendiendo su puesto

-por que lo dices?- preguntó Yuki volteando a verlo curiosa

-no estuviste con nosotros en la escuela, pero el se encargó de defendernos y salvarnos, Takagi-san, Busujima-san, Shizuka-sensei, Hayashi-sensei e incluso yo estamos aquí con vida gracias a el- musitó El gordito recordando su estancia en la escuela

-que sucedió con Miyamoto-san- preguntó La castaña acercándose un poco al chico

-iré a ver a onee-san- dijo Alice mientras se ponía de pie, puesto que estaba sentada en el suelo al lado de Kohta y salía corriendo al interior de la casa

-por lo que tengo eentendido, ella traicionó a Takashi con Hisashi- dijo el chico bajando un poco la guardia y acomodándose los anteojos

-sexo?- preguntó Yuki sin timidez, pues para estos temas ella no era mojigata

-para nada- dijo nervioso Kohta un tanto sonrojado por la pregunta- ellos salían solamente, eran novios, a pesar de tener 17 años no creó que sea excusa para decir que habían tenido relaciones sexuales- mencionó el pelinegro recuperando la compostura- y tornándose serio

-tienes razón en eso, quiero decir, todos piensan que soy una perra, al menos, no puedo ir por la vida diciendo que soy una santa, pero jamás he hechos cosas inapropiadas con alguien- dijo la chica agachando la mirada

-entonces, todos los rumores…- comentó Hirano

-por supuesto, son falsos, donde decían que yo me metía con los profesores o los alumnos, todo fue una excusa de Tsunoda que quería que volviera con el, al final término boicoteando mi nombre y rebajando mi dignidad y yo como una estúpida no tuve más que volver con el - dijo la chica volteando de nueva cuenta al horizonte - además, mi grupo de amigas no me beneficiaba- decía con un semblante triste y reflexivo

-tu grupo de amigas?- preguntó el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie, dejando su posición como guardián

-si, ellas si eran una perras, aunque, no se metían con muchos chicos ellas si eran expertas en esos temas, hablábamos de todo tipo de hombres que había en la escuela- mencionó Yuki regresando su vista al chico con lentes - por ejemplo, hablábamos de los chicos como Tsunoda o Shido-sensei, pero también tocábamos temas como un chico… Era Morita? Ah y también Imamura, ellos tocaban en una banda en un local cerca de la escuela… y Hisashi, pues no es el tipo de hombre que quisiéramos, siempre tan servicial con todas, a pesar de tener novia no había diferencia en como trataba a Miyamoto-san y a las demás chicas, el único al que nunca pudimos alcanzar fue a Komuro Takashi del 2B, el era más antisocial, pero su semblante es muy maduro, la persona a la que el protegía es a Saya, por como la miraba y reía con ella, y la forma en que no lo hacia con las demás, garantiza que es un chico devoto, por eso todo este tiempo, siempre quise hablarle a el- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa tranquila- me dijeron que el era muy bueno tocando guitarra y también en los deportes, lo mismo con las materias aunque faltará muy seguido, y después de esto, no puedo comprender como algo así le pudo pasará a el, mi grupo de amigas siempre sacaban el tema, diciendo que era muy amable y gentil, incluso una vez una se emocionó porque el profesor la mando a buscarlo, y me dijo que el le respondió "iré en seguida" con una sonrisa- Yuki hacia ademanes graciosos, levantando en dedo índice tras decir la última frase con los ojos bien abiertos

-C-comprendo- dijo Hirano con una expresión de incredulidad- el debe ser feliz así, 6 hermosas chicas peleando por su amor, esperó encontrar a alguien algún dia- mencionó triste con un aura graciosa de depresión

-lo haras, estoy segura, no importa la situación en la que estamos, allá afuera debe haber alguien justo para ti- mencionó la joven sonriendole y mirándolo a los ojos

-quiero creerlo- dijo el gordito

-chicos, bajen, ya esta el estofado- dijo Kyoko llegando al lugar

-ya vamos Sensei- dijo Yuki mientras se dirigía a la cocina a paso lento

-si- Hirano siguió a Yuki y ambos salieron caminando o más bien entraron a la casa

Kyoko miró el cielo estrellado y suspiro profundamente "Takashi-kun debes estar bien" pensó ella preocupada mientras regresaba al interior de la casa para cenar junto a las demás chicas

-Entonces usted estaba casada- mencionó Takashi

Ambos, chico y mujer habían llegado a una tienda de autoservicio, la cual habían cerrado por fuera para evitar que durante la noche uno de "ellos" o incluso alguien vivo entrara

-si, mi marido y mi hija deben estar bien- mencionó ella manteniendo la esperanza mientras acomodaba ropa que había encontrado en los casilleros de los empleados en el suelo, para poder recostarse sobre eso

-tome- mencionó Takashi dándole su chaqueta a la mujer

-bromeas? Deberías ponértela, se nota que hará frío- dijo la mujer un poco apenada

-debe tomarlo, si lo único que trae es ese pequeño sacó, pasará frío en la noche, y no me gustaría estar bien a costa de una mujer tan hermosa como usted- mencionó el joven mirándola a los ojos insistiendo

-muchas gracias- La mujer aceptó la chaqueta del chico, se la puso y sintió el calor que quería sentir, puesto que el castaño tenía razón, en esta noche haría frío y es mejor pasarla asi

-por cierto, Komuro Takashi, estudiaba en el instituto Fujimi- dijo el chico estirando su brazo en dirección a la mujer en forma de saludo- con todo esto, no me ha dado tiempo de presentarme- bromeó el joven

-ah, si, Maresato Koyuki- dijo la mujer formalmente recibiendo la mano y saludando- ya me conocerás, soy reportera o bueno, lo era antes de que me abandonaran a mi suerte en medio de todo esto- dijo la mujer con cierto descontento de recordar como le habían traicionado sus compañeros de trabajo

El teléfono comenzó a sonar de la bolsa del pantalón del chico, el castaño metió su mano a la bolsa y sacó el celular, era un número desconocido pero aún así el contestó

-alo?- preguntó el joven pegando el dispositivo a su oído

-bueno, Takashi?- preguntó una voz muy peculiar

-Rei- dijo Takashi un tanto sorprendido de que fuera precisamente ella

-te marco desde el celular de Minami-san, así que dime, donde estas?- preguntó del otro lado de la línea

-estoy en una tienda de autoservicio, en el camino ayude a una mujer y ahora estamos aquí atorados, pero no se preocupen, les aseguro que regresáremos - mencionó el chico con una voz grave y familiar

-son buenas noticias que estés bien Takashi. Te estaremos esperando- mencionó la castaña con alegría mientras colgaba

-tu novia?- preguntó Koyuki acercándose al joven

-amiga, y menos de eso, quizás, conocida de la infancia- mencionó el castaño voltenado a ver a la mujer pelirrosada

-Komuro-kun, puedes prestarme tu celular para marcarle a mi esposo?- preguntó la mujer

-desde luego- mencionó el chico entregándole el dispositivo en la mano

La mujer recibió el aparato, luego comenzó a marcar o teclear el número que quería y por fin acercó la bocina a su oído

Del otro lado de la línea contestaron

-alo?- dijo esa voz

-querido, donde estan? Los he esta- Koyuki guardó silencio para procesar la información, esa voz, no era para nada la de su esposo- quien eres?- preguntó la mujer asustada

-yo recogí el celular del pantalón de la persona que esta tirada aquí, no me quieren dejar pasar a la casa, y, esta persona esta muerta apuñalada y tirada- dijo la otra voz desde el suelo

-no- Koyuki quedó atónita, y decir que su expresión se había caído completamente, incrédula de la situación , era poco, sus ojos tan abiertos como platos, su boca abierta y lágrimas se formaban en las comisuras de sus ojos- no puede ser- musitaba la mujer estupefacta

-Maresato-san- dijo Takashi acercándose por la espalda

-no No NO! NO NO NO !!- decía la mujer elevando cada vez más el tono- tengo que ir a buscarlo, yo debo hacerlo!- dijo la mujer mientras abría la barricada puesta en la puerta del lugar con una voz desgarradora y desesperada - yo debo ir por el!- gritaba sus lamentos

Por fim pido abrir la puerta, y salió corriendo del lugar, Takashi salió detrás de ella

-Maresato-san!- grito Takashi tras salir corriendo detrás de ella

-Komuro-kun, no lo entiendes, yo tengo que ir tras mi marido, el debe datra vivo!- grito desesperada la mujer parándose en seco y volteando a ver al chico

-comprendo perfectamente su situación, pero no podemos perder la cordura!- grito el castaño con el ceño fruncido y ligeramente molesto- es doloroso y lo entiendo, entiendo mejor que nadie el dolor, pero eso no significa dejar todo lo que hemos hecho por nada, así que por favor, vuelva adentro y ahí estaremos a salvo- grito Komuro

-porque? Porque mi marido murió!- griro Koyuki al aire

Sin prevenirlo, detrás de la mujer apareció un hombre robusto y con gorra, y braquets, el hombre tomó a Koyuki por la espalda, agarrando uno de sus cenos con la derecha y con la izquerda apuntaba con la punta de una daga el cuello de la mujer

-Maresato-san!- grito Komuro molesto por lo que sucedía tratando de correr a salvarla

-no te muevas! O la mato- grito el hombre acercando la ounta a su cuello

"Que le debe importar a Komuro-kun, sólo soy una desconocida, ahora comprendo lo que sucede, el sólo me ayudo para no tener cargo de conciencia" pensó triste la mujer

-no lo hagas!- dijo el chico molesto

-eh?- Koyuki alzó la vista para ver la expresión del chico, era una molesta, después de todo, si le importaba

-dime chico. Es tu mamá? O me dirás que es tu chica? No lo creó, ella merece algo mejor, me la llevare y me la tirare todas las noches, si! Todas las malditas noches- dijo el hombre perdiendo la cordura

-maldito!- grito Takashi enfadado con el hombre

-que, prefieres morir?- preguntó el hombre señalando al chico con la daga

-lo prefiero a darte a mi chica!- grito Komuro

Maresato reaccionó como se debía, y de un momento a otro, pasó de esa actitud dócil y frágil, a una furiosa y molesta

La mujer fruncio el ceño y apretó los dientes, soltó una patada hacia atrás atinando en la entrepierna del hombre y ella se hizo para adelante, se dio la vuelta y atinó otra patada en la cara del varón, pues por el golpe bajo el sujeto se había agachado del dolor

La persona cayó al suelo adolorida de dos partes, y Koyuki lo miró enojada - no vuelvas a hablarle así a una mujer !- espetó con severidad y molestia

-Maresato-san- dijo Takashi sorprendido de ver la escena

-tome cursos de autodefensas, así que se como defenderme- dijo la mujer volteando a ver a Takashi

-vaya que si- mencionó el chico con una sonrisa de incredulidad

-maldita perra!- grito el hombre comenzando a pararse lentamente

-te lo adverti- de una patada en el estómago Koyuki dejó al hombre inconsciente en el suelo

-Maresato-san hay que entrar, "ellos" comienzan a venir- dijo el chico preocupado por ver como varios de "ellos" se acercaban

-si, supongo que fue por mis gritos, lo lamento- dijo la mujer corriendo para volver a entrar a la tienda

Ambos, chico y mujer entraron a la tienda y volvieron a cerrar la puerta con una barricada, esta vez el joven colocó un estante donde se encontraban los productos como barrera

Entraron agitados al lugar, se sentaron dando bocanadas de aire y hasta cierto punto felices de que no pasará a mayores

-hace un momento, dijiste que era tu mujer- dijo la pelirrosa un poco ruborizada

-disculpe, quizás cierto toque de pertenencia- dijo Takashi sonrojado desviando la mirada

-pero, a pesar de ser mayor, nl te importó- dijo la mujer nerviosa

-no me importaría, es hermosa que incluso hasta me alagaria- dijo el chico la verdad

-Y-ya veo- musitó la mujer sorprendida por lo que decía -comprendo que quizás pienses que soy una mujer fácil, pero no es asi, sólo que ahora mismo, esto es dificil- mencionó la mujer sonrojada exigiendo la atención del joven

-D-dificil?- preguntó el chico volteando a verla y separándose ligeramente

-que quiero atención- mencionó la mujer acercándose más

-espere, creé que esto es bueno- dijo el joven nervioso

-ahora mismo ya nada me importa, Takashi, hazmelo ya- la mujer se avanlanzo sobre el chico desesperada de atención

Takashi comenzó a besarla con intensidad, a lo que la mujer respondía los besos con pasión y lujuria cargadas, ambos tocaban sus cuerpos, hasta que lo decidieron, a la par, comenzaron a desvestirse mutuamente con deseo y éxtasis

Komuro despojó a Koyuki de su sacó, su blusa dejando ver su hermoso y maduro pecho con sólo el sostén, después le quitó la falda dejando ver esa entrepierna, su sensual ingle cubierta sólo por la ropa interior blanca, del mismo modelo que Shizuka lo llevaba en la escuela

Mientras tanto, Koyuki le quitó a Komuro la playera roja, puesto que ya no tenía la chaqueta, hizo un movimiento de tal manera que quedó ella sobre el joven y entre besos comenzó a quitarle el botón del pantalón, para pasar a bajarlo junto al bóxer del joven, con dicho movimiento, y al estar sucara tan cerca de la entrepierna, el miembro erecto del joven hizo un movimiento y golpeó ligeramente la cara de la mujer, sorprendiéndola

-i-increíble, es más grande que el de mi marido- ddijo ella en medio de la lujura ocasional

-Maresato-san- dijo el chico totalmente excitado

La mujer tomó el miembro viril del chico y comenzó a masturbarlo poco a poco, hasta que, en un impulso sexual, decidió meterlo a su boca y comenzar a mamarlo, sus succiones eran intensas y muy excitantes

-Koyuki!- dijo Takashi mientras tomaba la nuca de la mujer junto a su cabellera y hundía más su miembro en la garganta de la reportera haciendo que ella abriera los ojos al sentir su garganta expandida por el glande del castaño

Después de esos movimientos y de un raro de estar así, el chico decidió descargar su semilla dentro de ella

-aquí voy, me corro!- dijo el chico liberando su escencia en la garganta de la pelirrosa, sorprendiendo a la mujer, la cual, sentía como este esperma entraba directamente en su tracto y viajaba al estómago, aún sin dejar de correrse el chico sacó ligeramente parte del oene para dejar más semilla en su garganta, cosa que esxito mucho más a la mujer, Komuro término por correrse en la boca de aquella dama, librando gran cantidad de semen caliente, espeso y blanco en su interior

-mmhm- decía la mujer saboreando el líquido viscoso- sabe muy bien!- dijo tragando su escencia

-Koyuki- comentó Takashi mirándola tragarse hasta la última gota de su semilla

-no es suficiente- espetó la mujer mientras dejaba caer al chico hacia atrás y comenzaba a quitarse en sostén y la pantie y ella quedando encima, tomó el miembro erecto del muchacho y lo introdujo en su entrada, primero lentamente y después de que entró la mitad, se dejó acer de golpe

-mhmp- la mujer ahogaba sus gemidos, los gemidos que generaba que algo tan grande estuviera tan profundo en ella- ni siquiera el, llegaba tan profundo- dijo Maresato sonrojada y completamente extasiada

Takashi se sentía genial dentro de ella, y con sus manos libres tomó los pechos de la mujer que estaban colgando al aire libre

-tan firmes y redondos, así dan ganas de..- el chico no término su frase, pues se incorporó para quedar sentado y poder abrazar a la mujer mientras hundía su cara en los pechos de ella

-ah- gemía sin poder contenerlos la hermosa chica mientras sentía como el castaño se encargaba de saborear los pezones de ella - eres tan bueno, parece que tienes experiencia- atinó a decir entre géminis y susurros al oído a su pareja sexual - se siente tan bien-

Takashi seguía siendo cabalgado con fuerza y pasión, lujuria y frenesí, hasta que en cierto punto decidió cambiar de posición y puso a la mujer en 4, dejando su trasero al aire libre, y sus pechos colgando

Sin dudarlo Takashi volvió a entrar en la intimidad de la mujer, y utilizó el pelo de ella para llegar más profundo, el chico comenzó a embestirla y la mujer sólo gemía de mero placer

-esta posición, es tan vergonzosa y excitante a la vez- comentó la pelirrosa sintiendo la hombría del castaño en sus puntos más profundos - esta sensación… no importa, hoy es un día seguro, adelante, hazlo dentro!- imploraba dejándose caer al suelo mientras seguia siendo entoscada

-si tanto lo pides- mencionó el chico- toma esto- Takashi comenzó a acabar en el interior de la mujer, llenando su vagina llena de su semilla. El esperma era tanto que comenzaba a desbordarse por las paredes de la entrada de la reportera, cayendo gotas gruesas al suelo

-ah- Koyuki sólo gemía llena de éxtasis y excitación al sentir la liberación de la carga dentro de ella, incluso llevó sus manos a su trasero y separó sus glúteos para darle una vista exquisita al joven

Tras el acto, ambos, joven y mujer quedaron exhaustos, el chico se recostó en el suelo, y la mujer se recostó en su pecho, ambos se quedaron dormidos

Durmieron aquella noche, mientras afuera el apocalipsis se hacía presente, las calles ocupadas por cuerpos, ya sea inertes o caminando sinsentido, fuego por aquí y por allá y sangre derramada que manchaba el piso y los muros, vidrios quebrados y autos chocados

FIN

BUEEENO AMIGOS! LAMENTO TANTO LA TARDANZA PERO DIVERSOS CONTRATIEMPOS ME RETRASABAN POCO A POCO, SIN EMBARGO ASI DE POCO A POCO IBA AVANZANDOLE AL CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, Y BUENO, TRATARE DE YA NO TARDARME TANTO


	7. El grupo se decide, Hisashi fuera

AMIGOS!!! UN GUSTO VOLVERLOS A SALUDAR Y QUE ESTEN LEYENDO ESTO, Y BUEENO, YA ME HE TARDADO UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR POR DIVERSOS CONTRATIEMPOS, LA ESCUELA Y RECIENTEMENTE EL TEMBLOR QUE SACUDIO A MEXICO Y PUES NADA, CONTINUEMOS CON LA HISTORIA

HOTD- EL GRUPO SE DECIDE, Hisashi fuera

Él despertó un poco confundido por lo que había pasado, miró a su lado, sobre su pecho, desnuda, descansaba una mujer hermosa de facciones increíbles, su rostro mostraba una tranquilidad y relajación únicas, su pelo, un poco desordenado, descansaba sobre el suelo

Takashi esbozo una sonrisa, miró a esa mujer, la mujer que había protegido, y se sintió seguro de sí mismo, pues la había ayudado, y ahora ella ya no lloraba, bostezo ligeramente y miró a su alrededor, aún estaba oscuro, y la única luz que se dejaba ver, era la de una lámpara que se encontraba fuera, los rayos de luz blanca pasaban a través de los huecos que la barricada improvisada que el y ella habían construido dejaba.

Dio un respiro hondo y exhaló, gentilmente y en un movimiento rápido y ameno, deslizó la cabeza de la mujer hasta un bulto que había hecho con la ropa de la misma, dejándola descansando en el lugar

Se puso de pie, buscó su boxer, y sus pantalones y se los puso dejando el torso descubierto, se levantó y camino hasta el despacho del lugar, en el que había un reloj, lo tomo entre sus manos y se lo llevó hasta donde un rayo de luz entraba, lo coloco de manera que le dejara ver, el reloj marcaba la 1 a.m así que para el, aún había tiempo de regresar, miró a la mujer descansando, y el sabía que podía ofrecerle un lugar mejor para descansar, frunció el celo ligeramente, para evitar problemas, ellos habían metido la moto al local y sellado puertas y ventanas para que nadie intentará pasar.

Miró a su alrededor, había un apartado de mochilas, tomo una negra con blanco, la más grande y comenzó a llenarla con latas, de víveres, baterías, dos lámparas.

También coloco ahí dentro cosas como agua embotellada e incluso gaseosa, y algunas frituras, pues el sabía que si había una niña ahí, lo que querría sería comer algo así, metió también un par de tiras de pastillas para el dolor, por cualquier cosa, trató de llevar lo más elemental y a la vez, lo más práctico, así que comenzó a llenar su mochila

Cuando termino de hacerlo, la dejo en el despachador, como si fuese a pagar por algo así, y tomo el dinero de la caja registradora para meterlo a una de las bolsas de los costados.

-piensas comprarte algo con eso?- una voz tranquila, somnolienta y tenue se escuchó en el lugar

El joven volteo al lugar del que provenía la voz- si, preferiría comprar una rica pizza y descabsar- bromeó el joven cuidando su tono y volumen de la voz

-ya enserio, para que necesitas el dinero?- pregunto Koyuki

-facil, si encontramos una gasolinería que requiera de dinero, podemos llenar el tanque con este dinero, es por eso que lo llevo-dijo Takashi sonriendo orgullosamente de haberlo pensado bien

-vaya, si que es una buena opcion- dijo Koyuki sonriendo

-lo es- Takashi la miró, en el suelo- y por cierto Koyuki, deberías cambiarte, saldremos de una buena vez- dijo Takashi

-aue dices? Ahora mismo?- preguntó Koyuki

Saeko estaba sentada en la mesa, Takashi no regresaba y ella se sentia sola sin el, había recargado su cabeza de lleno en la mesa, volteando a un lado aburrida

-parece que no te estás divirtiendo- dijo Rika llegando al lugar mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba

-no puedo hacerlo, Takashi no llega- mencionó la pelomorada monotonamente

-estoy segura de que el llegara- dijo Rei llegando también al lugar y sentándose al extremo opuesto a Rika

-como estas tan segura?- pregunto saeko levantando la cabeza y dirigiendo su mirada a la castaña

-porque confío en el, además, aquí está mi celular si ocurre algo de lo que debamos enterarnos, el podrá marcar no?- pregunto Rei colocando el móvil sobre la mesa

-es algo bueno, así podremos estar en contacto con Takashi- dijo Busujima tomando el celular y comenzó a buscar entre sus contactos a Takashi- Takashi… por qué tiene un corazón?-pregunto Saeko mostrándole la pantalla del celular a la castaña

-es, algo que no importa- espetó Rei y tomo el celular a la fuerza- anda, marcale- mencionó ella

-si- saeko comenzó a marcar, y tras un breve momento en la línea de espera, contacto con el joven- hola, Takashi? Ah, que alegría que seas tú

-hola, Saeko, soy yo- dijo Takashi

-donde estás? Que sucedió?- pregunto la chica un poco angustiada

-me encuentro en una tienda de autoservicio, voy a regresar de una vez, tengo que preparar unas cosas y en cuanto pueda iré para alla- mencionó el chico con un tono gentil y tranquilo

-esta bien, todo está bien cierto? Tienes como volver?- pregunto la pelimorada

-si, aún tengo la motocicleta con la que salí, te aseguro que en cuanto pueda estaré por alla- dijo el joven

-muy bien, me alegra escuchar eso, entonces, esperamos a que vengas- dijo la Busujima mientras se despedía

-perfecto, llegaré en cuanto antes- dijo el joven colgando la llamada

Takashi colgó el teléfono, lo metió a su bolsa y tomo la mochila cargada con víveres

-nos iremos ya?- pregunto Koyuki mientras se terminaba de arreglar la ropa

-en cuanto antes, mejor- mencionó el chico mientras caminaba a la ventana

Se asomó al lugar, parecía estar solo y tranquilo, aunque, aún en el silencio de la ocasión, se escuchaban los gritos y el alboroto a lo lejos que habían pasado, comenzó a quitar las barricadas de la puerta, lentamente abrió la puerta con cuidado

Koyuki ya caminaba a la puerta con la motocicleta, la chica la sacó y ya afuera ambos se miraron mutuamente

-tendra que llevarse está mochila- mencionó el chico dándole la mochila a la mujer

-espera, a todo esto… dónde iremos?-pregunto la mujer

-junto a mi grupo, ellas deben estar en el lugar de donde parti- dijo el sonriéndole

-esta bien, confío en ti- dijo la mujer mientras se colgaba la mochila- vámonos

Takashi se subió a la moto, y dejó que la mujer se subiera también, la encendió y arrancó en cuanto antes

Manejó por la ciudad, entró en calles y evitaba algunos obstáculos que se le atravesaba, incluyendo a varios de ellos, cuando el chico se encontraba cerca de la casa, decidió apagar la motocicleta, ambos, la mujer y el chico se bajaron del vehiculo

-Koyuki, dame la mochila- dijo el chico

La mujer le hizo caso y le entrego la mochila, el chico se la colgó en la espalda y comenzó a cambiar llevándose la moto consigo

-apagada?- pregunto la chica confundida

-de esta manera, no vamos a atraer la atención de ellos- dijo el chico caminando

-que inteligente- dijo la mujer caminando tras de el

-como aprendiste a pelear y defenderte asi- preguntó Takashi curioso mirando al frente sin detenerse

-bueno, tome un curso de defensa personal, ya sabes, si soy reportera tengo que saber defenderme- dijo la mujer sonriendo mirando la espalda del chico

-piensas es muy buena noticia, sabes defenderte muy bien- dijo el joven

-verdad que si?- dijo la mujer acercándose al chico y quedándose a la par del joven

-totalmente, pero bueno, mira, ya vamos a llegar- mencionó el chico

-es ahí? En esa casa tan bonita?- preguntó la mujer sorprendida

-esta es- dijo orgulloso el joven mientras le volteaba a ver

Llegaron a la entrada principal, misma que el chico abrió, y entraron ambos, mujer y joven al lugar

-quien es?- salió saeko junto a su bokken a la defensiva

-Takashi- dijo el chico presentándose

-Takashi!!!!!- la pelimorada corrió a abrazar al chico- me tenías tan preocupada!- la chica lo abrazó fuertemente

-Saeko- el chico tomo su cabellera- tranquila, estoy aquí- dijo el joven correspondiendo al abrazo

-ya bien, quién es ella- pregunto la chica aún abrazando al joven

-es Koyuki, Maresato Koyuki- mencionó el chico presentandola- y ella es Saeko, Busujima Saeko- dijo el chico

-mucho gusto- se presentaron mutuamente ambas mujeres

-bueno, hay que pasar, aún hay cosas que quiero hacer- dijo el chico

-si, Minami-san, Miyamoto y yo somos las únicas despiertas, Hirano, Shizuka, Takagi, Yuki, Kyoko y Alice están durmiendo- dijo la pelimorada

-Alice? Dijiste Alice???- pregunto la pelirosa sorprendida

-si, Alice, la chica que Takashi y yo rescatamos- dijo la kendoka

-una niña- Koyuki comenzaba a sentir una esperanza de que su hija estuviera viva

-si, ella está arriba, en el tercer piso, el primer cuarto a la izquierda- mencionó la chica

-subire en cuanto antes- mencionó ella mientras corría para llegar al cuarto que le habían indicado

-si- Takashi le sonrió mientras la veía entrar rápidamente a la casa

-bueno, entremos- dijo Saeko mientras le sonreía al chico

-hagamoslo- Takashi y Saeko entraron a la casa, al principio estaba la sala, y la cocina, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde se encontraban Rei y Rika

-Takashi!- Rei corrió a abrazar al chico, el cual correspondió de mala gana al mismo - llegaste, creí que no te encontraríamos de nuevo- mencionó la joven

-joven Komuro- dijo Rika sonriendole- realmente eres fuerte-

-oh, eso es… bastante bueno de escuchar- dijo el chico sonriéndole también - bueno, Minami, si me lo permites, me gustaría tomar un baño- mencionó el joven

-por supuesto que sí - dijo la chica- adelante, antes de que el servicio de electricidad se agote- comento Rika

-Gracias- Takashi se dirigió a la ducha

-bueno, el llego- Rei sonrió tranquila y con una carga menos- iré a dormir, mañana podremos hablar como lo haciamos- dijo la chica

-vale, te sigo- Saeko también decidió irse a dormir, ambas subieron hasta la tercer planta

Takashi entro en la ducha, y comenzó a desvestirse, dejándose completamente desnudo, se sentó en un banco y comenzó a tallarse los brazos.

El joven sintió unas manos tallando su espalda, lo cual le sorprendió ligeramente

-descuida, soy yo- escuchó esa voz tan familiar, que había escuchado antes

-tallarme la espalda?- pregunto el chico- es esta tu manera de acercarte, Rika?- pregunto estoico

-bueno, yo tampoco me había bañado- dijo la mujer

-sorprendente, que no te hayas bañado en tu propia casa- musitó el chico

-descuida, ahora mismo, una mujer desnuda te está tallando la espalda

-denuda?-pregunto el chico

-totalmente- mencionó la mujer

El chico tragó saliva lentamente mientras sentía como su miembro comenzaba a excitarse

-ara, estas erecto?- pregunto la mujer sonriendo, ella no podía mentirsea, ella misma estaba excitada por el cuerpo del joven, de alguna manera no se podía comportar, apenas hace unas horas le había dicho a su compañero que no le dejaba tocar sus pechos, y ahora ella quería tener a ese chico- vamos, si eres capaz de sorprenderme, te dejare divertirte un rato- dijo la mujer retando al joven

-ah si?- Takashi se giro para encarar a la mujer- vamos, hay que hacerlo- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a la mujer, y la besaba fuertemente

Rika dejo salir un ligero gemido tras el acto- tonto, eso es demasiado repentino -dijo la mujer

-si, será mejor dejarlo así por ahora- mencionó el joven

-descuida, llevemoslo tranquilo- dijo Rika

-puedo tomar una ducha también?- pregunto Koyuki entrando al lugar

-adelante- dijo Takashi tranquilo

-como que adelante?- pregunto Rika, - estás tú aquí Takashi- dijo la morena atónita

-si, no hay problema- dijo Koyuki entrando a la bañera- Takashi y yo ya lo hicimos- mencionó la mujer sin ninguna pena

-no desaprovechas las oportunidades chico- dijo la tiradora al castaño

-je, no sé qué responder ahora- dijo Takashi nervioso

Los tres tomaron sus duchas, hasta quedar completamente limpios, salieron del lugar y se acercaron a los dormitorios

-bueno, hoy pudo ser un increíble dia- mencionó Koyuki- a pesar de lo que sucedió, pude encontrar a mi hija y saber que está viva- dijo la pelirosa con alegría

-bueno, en esta casa solo hay dos camas- dijo Rika mirando a la mujer y al chico- Koyuki, Shizuka y Alice se quedarán en una, Kyoko y Rei se quedarán en otra,- dijo la mujer- aunque abajo hay otra, ya está ocupada por Saya y Yuki, Hirano está dormido en un sillón de abajo, tu y yo podemos poner unas cobijas en el suelo y dormir ahí- dijo Rika sonriendo - y asunto arreglado-

-en ese caso, yo también- dijo Saeko llegando a ellos- ya no hay lugar disponible, así que podremos dormir asi- mencionó la joven

-si, no tengo problema- dijo Takashi mirando las a ambas ya que Koyuki había subido para dormir

-que oportunista, dormir en medio de dos hermosas chicas, nadie se va a sentir mal- mencionó Rika

Takashi se sonrojó ligeramente

Bajaron las cobijas y los tres se acomodaron para dormir, quedando exactamente como Rika lo estableció, el entre esas dos mujeres

-no te sientes incómoda, Rika?- pregunto Takashi tratando de romper el hielo- durmiendo a un lado de un chico al que acabas de conocer

-honestamente no, ya dejaste muy en claro que no eres un violador, o un estupido asesino, además, no se notan intenciones malas en tu actitud- dijo Rika confiadamente mientras se volteaba para encarar al joven

-C-comprendo- dijo Takashi mirando a Rika- y tu? Saeko?- preguntó el joven volteando la vista hacia la pelimorada que estaba, de hecho, acomodada para encarar al castaño

-en absoluto, me siento totalmente segura contigo, no tengo razones para pensar mal de ti, Takashi- comento ella sonriéndole tiernamente -pero bueno- su semblante se hizo serio- creo que lo recomendable es dormir lo que podamos, para recuperar energias- espetó

-tienes razón, hay que dormir- dijo Takashi mientras se disponían a dormir, no pasó mucho tiempo para que los tres cayeran en terrenos de Morfeo y se durmieran completamente

Llegó la mañana, todos comenzaron a levantarse a eso de las 9 de la mañana por el agotamiento que habían tenido antes, Alice fue la primera en despertar, y al percatarse de quien dormía a su lado, exclamó de felicidad por ver a su madre ahí, con ella, cosa que también despertó a Shizuka, y tras una ligera confusión, se presentaron ambas mujeres

Kyoko y Rei despertaron casi a la par, estirándose alegremente después de disfrutar de ese descanso, finalmente, Yuki abrió los ojos, la castaña bostezo tiernamente y se levantó de la cama, dejando a Saya acostada aún dormida, Miku se puso los zapatos y se encaminó al baño aún entre bostezos para lavarse la cara.

Hirano, por su parte, ya se había levantado y alistado completamente, ahora mismo solo recargaba las armas que habían ocupado el día anterior para defender a Alice de todos esos monstruos.

Rika, Takashi y Saeko despertaron al mismo tiempo, los tres se estiraron ligeramente y se saludaron, se pusieron de pie

-ire a preparar el desayuno- mencionó Rika bostezando

-puedo ayudarla, se cocinar también- dijo Saeko con iniciativa

-hablame de tu, es mejor, menos formal y más congiable- mencionó La morena sonriéndole

-de acuerdo- dijo Saeko

-yo recogeré estás cobijas e iré a ver a los demás- dijo Takashi mientras se levantaba también

-esta decidido, una vez que estemos en el desayuno, podremos hablar sobre el futuro de nuestros planes- dijo Rika seriamente mientras se hacía una cola de caballo y se ataba el cabello

-si que claro, ya somos un grupo- Saeko imitaba sus movimientos, la chica, llevó sus manos hacia atrás haciendo resaltar sus pechos que por cierto solo estaban cubiertos por un delantal

-de acuerdo- dijo Takashi sonrojado por ver los pechos de Saeko

-bueno, bajas a desayunar- dijo Rika caminando a las escaleras seguida de Saeko

-tenlo por seguro- mencionó el chico mientras comenzaba a recoger las cobijas

Tras terminar de hacerlo, el chico decidió bajar a la planta baja, encontró en la cocina a Saeko y Rika, además de Koyuki, Kyoko y Alice, en la sala, mirando la televisión y los noticieros que aún tenían señal, se encontraban Shizuka y Rei, mientras que afuera, estirándose un poco y tomando sol, estaba Hirano mirando la calle, llegando al lugar Yuki saludo a todos, a lo cual le respondieron gentilmente

-ya Saya?- pregunto Komuro-

-aun está dormida, no quería despertarla así que la deje descansar- mencionó Yuki encarando a Takashi

-ya veo, iré a despertarla - dijo el castaño mientras caminaba al cuarto donde se encontraba la pelirrosa

El chico llegó al lugar, aún se percibía la silueta de alguien enterrada bajo las cobijas, el chico se acercó aún más a la cama, miró su rostro, sus ojos, mostraban que había llorado en la noche hasta dormir, y Komuro se lamentaba el no haber estado ahí para secar sus lágrimas.

-Saya…. Saya- Takashi comento que mover gentilmente a la genio del grupo, la chica, poco a poco comenzó a despertar y, abriendo los ojos noto el rostro de su amado

-Takashi- sin pensarlo dos veces la pelirrosa se lanzó a abrazar al chico fuertemente- llegaste! Pensé que nos abandonarlas, estaba demasiado preocupada por ti!- exclamó la joven con cierto tono molesto

-descuida, todo está bien, ya estoy aquí- mencionó el joven mirando a la chica

-mhmp- la chica lo hizo con cierto descontento- espero que no te vuelvas a ir esta vez,-

-descuida, esta vez estaré con ustedes- dijo el castaño sonriéndole -ahora bien, hay que ir a desayunar, vamos- el chico ayudó a levantarse a la joven, le sonrió de nueva cuenta y la chica de puso de pie

-ire enseguida- dijo la Takagi

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina luego de que la pelirrosa se pusiera zapatos y se hiciera sus coletas tradicionales, llegaron a la cocina, donde casualmente se encontraban todos sentados y reunidos esperando a su líder, el chico, al llegar, se sentó en la silla en un extremo de la mesa, los demás estaban en torno a él

-bueno, a comer- Takashi sonrió mientras todos comenzaban a tomar de su desayuno

El castaño medito un momento y tras recordar lo que se le había olvidado, se puso de pie con el celo fruncido

-Takashi… qué sucede?- pregunto Rei mirando al castaño

-no es nada grave, solo, correré de aquí a un huésped odiado- Takashi se dirigió al segundo piso, donde se encontraba cierto peligris atado a una silla

-idiota- Takashi despertó al otro chico

-que es lo que quieres maldito?- pregunto Hisashi despertando lentamente

-tendras que salir de aquí, no eres del grupo- menciono el castaño

-Estas loco?, No puedes sacarme a la calle así, que dirá Rei eh?- pregunto retóricamente el chico

-digo que está bien, que alguien como tú, se largue de aquí- mencionó la castaña llegando al lugar mientras abrazaba a Takashi dándole la espalda y luciendo su figura desarrollada a Hisashi

-Rei, no puedes hacerme esto, tú eres mia- mencionó el peligris mirando a la chica con desesperación

-lo siento Hisashi Igou, pero ahora, mi cuerpo entero, y mi alma, mi ser… le pertenecen a Takashi- la chica volteo la mirada para ver a Hisashi se reojo, pasándose una mano por su cintura y glúteos

-maldito! Como a ti te aceptan un Harem y a mí no!- dijo el peligris- esto es inaceptable! Que te den!- mencionó el chico

-ahora bien Hisashi, te tendrás que ir, te dejare la moto para que te largues de aquí - dijo severamente el chico mirando al otro joven

-malditos-

Takashi desató a Hisashi, quién, avergonzado, se fue caminando hasta la salida, los demás le vieron salir y trataron de ver que es lo que hacía, el chico tomo la moto y se subió en ella

-ya tu Rei, solo para que lo sepas… Shido es mi tío, yo me enteré de lo que te hizo gracias a que el me lo contó, por eso te ayude, para poder gozar de tu cuerpo, maldita zorra, pero no aflojas fácil, pero si te lo preguntas, arruinarte tu relación con Takashi por alguien que solo te quería tirar-

-maldito!!!- Rei se quería arrojar a golpes para acabar con el

-es suficiente Rei, descuida, ya no te mortifiques por eso- dijo el chico castaño sujetando a Rei

-dejame Takashi! Ese idiota arruinó nuestra relación, por el no quieres ser feliz conmigo!- dijo la castaña

-podemos hablar de eso después, ahora solo deja que se largue- Takashi aún sujetaba a la chica

Rei escuchó esas palabras, Takashi querría hablar con ella, el chico de verdad aceptaba una plática para arreglar las cosas, con eso se daba por satisfecha, así que decidió no continuar, la joven se calmó y dejó de poner resistencia

-ya tu Hisashi, lárgate- vocifero el chico al peligris, quién, asustado enciendo la moto y salió del lugar

Los demás del grupo decidieron quedarse y cerrar bien las puertas para evitar que vinieran más de esas cosas

Entraron de nuevo a la casa y comenzaron a desayunar, Rei estaba feliz porque Takashi había pedido una charla con ella, Saya porque le había prometido no dejarla sola, Saeko y Rika porque ahora su líder estaba ahí, Koyuki porque había salvado a su hija y eso le hacía muy feliz, Kyoko y Shizuka, además de Yuki, porque las había salvado, y Hirano porque tenía un líder increíble, el ambiente rápidamente se hizo familiar gracias a la convivencia y confianza que se formó en el lugar

Comenzaron a comer, enmedio de risas, alegrías, pláticas ocasionales y charlas graciosas, por un momento podían darse el lujo de olvidar lo que estaba aconteciendo afuera, ellos, la destrucción, el caos, perdían valor si están juntos todo el equipo

-y bueno- Saya fue la primera en cambiar el tema después de haber terminado de desayunar- cuáles son los planes?- pregunto mirando a Takashi que estaba a su lado

-bueno, hay que establecer todo- dijo El castaño- primero y como ya sabrán, ella es Maresato Koyuki, la madre de Alice-chan- mencionó el chico, señalando a la mujer

-mucho gusto- Koyuki se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia

-bien ella es otro integrante del equipo, ahora sí, lo primero que haremos, será Cruzar el río, la casa más próxima de aquí es la tuya, Takagi- dijo el chico - para hacerlo, podemos cruzar en el vehículo de Rika, es un Humvee así que debe ir por el agua perfecto, no es así?- pregunto mirando a la morena

-en efecto, es un vehículo anfibio- respondió la pelirrosa

-bien, en ese caso, cruzaremos por el río hasta llegar al otro lado, el puente se encuentra completamente bloqueado así que es mejor cursar por el el agua, cuando lleguemos allá, tomaremos el camino más sencillo, donde no haya ninguno de ellos hasta llegar al lugar, entraremos por la puerta de atrás, por donde seguramente no habrá muchos de "ellos" si es necesario pelearemos, las armas de Rika son suficientes, así que alistence y pónganse un traje cómodo, lo que vamos a pasar no será nada sdncillo- espetó el chico

-si!- todos se dirigieron al armario de Rika, Hirano se fue a preparar las armas, Takashi se dirigió a su mochila con víveres, y comenzó a llenar el humvee con lo necesario para salir del lugar, lo comenzaría a llenar para salir bien preparados, y sobrevivir

FIN

BUEEEENO POR AHORA ESTO ES TODO, UN CAPITULO ALGO CORTITO PRRO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESTOS DIAS NO HE ESTADO TAN INSPIRADO PARA ESCRIBIR Y BUENO, TENGAN PACIENCIA, YA EATARE ACTUALIZANDO MMAS SEGUIDO


	8. Enfrentamiento

Capitulo de HOTD

HOLA AMIGOS! HACE BASTANTE RELAMENTE QUE NO NOS VEIAMOS, O LEIAMOS, PRIMERO QUE NADA UNA DISCULPA SINCERA POR NO PODER ACTUALIZAR, ES SOLO QUE HE TENIDO PROBLEMAS DE SALUD, Y ALGUNOS CONTRATIEMPOS CON LA ESCUELA, SEA COMO SEA, ME PARECE OPORTUNO MENCIONAR QUE SEGUIRE MISHISTORIAS AL PASO QUE CONSIDERE CONVENIENTE, SIN PRESIONARME, PERO TAMPOCO SIN CONFIARME EN QUE PUEDEN ESPERAR, ADELANTE, SIGAMOS CON ESTE CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

HOTD- EL CAMINO A SEGUIR, LAS RELACIONES SE ALTERAN!

Después de haberse alistado, todas las chicas salieron listas para la acción, Saya, Saeko, Rei, Shizuka y Alice se vistieron como en el anime, mientras que Kyoko llevaba una falda blanca con una blusa negra y un pequeño "Cárdigan" café puesto; Koyuki decidió llevar unos Jeans ajustados negros junto a una playera roja de manga larga y una chaqueta negra, iba peinada con una coleta hacia atrás; Yuki llevaba un atuendo muy similar al de Rei, solo que sin el arma enorme.

-estamos listos- dijo Komuro mientras llegaba a la sala, que era el lugar donde se encontraban las damas. Se quedó perplejo al mirar a todas las chicas un poco sonrojado

-bien- dijo Saeko sonriendo ligeramente- será mejor estar bien preparadas- la chica recogió un mechón de pelo y lo hizo a un lado, colocándolo detrás de su oído mientras cerraba los ojos

-estamos listas para ir- mencionó Saya caminando hacia la puerta con tranquilidad y astucia- iré subiéndome al Humvee… por cierto, ¿Quién conducirá?- pregunto volteando a ver a Komuro

-podría ayudarnos Kyoko-san- dijo el chico- en términos generales, ella es la más adecuada, es decir, Saya, Rei, Saeko y Yuki no saben manejar, Hirano y Rika son nuestros tiradores a distancia, los necesitamos libres, Koyuki sabe pelear muy bien, y por si algo ocurre necesitamos a la doctora rápidamente, yo me encargare de la defensa a contacto inmediato- explico el chico sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa y a las presentes en general

-buena conclusión, en ese caso, Kyoko-sensei, por favor, hay que subir al vehículo- la chica volvió a darles la espalda dirigiendo su paso a la salida

-si- Kyoko salió un poco apresurada para tratar de alcanzar a Takagi

-como iremos acomodados?- pregunto Rei mirando a Takashi

-Saya y Kyoko iran al frente, en los asientos de atrás, pueden i personas, irán Rika, Hirano y tú, hay otro asientos detrás, en los que podrían ir Alice, Koyuki, Shizuka y Yuki, ya que esos tienen más espacio, yo iré en la parte de arriba junto a Saeko, y de esta manera nos acomodamos- menciono el castaño sonriéndole

-¿por qué Busujima-senpai tiene que ir contigo?- pregunto Rei con el ceño fruncido y un toque agresivo de celos

-es solo una idea- dijo Takashi mirándola confundido

-no idealices, porque no mejor voy contigo yo?- menciono la castaña aun molesta

-c-como quieras- dijo Takashi un poco sorprendido por la actitud de la chica

-no tengo ningún problema con la formación, si a Miyamoto-san le molesta que yo vaya arriba, entonces voy a cambiar de posición con ella para evitar conflictos- dijo la pelimorada dando una sonrisa madura y tranquila

-Gracias- dijo con un tono triunfante la castaña mientras caminaba directo a Takashi y le tomaba el brazo y lo abrazaba

-ooe- dijo Takashi sorprendido por la acción mientras se hacía ligeramente hacia atrás

-vamos Takashi, a organizar las cosas- dijo Rei volteándolo a ver y prácticamente obligándolo a caminar dirigiéndose a la puerta. El castaño no tuvo otra opción más que salir caminando junto a ella aun en contra de su voluntad.

-sí que se llevan bien- dijo Koyuki con una sonrisa, ojos cerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando cómicamente por su cabeza

"qué tipo de relación guardan… Rei y Takashi" pensó para si la pelimorada mirando seria y fijamente la puerta donde hacía unos minutos estaban los susodichos

La habitación quedo en absoluto mutismo, un silencio incómodo y tenso.

-de cualquier forma, será mejor ir alistándonos- dijo Koyuki rompiendo el silencio mientras caminaba directo a la puerta también- no es así, Saeko-san?- pregunto volteando a ver a la chica, que se encontraba un tanto sumergida en sus pensamientos

Taciturna, Shizuka se fue retirando lentamente sin decir ningún comentario, con la mirada agachada y dirigiéndose a la puerta por donde entraba el fulgor del día.

-y bien?, estamos listos?- pregunto Hirano terminando de recargar todas las armas sin despegar la vista a lo que estaba haciendo con premura

-sí, parece que sí, solo resta hacer unas cuantas cosas, Takashi se encargó de cargar el auto con vivieres, ropa y municiones, parece que es todo lo que necesitamos de mi casa, una vez que encontremos a todos sus parientes, podremos regresar y establecer una base aquí- dijo la morena mientras alistaba una mochila que para ella era importante- bien, terminamos, vamos a bajar de una vez con los demás

-si- Hirano también había concluido lo que estaba haciendo y estaba listo para salir, bajo junto a la morena las escaleras, y se dirigió al Humvee, donde se encontraba ya todos listos para partir- somos los últimos- dijo el pelinegro

-al parecer- dijo Minami dando un suspiro- bien, vámonos- la mujer y el joven subieron al auto y se acomodaron en el lugar que correspondía

-estamos todos listos?- pregunto Kyoko mirando por el retrovisor para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien

-lo estamos- dijo Takashi desde arriba mientras se acomodaba junto a Rei

-bien, vámonos- el Humvee arrancó y todos se fueron, partieron de la casa de Minami al mediodía, en dirección a la casa de Takagi

-parece que será un viaje largo- dijo Rei hablando con Takashi mientras veía el cielo azul despejado, tapizado por alguna nube errante

-la casa de Takagi queda cerca, el problema será llegar a pesar de ellos- dijo Takashi mientras miraba también el cielo azul- aunque quiero pensar que no nos encontraremos con muchos-

-veras que así será… y vamos a llegar bien!- mencionó Rei muy esperanzada- nea Takashi… disculpa por no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos- dijo con un tono muy triste, demasiado diferente al anterior

-sobre eso… prometí hablar contigo y aquí estamos… no tienes que sentirte culpable, mal o compasiva por mí; entiendo que Hisashi te enamorara pero también debes comprender que no puedes dejarlo de amar de un día para otro, así como sucede con estas relaciones, quizás ahora, la única enamorada verdaderamente enamorada de mi sea Takagi- el chico esbozo una sonrisa tenue y tranquila recordando ciertos momentos junto a la pelirrosa en su mente, mientras la mencionada le indicaba a Kyoko por dónde ir

FLASHBACK

Komuro se encontraba destruido por haber perdido a Rei, él se encontraba bastante herido, la única ayuda que tuvo fue de Saya, quien cierto día se le acerco

-Komuro, no puedes permanecer así, sin esforzarte por nada, no puedes dejarlo caer así, necesitas salir adelante- dijo Takagi acercándose a él en un cambio de clase tras verlo triste nuevamente

-hemos hablado de esto antes Takagi, sabes que me he propuesto superarlo, pero necesito desahogar el sentimiento que tengo- dijo el castaño monótonamente con su barbilla recargada en su mano

-comprendo eso, pero por favor, no es agradable ver a un idiota triste, eso hace que se vea aún más idiota- dijo La pelirrosa con su típico ceño fruncido mientras se sujetaba la cadera con sus dos manos y se recargaba ligeramente hacia adelante

-en eso tienes razón, disculpa si te molesta- dijo el chico dando una sonrisa falsa mientras el otro profesor entraba al salón

-mo~ ya cambiaras de opinión… idiota- dijo la chica regresando a su puesto enojada.

Pasaron las horas y era el momento de tomar el descanso y por ende tomar algún alimento

"mierda, justo ahora se me olvida el desayuno en casa" pensó el castaño cuando miro su mochila y noto la ausencia de su comida

-Komuro- el chico escucho la voz de la pelirrosa, volteo a verla- hoy he mucho almuerzo, porque no lo compartimos?- pregunto la chica sonrojada y desviando la mirada con un tono tSundere

-está bien?- pregunto Takashi desconfiado

-por supuesto que sí, idiota- dijo la chica enojada y sonrojada

-de acuerdo, entonces vayamos a la azotea- espeto el joven mientras se ponía de pie y le sonreía, sonrojando un poco a Takagi

-si- la chica sonrió ligeramente como un niño al que le consintieron algún capricho

Subieron a la azotea como lo acordaron y comenzaron a desayunar juntos

Pasaron los días, y Takagi comenzó a llevar dos almuerzos, que ella aprendió a preparar por el chico, día a día el y ella se reunían y pasaban el tiempo juntos, por supuesto los rumores corrieron y eso desconcertó a Rei, aquellas que tenían envidia de Takagi la odiaban más al verla con el chico más guay de la escuela, Komuro; pero se sentían celosas al ver como el terminaba siempre defendiéndola, y ella observaba con tranquilidad como la defendía

Sin darse cuenta y con el tiempo, los dos se hicieron más que amigos y por supuesto, sentimientos nuevos surgieron en él, pues ella estaba enamorada desde hacía tiempo. Con el paso del tiempo Takashi se olvidó de lo que sentía por Rei y se concentró e Takagi, tratándola incluso como a su novia, tan servicial, tan caballeroso, tan gentil y protector solo con ella.

Y ella, tan buena en deportes, en las materias, y tan inteligente, se sentía genial al estar junto a su amor platónico, incluso un día antes de que todo empezara, se desveló hablando con Takashi hasta el amanecer por medio de un chat de LINE, y planeaba confesársele al día siguiente, pero solo tuvo el valor para decirle que el profesor le llamaba.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-de verdad sigues pensando que no me gustas?- pregunto la castaña un poco molesta volteándolo a ver

-hasta hace poco dabas la vida por Hisashi, y ahora pretendes que me amas?- pregunto el chico curioso sosteniéndole la mirada

-es solo que nunca deje de hacerlo, por supuesto me sentía muy mal por no estar contigo, pero Hisashi supo ganarse mi confianza y termine estando con el mas por compromiso que por obligación, además para ese entonces ni tu ni yo estábamos en condiciones para pelear y nos alejamos, acaso no es natural que me quedara con quien me hiciera caso?- pregunto ella

-lo se Rei, de verdad lo sé, pero al final, no importaba si alguien más llegaba, yo no te hubiera cambiado- dijo el castaño triste- después de lo ocurrido entre tú y Hisashi y aquella vez en el baño… decidí alejarme y olvidar- dijo el chico sonriendo

-olvidar?- pregunto curiosa la joven

-si- dijo Takashi en tono jovial- olvidar mis sentimientos contigo, por supuesto, el odio, el rencor, y también el amor, todo lo que sintiera hacia ti, y Saya, fue como Hisashi, se ganó mi confianza y termine sintiéndome atraído por ella más de lo que pensaba- dijo el chico regresando la vista al cielo

-entonces solo amas a Takagi?- pregunto la castaña con un tono indiferente volteando al lado contrario de Takashi

-pues, las relaciones que se han formado ahora mismo fue solo interés por sobrevivir, un instinto de supervivencia, necesitamos un apoyo, una base, y parece ser que soy el indicado para ayudar a quienes lo necesitan- soltó una pequeña risa traviesa- me refiero básicamente a que por la situación, todas ustedes creyeron estar enamoradas de mi por la necesidad de alguien que les apoye y les haga creer que todo está bien- dijo el chico mirando nuevamente a la chica

-entonces, dices que no es amor de verdad?- pregunto la castaña sin voltear a ver al joven

-es relativo, para las chicas y para ti, debe ser real, pero para mí… una relación lleva tiempo y enamorar a alguien también, entonces no es real- dijo el chico estoico y tranquilo

-comprendo eso, pero no significa que no lleguemos a sentir amor por ti- dijo Rei decepcionada

-ah, eso lo entiendo, pero ahora mismo, están enamoradas de lo que hice, salvarlas, cuando se enamoren de mi realmente, pueden decírmelo y con gusto aceptare una verdadera relación- dijo el chico

-sigues creyendo que no lo estoy, cierto?- dijo Rei al cabo de unos minutos de haber ido en silencio evitando mirarse mutuamente

-sí, aun después de todo, la confianza es algo que se gana con esfuerzo y constancia, pero que se pierde tan fácil… no importa, no te guardo rencor ni nada de eso- Takashi reunió valor para encararla

-entiendo- dijo Rei agachando la mirada- nunca lo hicimos-

-hacer que?- pregunto Takashi mirándola curioso

-Hisashi y yo, nunca tuvimos sexo como tal, lo único que hacía era practicarle el oral, pero siempre que quería llegar a mas allá, no permitía que lo hiciera, no me sentía segura, de alguna u otra forma algo me decía que no era el indicado- dijo la chica sorprendiendo al joven mientras el carro daba una vuelta de 90 grados a la izquierda, haciendo que Rei se acercara a Takashi y este la abrazara- todo este tiempo, solo me conservaba para ti, incluso ahora, quiero que solo seas tú- dijo con una mirada suplicante que derretiría a cualquier hombre

El castaño no soporto tanta tensión, tenía que hacer algo y se sentía presionado- si pones un rostro así, no podría evitar aceptar a todo lo que me pidieras, pero este no es el caso- dijo el chico desviando la mirada, Rei se agacho- de seguir así, terminare confundiéndome- el joven tomo la barbilla de la chica y se acercó, le dio un beso en la boca apasionado y como si guardara esas ganas desde hacía mucho, la castaña lo correspondió rápidamente, ambos parecían desesperados buscando encontrarse con el otro.

Tras separarse, se sonrojaron y evitaron miradas- Rei yo…-

-no digas nada, no arruines un momento así- dijo la castaña colocando un dedo en sus labios para cerrar el pico cd- gracias por eso- el corazón de la chica latía rápidamente, y a su cuerpo inundaba una emoción tremenda que jamás había sentido en su vida, ni siquiera con el propio Hisashi.

Pasaron unos minutos así, Rei pegada al pecho del chico, después de los cuales, se separaron lentamente y se quedaron en silencio

-a propósito, Takashi… ya no hemos visto a más de "ellos" por aquí, quizás se están muriendo- dijo esperanzada la castaña

-no creo que sea eso, estadísticamente hablando, las masas se concentran en…-

-en donde haya más recursos u oportunidades- Saya interrumpió al chico abriendo la ventana del copiloto y mirándolo por el espejo lateral- bien estudiado Takashi, no me sorprende porque fuiste el segundo lugar en economía y biología este parcial- menciono la joven orgullosa- y tienes razón, mi casa es un lugar grande, así que si albergan a personas sobrevivientes, eventualmente todos "ellos" querrán llegar a ella sin importar que, debemos tener cuidado- la chica regreso la vista al frente

-SON ELLOS!- dijo Hirano sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, mientras desde el interior del auto apuntaba con una vista de aumento al frente y lograba verlos a la distancia

-es cierto!- dijo Kyoko sorprendida

-acelera- dijo Saya muy apresurada

-de acuerdo- dijo la conductora mientras pisaba a fondo el acelerador

-aquí vamos- dijo el Takashi mientras se acomodaba en una posición dinámica para que la alta velocidad no le hiciera efecto, y cubría la cabeza de Rei, que iba en la misma posición, pecho abajo recostadas sobre el toldo del Humvee

-si- respondió la castaña cubriéndose la cara y aferrándose a un sujetador

El automóvil iba a gran velocidad, a través de la autopista, atropellando a muchos de ellos y mandándolos a volar, Takashi y Rei solo se cubrían de todos "ellos"

-ya, hay que hacerlos pedazos- dijo Kyoko en un intento de rebela- aquí vamos!- celebrando mas el vehículo

-Takashi!- Rei miro al frente y pudo apreciar un hilo atado a los extremos de la autopista- mira! Una barrera!- dijo la chica señalando al frente

Saeko alcanzo a escuchar lo que Rei decía, miro más al frente y pudo apreciarla también- adelante!, hay una barrera- dijo la pelimorada sorprendida señalando al frente

-qué?- Saya miro también al frente y la pudo ver- debe dar la vuelta!- dijo

Kyoko se precipito, así que apretó el freno y dio la vuelta aun a pesar de esa gran velocidad que llevaba el automóvil en movimiento

-que esta hacen- Saya no pudo continuar, inmediatamente el auto comenzó a volcarse debido a esa gran velocidad

-Rei!- Takashi se preocupó por la chica, ambos estaban afuera del auto, así que abrió el compartimento y como pudo la metió dentro, lo volvió a cerrar, todo pasaba tan rápido, los del interior del auto iban seguros y bien sujetos porque dentro estaba acolchonado así que solamente se iban moviendo mucho

De un momento a otro el castaño salió volando sin que nadie se dirá cuenta, y el auto seguida dando vueltas, hasta que se detuvo, gracias al hilo, de pie, o de manera común, sin muchos daños, salvo los espejos y faros, ni siquiera los vidrios se habían estrellado

Todos quedaron bastante confundidos y aturdidos respecto a ese hecho- ahí, que dolor de cabeza- dijo Alice asustada

-descuiden todo va a estar bien- dijo Rei sonriéndoles a todos, puesto que estaban desacomodados fuera de lugar- no Takashi?... Takashi! Takashi!, donde esta Takashi?- pregunto la castaña asustada

\- Takashi!- todos comenzaron a llamarlo para ver si respondía pero no había ni pio por parte del mencionado

-donde esta Takashi?- pregunto Saya desesperada

-No sabemos- dijo Saeko un poco asustada- y ellos se acercan!- dijo mirando la ventana como ellos se aproximaban cada vez mas

-hay que dar batalla- dijo Rika mientras se incorporaba- Hirano!

-si!- dijo el chico mientras tomaba un arma y ambos salían del auto para tomar cartas en el asunto

-ellos no serán los únicos- dijo Saeko seriamente mientras salía con su arma

-si- Koyuki también salió preparada para pelear

-yo también- dijo Rei enfurecida completamente

Todos ellos salieron del auto, Rei con su lanza, Saeko con una Bokken, Hirano y Rika con armas de largo alcance, Koyuki con un arma de poco alcance

-aquí vamos!- Dijo el gordito

-si!- dijeron todos al unísono mientras comenzaban a atacar a todos los que se les acercaban

Rei los iba destrozando con su lanza- malditos! Devuélvanme a Takashi!- decía furiosa mientras golpeaba con fuerza a todos "ellos"

Saeko se los cargaba con el Bokken, haciendo movimientos elegantes y precisos a la vez, golpeándolos en la nuca o la cabeza directamente

Koyuki era una experta en artes marciales, así que podía aplicar llaves para tirarlos o soltar patadas al rostro sin ningún problema, en caso de necesitarlo, disparaba con el arma de ligero alcance

Hirano y Rika eran los que se estaban luciendo, disparando sin consideración y cargándoselos a todos, el número de "ellos" iba disminuyendo poco a poco, pero cada vez más y más se acercaban debido al sonido que producían los disparos

-no me cansare tan pronto- dijo Rei golpeándolos

-al parecer esa charla con Takashi te ayudo bastante- dijo Saeko sonriendo mientras seguía cargándose a "ellos"

-no hables Senpai, voy un paso adelante- dijo la castaña sonriendo- y es porque de verdad lo amo-

-si lo dices está bien, como sea, seguiré golpeándolos hasta la muerte- dijo la pelimorada sádicamente

-malditos- dijo Koyuki mientras seguía golpeando sin parar

-ellos no se detienen- dijo Saya desde el interior mirando al lugar donde los demás defendían el auto evitando que ellos llegaran al mismo.

-esto se vuelve muy pesado- dijo al cabo de un momento de pelea Koyuki un tanto cansada

-lo entiendo- dijo Rei jadeando del cansancio- me estoy cansando más de lo común

-lo mismo va para mí- dijo Saeko – mis manos están temblando bastante- se detuvo un momento retrocediendo

-ellos se acercan!- dijo Hirano

-no podemos dejarlos avanzar- dijo Rika mientras recargaba su arma, en un movimiento rápido y preciso, la colocaba en posición, apuntaba y volvía a disparar a cada zombi que quería acercarse

-esto va mal- dijo Takagi mientras buscaba en la parte de atrás un arma, encontró una pistola de mano Pietro veretta, se bajó del Humvee de inmediato y salió dispuesta a matar a ellos

-Saya, que haces?- pregunto Kyoko sorprendida mientras la veía bajarse del vehículo

-no es obvio?, sobrevivir!- dijo la chica dándole una última mirada esperanzadora- por favor, intente prender el automóvil ¡

-si!- Kyoko callo en cuenta del esfuerzo que todos hacían por ella, y quiso también poner de su parte, para mejorar al equipo y salir de ahí rápidamente de ese lugar que solo le daba cada vez más miedo

-Hirano, como disparo?- pregunto Saya al bajar del auto y tenerlos frente a frente

-libera el seguro que está a la derecha, lo viste?, bien! Quita ese seguro, corta cartucho haciéndolo para atrás, apunta a la nariz, porque el impacto hará que la pistola se mueva hacia arriba, y dispara- dijo con premura el regordete sin dejar de disparar a todos "ellos"

-entendido- dijo Saya mientras seguía al pie de la letra cada una de las indicaciones previamente establecidas, la chica busco el seguro y apenas lo encontró lo quitó; cortó cartucho y apunto, disparo con una mano temblorosa y dudosa, pero el disparo fue certero y eficaz, uno de ellos había caído- lo sabía, soy una genio- dijo la joven mientras seguía disparando a cada uno de ellos repitiendo los pasos una y otra y otra vez

-necesito más munición!- dijo Rika apresurada mientras seguía disparando- es un cartucho negro con rojo-

-son estas?- pregunto Alice dudosa mientras recogía un cartucho y se lo daba a la policía

-bien hecho!, son esas chiquilla, muchas gracias- dijo la mujer feliz de tener a una ayudante para encontrar munición

Así, el tiempo paso, las peleadoras se cansaban rápidamente y disminuía su potencial, Saya se quedó sin munición y decidió dejarse caer para ver su fin, Rika y Hirano dejaron de disparar en un intento de descanso, Koyuki no dejaba de intentar arrancar el automóvil pero sus intentos eran fallidos, Shizuka tapo los ojos a Alice al ver que se aproximaban más de esos muertos vivientes mientras que Yuki se cubrió los oídos desesperada por la situación

-es el fin- dijo Saeko tirando el Bokken con la cabeza agachada, retrocediendo cada vez más

-donde esta Takashi?- dijo Rei con una sonrisa suplicante- el prometió salvarnos recuerdan?, él dijo que nos ayudaría, no debe tardar en venir el, el...-

-Miyamoto!- dijo Saya enojada- no debes hacerte falsas ilusiones, yo también deseo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que sea el nuestro héroe y venga a rescatarnos, pero hay que ser realistas!- Saya comenzó a llorar levemente- el… él podría venir y… y- sus sollozos se incrementaron en fuerza y volumen- y decirnos que hacer, por supuesto nos ayudaría y me demostraría que sigue siendo ese genial chico del que yo- sus lloriqueos aumentaron, esta vez estaba destrozada- del que yo me enamore, y me sujetara de la cabeza y me dirá que todo está bien, porque así es EL!- dijo la pelirrosa llorando fuertemente

-es el fin?- pregunto Hirano sorprendido a Rika

-neh, a veces se gana o se pierde… la chica saco un cigarrillo que se dispuso a fumar- no puedo dejar de temblar, incluso ahora, me aferro a la idea de que Takashi nos salve- dijo mientras veía su mano temblar y comenzaba a lagrimear un poco- tch, ese desgraciado nos ilusiono… insensato- dijo con ironía la soldado

-no quiero morir aquí!- dijo Rei llorando igual de fuerte que Saya- no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero!, quiero ir a casa y verme con Takashi!- gritaba desesperada la castaña

-que sucede?- se escuchó una voz bastante peculiar- acaso no dijeron que lucharían hasta la muerte?-

Los presentes miraron al frente, detrás de toda esa barrera de "ellos" estaba el, su líder, un castaño preparatoriano listo para la acción- no pueden dejarlo así, no podemos rendirnos- el chico apunto con la ithaca que en ningún momento aparto de su lado y disparo- Yaho! Me acostumbro a eso!- menciono muy alegre

-Takashi!- dijo Rei alegre mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas de felicidad absoluta- viniste a salarnos!

-JA! Y no solo eso!, gracias a que me dieron tiempo, pude planearlo- el castaño no dejaba de disparar

-planear que?- pregunto Saya curiosa mientras se levantaba enérgica y se limpiaba las lagrimas

-al auto, ya!_ dijo Takashi molesto

-que, por qu…- trato de decir Saeko confundida

-si dice que al auto, será mejor subir- dijo Rei empujando a la pelimorada al automóvil, Saya corrió rápidamente y entro en el Humvee cerrando la puerta tras de si

-aquí vamos- dijo Takashi sonriendo mientras encendía un fosforo, un suelo empapado por gasolina de automóviles que el mismo se había encargado de derramar, saco un altavoz que apunto en dirección a los zombis

-o! Si piensan hacer algo, será mejor que vengan por mí- dijo el chico sonriendo y llamando la atención de "ellos", lo cual resulto, los zombis voltearon en dirección al sonido, pero al poco rato lo ignoraron y siguieron su curso- menudos idiotas- dijo el castaño- bueno, ni que hacer- el chico dejo caer el fosforo, e inmediatamente toda la autopista se llenó de fuego, el mismo que consumía los cuerpos de cada uno de "ellos", la gasolina se había expandido lo suficiente para llegar a la mitad de la berrea de zombis, sin tocar el Humvee, el castaño camino lentamente hacia el fuego, acercándose solo lo suficiente

-Hirano!- grito el chico- sal de la cabina y apunta con tu arma al Centra negro!- dijo un tanto tranquilo- apresúrate!- menciono

El pelinegro escucho los gritos de su líder- Roger!- dijo mientras salía de la cabina y apuntaba al auto que le dijeron, ubico la toma de gasolina y disparo, inmediatamente el auto estallo provocando un fuerte estruendo, mismo que hizo que "ellos" prefirieran seguir el camino del sonido, olvidándose de los que estaban en el Humvee, los zombis se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a avanzar a paso lento

-techo- dijo Takashi sonriendo- los tengo- el chico camino por una orilla de la autopista por donde no había fuego, llego a una distancia considerable, y se agacho, pecho tierra saco un arpón que había caído accidentalmente del Humvee y el encontró instantes antes, apunto al otro extremo de la autopista y disparo, un hilo a la altura de las rodillas, el hilo estaba tenso y parcia cortante, hecho que se descubrió gracias a que "ellos" siguieron avanzando pero al pasar por el hilo caían llenos de heridas en los pies – adiós- el chico se puso de pie de manera genial, tomo la ithaca y el arpón y se retiró del lugar con una sonrisa

SUENA ENDING 7 DE HOTD.

-ESTA ES NUESTRA LUCHA… JAMAS DEJAREMOS DE PELEAR!- dijo Takashi mientras se aproximaba al Humvee corriendo con astucia

FIN

POR AHORA ESO ES TODO, CHICOS, HE TENIDO MUCHOS INCONVENIENTES, VERAN, YA TENIA EL CAPITULO EN MI CELULAR, PERO NO TIENE MUCHO QUE ME ASALTARON Y TUVE QUE HACER UN REBUILD, CHICOSSSS CUIDENSE Y POR FAVOR, COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO, QUE QUIEREN QUE LE AGREGUE O LE QUITE


End file.
